The Big Four and the Phantom Reapers
by merwholock4ever
Summary: An innocent play date with his sister turns dangerous in seconds when they are attacked by the Phantom Reapers. Jack discovers a hidden ability, his sister is taken from him, and he enters world of healing hair, dragon speaking people, magic, and so much more. But the attack was just the beginning, for a darker and more evil shadow is coming encompass the land. Modern AU
1. Emma Taken

Hey guys! This is my first crossover story so please bare with me on the long story. In honesty, my sister started writing it but then gave up and passed it on to me to finish writing.

 ** _For those of you wondering about my Through Their Eyes update, there will be one sometime this week. I didn't have access to the HTTYD movie and couldn't continue it. Now I have access and time to finish my story._**

ENJOY!

* * *

sis My sisterhonesty my sister

"Jack? Come on, this isn't fair," a young girl said, out in the middle of a forest. She brushed her brown hair behind her ear, knocking her pink headband. She stopped and fixed it before continuing to look for her brother.

She was playing hide and seek with her older brother, Jack. He was way too good at the game. She knew that at just the right moment, he would jump out of his hiding place and scare her, just out of fun.

She stopped under the tree he was hiding in and pouted, "Jack, stop being so mean. Sometimes I hate playing hide and seek with you." He still didn't answer. "Fine, I'm going home."

She started to march off, only making Jack giggle up in his tree. He waited until she was by the dirt road that separated their farm from the forest. He was about to slowly sneak up behind her when he slipped and crashed to the ground, only to end up laughing at himself.

The girl turned around and did her best to scold him, "That's what you get for climbing bare foot. Why don't you ever listen to me when I tell you something that could hurt you?"

"Because it's fun, Emma," he said and stood up. "You just need to learn how to have some real fun and then you'll understand." He brushed off his clothes before he added. "Besides, you're seven and I'm 18. I don't have to listen to you."

Emma stuck out her tongue playfully. "I don't need to learn to have fun when I have you," she smiled. "I mean, you come up with some of the best games ever."

"That I do," Jack puffed his chest.

Emma laughed and smacked his chest making Jack deflate dramatically. "Just because I'm younger doesn't mean I have to listen to you either."

"Yeah it does. I'm older so I'm wiser and more mature and level headed…"

Emma rolled her eyes as she began to cross the road. "Well, mom's older and smarter than you and you don't lis-"

BEEEEEEEPPPP!

"Emma! Look out!" Jack yelled as a car began to skid down the road too fast.

Emma was frozen with fear as the car continued to careen at her and Jack jumped in the way, holding his hands out in front of himself to protect his sister. He closed his eyes as the car came closer and just as he thought they were both going to die, it seemed the car jumped over them.

They both heard a crash behind them and when Jack opened his eyes, he saw a ramp of sheer ice going over the two kid's heads. He looked behind them to see the car had hit a tree and the driver was still trapped inside.

He took a quick glance at Emma, who was shaking with fear and had her eyes still closed, and he quietly said, "Emma, I need to go help that driver. He might need help. Go stand over by that tree and I promise I'll be right back."

She just nodded her head and stumbled over to the designated tree. Jack quickly ran over to the car, which was starting to ignite with flames, and he threw open the door.

He saw the man in the car was unconscious and he tried shaking him awake, saying, "Hey! Can you hear me? Wake up. Your car is going to…"

The man didn't answer and so Jack leaned in to unbuckle the seat belt. He was about to drag the man out when the right side of the car caught on fire and an explosion caused Jack to stumble away. He couldn't really get close to the car without getting burned and so he grabbed a staff like stick that was nearby and pulled the man out of the car just as it exploded into a million pieces.

He sat there on the ground, gasping for breath, and he looked over at the man to see he was still alive and relatively okay. He stood up and walked over to his sister, who was still petrified, and he just grinned like nothing had happened.

"Fun, right?" he asked.

"Jack…" her voice gave out on her.

"Yeah? What?" he asked, oblivious to the look of fear on his sister's face.

"Your hair…" she whispered.

"What about it?" he asked.

"It's white."

He blinked a few times and thought about what she had said and said, "It's white? You're kidding, right?"

She slowly shook her head, her eyes glued to his head. She slowly pulled out her cell phone and gave it to him. He looked at his reflection and dropped the phone.

He backed away from the phone and gasped, "What? What's going on? Why is my hair white?"

"And your eyes…their blue, not their usual brown," she said. "Jack, what's happening?"

"I can tell you what's happening," a voice said from behind the two.

Jack turned quickly to see a woman with curly black hair and a dark green cloak on. Instinctively, Jack stepped in front of his sister and held the staff, as if it were a sword.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Jack asked.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Who are you?" Jack asked again with more force behind his tone.

"I want you," she grinned at him evilly. "I will be needing your services."

Emma squeezed Jack's shirt tighter. He looked down to see her eyes brimming with tears. _She's really scared. I am too but I need to be strong for her._ "And what if I refuse, creepy lady?" he asked.

"You will never see your sister again," she said and instantly a hand grabbed Emma and pulled her away from her brother.

"Jack!" she cried as a large man came from behind the tree, holding her tightly.

"Emma!" Jack ran towards the large man. The man wiped out a knife and held it close to Emma's face, stopping Jack in his tracks. "Let her go!" Jack demanded.

"Oh, he will," the woman grinned. "Just as soon as you come with me."

"Why?" Jack asked. "Why am I so important to you?"

"You are the missing ingredient needed for my plan to work."

"Your plan," another voice projected through the air. "Don't give yourself too much credit Gothel."

"Shut up," the woman growled.

A tall, dark man calmly walked out from the shadows and stood next to Gothel. "Are you sure he is what we need? He seems too…childish."

"He is the one, Pitch," Gothel smiled. "Just watch." She turned to Jack who was darting his eyes around looking for a way out. "So, Jack…make it snow."

"Snow? Are you crazy?" Jack asked. "It's the middle of summer and I…I can't control the weather."

"Then where did that come from?" Pitch asked, pointing at the melting ramp.

"I…I don't know," Jack said. "It just came out of nowhere. I don't know how that happened."

"You made that happen, so do it again," Gothel said. "Or she gets it. Mord'u is really a nice guy, but his worst pet peeve is when little girls scream. It just makes him so mad. Isn't that right, Mord'u?"

He grunted in response and squeezed Emma tighter.

"Jack," she gasped in pain.

"Leave her alone! Please…" he pleaded.

"Do as we tell you and she will not be harmed," Gothel said, her patience running thin.

"I…I don't know what to do," Jack said. "How do I…make it snow?"

"I'm getting tired of this," Pitch said and a strange black stream of sand escaped his hands and headed straight for Jack.

His eyes grew wide and just before the black sand hit him, he swung the staff to protect himself and turned the sand into ice. He stared at the strange frozen puddle of marbled black and pale blue happenstance and gasped.

"Did…did I do that?" he whispered.

"What did I tell you?" Gothel said and pushed Pitch. "He's the one."

Pitch nodded and took a step towards Jack. "Stay away from me. What do you want?" he asked, pointing the staff at them.

"Enough questions. Alvin!" Pitch called and the next thing Jack knew, he was inside a dark sack being carried on someone's back. He heard Pitch say, "Right, now take him back to the island. We need to get this started."

"Hey! Let me out of here! Where are you taking me?" Jack said as he struggled in the bag.

"Silence boy!" Gothel said. "Take the girl as well. We can't have any witnesses."

"Nooo!" Jack yelled, panicking at what they were going to do to his sister.

He was about to use his new abilities when he heard something like bells ringing through the air. Next was a mixed orchestration of whooshes, swords clanking, bouncing, and snapping; he had no idea what was transpiring and it just frightened him even more. _What's happening to Emma? What are they doing to her?_

Suddenly, the man holding the bag was hit and dropped Jack on his rear. "I don't think so Alvin," an Australian voice said.

Jack heard a gasp as the man mumbled, "Damn fur hat! Back off!" Right next to him, Jack heard the shuffling and grunts of the fight.

"Let's get out of here!" he heard Gothel yell.

"Pitch! Take her and get out of here!" Mord'u yelled.

"Mord'u! Change!" the man Alvin cried and soon the sound of retreating footsteps could be heard.

"They got away with the girl," the Australian voice breathed heavily.

"Oh no!" a female voice gasped. "I'd hate to imagine what they'll do to her."

"Relax!" a Russian voice commanded gently. "You're scaring the boy. Now let's get him inside before they decide to come back with reinforcements."

Jack felt himself lifted once again and placed in a vehicle. He heard the snap of something, then running, and then bells…again. He felt the vehicle bounce up and down gently as if on a simulator. He just closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on something else but he kept going back to his sister's frightened face. Before he knew it, he was lifted and placed on the ground one again.

"What's happened?" a Scottish female voice echoed through the room.

"What's in there?" a younger female Scottish voice inquired.

"Let's see," a man with a Russian accent said, a bit too happy.

Jack felt the knot at the top of the bag getting undone and he nearly tumbled out of the bag like an idiot when it opened. He ended up on his back and he looked up to see six people looking down at him. There was a girl with ridiculously wild red hair pointing an arrow at his face; a girl with feathered hair, all dyed a different color; a thin woman with long black hair, a streak of grey running through it; a short man with wild blonde hair and slightly shimmering skin; a large grey rabbit with black designs through its fur like tattoos; and a large man with a long white beard and a big belly.

The big man smiled at him and said, "Ah, what a surprise."

"Uh…" Jack said, confused beyond belief. "Where am I?"

"You are at my school. My school for lucky and gifted children," the man chuckled. "It seems you have caught the attention of the Phantom Reapers."

"I found this near him," the feather haired girl said, handing over the staff. "It's completely covered in ice. Maybe he had somehow gotten a hold of a secret weapon and they want it back."

"Or he stole it," the red head said. "He looks like a thief."

"No I don't and no I didn't steal anything," Jack said. He bolted up in panic. "They took my sister! I need to get my sister back!"

"Whoa, slow down boy," the large man said and put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Can you tell us anything that might help us figure out why they would want you? Anything."

"They…they said I was an ingredient for some plan and that…They wanted me to make it snow, in the middle of summer," Jack said. "They must have been crazy. I can't make it snow. I'm just…a normal kid…or at least I think I am."

"What do you mean?" the dark haired woman asked.

"Look at my hair!" he said a bit too loudly. "Is white hair normal for a kid? No. I used to have brown hair! And brown eyes too and now…now…What has happened to me?"

"Don't worry, boy," North said. "We can figure this out. We will help you find your sister, but you will need to calm down and think. Did they say where they were heading?"

"No…an island or something. I…I just don't know," he said and stumbled away from the large man. "I need…I need to get out of here."

He ran into the wall where it instantly got frosted over and he freaked out ever more.

"What is going on!?" he yelled and ran into a table, also causing it to freeze. "This doesn't make sense."

"Uh…North, I think we should do something," the rabbit said.

"I agree. Merida…can you…" North said, bending down to whisper.

"With pleasure," she said and walked over to the boy.

She walked up to him, tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned to look at her, she socked him in the face. It was hard enough that it knocked him out and he collapsed on the floor. The other six came over and looked down at him.

"Poor boy," the woman said.


	2. School For the Gifted

Hey there! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I tried to cover a lot of information in this one but tried not to make it too boring. (I think I failed but every story needs some exposition) The next few chapters might be like this (there's a lot of set up) but I will hint to more of the plot every chapter. Keep you guys on your toes and all. Keep you guessing.

There are three characters mentioned in this chapter that are not of the original Big Four movies (Brave, ROTG, HTTYD, Tangled) Tell me who they are and what they're from. I'll give you the answers at the beginning of the next chapter.

Enjoy! XD

* * *

Jack woke up only to find himself in a strange room and a terrible pain in his left jaw. He rubbed at the soft spot and slowly got out of bed. He walked over to the mirror to see a large red welt on his jaw and he nearly panicked again when he saw his white hair and blue eyes. He was about to smack himself out of the horrible dream when a blonde girl came in and smiled at him.

She was a petite girl with fair features. Her light dusting of freckles across her cheeks and nose completed her green eyes greatly. Her purple shirt and skirt also complemented her fair complexion. Jack would have been amazed at her features if he wasn't so disoriented.

"Oh, so you're awake. It's about time," she said energetically. "I was afraid Merida might have hit you too hard. Anyway, I brought you something to eat. You must be really hungry after everything that has happened to you. I know I was when I first found out."

He looked at her without saying anything, but his face said everything.

"Oh, I should introduce myself. I am Rapunzel," she said kindly. "What's your name?"

"Jack."

"Simple, but it works," she smiled and placed the tray of food on the desk next to the bed. "So, you were nearly kidnapped by the Phantom Reapers. That's scary, it really is."

"What am I doing here? What is this place?" he asked cautiously.

"This place is for people who have special abilities who don't really have anywhere else to go," she said and clasped her hands. "North helps us learn how to use our powers and how to control them. It's a really wonderful thing he's done for us. We are really lucky to have him do this."

"Who's North?"

"Oh," Rapunzel giggled. Her nose scrunched slightly and her shoulders bounced lightheartedly. She clasped her hands innocently in front of her as she spoke. "He's the big white bearded man with the Russian accent.

"Ok," Jack nodded. Then her sentence registered in his head. "Wait," he turned Rapunzel towards him. "Powers?"

"Yeah," she beamed. "Like how you can control the snow and create ice."

Jack released her and stared at his hands, intrigued. "What about you? What can you do?" he inquired and looked at her hair that was piled up at her bare feet and still trailing several yards. It was like seeing a stream of gold flow gracefully through the room and out the door. "Besides your hair being unnaturally long."

"Well, I'm a good artist."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm kidding. That's not my power. I can control my hair," she informed. She closed her eyes in concentration and slowly, the hair began to move, being lifted on its own. The speed then increased and Rapunzel's hair formed a rose in mid-air.

Jack stumbled back with his eyes wide. He thought the whole snow thing was a dream but here he was witnessing something that should have been impossible. He just gawked in shock, trying to wrap his head around this new information.

Rapunzel giggled at his reaction. "See? It can also heal anyone's illnesses or injuries. I wondered why my hair was always so long as a kid."

"That is just freaky," he said, not realizing he just frosted the wall and the mirror with intricate swirl designs. "So…uh…now what?"

"Well, North is going to figure out what the Phantom Reapers want with you and at the same time, we will help you learn how to use your powers," she said. "It seems that catching you off guard makes you freeze things. At least we know your powers are mostly emotionally controlled…so far. Oh, and I think this is yours too," she said and handed him the staff. "It doesn't seem to be melting."

"Thanks," he said, slowly taking the staff and looking at the swirled ice designs on it. The staff had a concentration of frost where his hand held it and it slowly thinned out as it went towards the edges. "This is what I used when the Pitch guy tried hitting me with that weird…black stuff."

"Wait, you were able to defend yourself against Pitch's night mares?" she asked, astounded. "No one's been able to do that! At least no one besides North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy. And if they have, it resulted in very poor results. You've got to tell me how you did that. That's amazing."

"I…I just wanted to keep the stuff away from me and some sort of ice shot from the staff," he said. "I don't know how I did that."

"We've got to tell North. He will be so excited!" she said and grabbed his hand, pulling him from the room.

They raced down the halls to the big office that was North's. Jack struggled to keep up with Rapunzel who was quick and light on her feet. Jack felt he was being dragged rather than running down the halls.

When Jack was finally released, he stared in amazement at the nick nacks that lined the shelves. North seems to have a thing for toys. There were hundreds lining the shelves and desks all around the room. There were dolls, action figures, snow globes, soldier figures, planes, trains, cars, pictures, kites, balls, racquets, and every other thing in between.

The room was large with a giant desk in the middle. Papers were thrown all over it, book piled high. Blaring from the corner was classical music that someone was humming too. Too Jack's right, there was a giant set of closed doors leading to another room.

A book fell off the desk, landing on something before it hit the ground. Jack's attention was grabbed when the humming voice exclaimed something loudly in Russian. He saw the bearded man's head when he leaned over to grab the book. He saw them and smiled brightly. "Ah, Rapunzel!" He got up and turned the music off. "What brings you two down here?"

"Jack can fight Pitch's nightmares," she said, hopping next to Jack happily. "Go on, tell him."

"You can defeat Pitch's nightmares? You are getting more and more interesting, Jack," North said and walked up to him. "Tell me, have you been hiding from us all this time?"

"What? No. I was normal until…what day is it today?" he questioned.

"Thursday," Rapunzel said.

"What? I was knocked out for two days? Who is that Merida girl?" Jack asked.

"She is one of the strongest of the students here," North chuckled. "She is our top student."

"Well, one of them anyway," the dark haired woman added.

"Quite true Lady Elinor."

"Sorry about my daughter," Elinor smiled. "She sometimes doesn't know her own strength."

"Well, I'll be sure to watch out for her swing in the future," Jack smiled back.

"Can I help you with something Lady Elinor?" North asked.

"Yes," Elinor nodded. "We have a problem in the exercise room. Ned McDod has tangled himself and three others in his limbs. We need a few more hands to undo this knot."

"I'll be right there." North assured. Lady Elinor then walked out quickly to get back to the problem. North turned to Rapunzel. "Can you show him around for me? Show him his room and acquaint him with the campus."

"Sure," Rapunzel smiled. She grabbed Jack's arm and began to drag him out of the room.

"You're excited," Jack grinned.

"I've never given anyone a tour before," she beamed. "This is going to be so much fun!"

They exited the building and into a brightly shining courtyard. The grass was perfectly green with winding cobblestoned pathways running through it. In the center there was a giant water fountain with stoned statues. Outlining the perimeter, there grew bushes of every flower. Roses, lilies, blue bells, lavender. Upon the courtyard lawn, he saw groups of kids sitting or playing games, each using their abilities in some sort of fashion.

"Isn't it pretty?" Rapunzel asked.

"Sure is," Jack nodded in awe. "It's beautiful! But aren't 'normal people' going to see them using their abilities and freak out?" Jack asked pointing to the groups of students.

"Oh, no," Rapunzel reassured. "Ms. Julie Carver created a spell to protect the school. Only those who have special abilities can see us. The others just see a school of normal kids. Besides, we're far enough away from town that we hardly get passer-bys. It's just in case."

"Sounds like Ms. Carver is a witch."

"She is of sorts. She uses chemistry and other sciences to create magical things."

"Awesome!" Jack then spotted the girl with the feathered hair. She was also dressed in same colored clothes as her hair; blues, yellows, purples, and greens. She was flying around the large grey rabbit. "Uh…why is there a rabbit here?" He asked pointing in their direction.

"That's Peter, but everyone here calls him Bunny," Rapunzel said. "He was once normal but a freak accident turned him into a rabbit. He's had a very negative attitude ever since then."

"What about the girl? She seems…like a hummingbird fairy."

"More or less, that's what she is. She flies super-fast and is super-stealthy. Her only problem is her teeth fetish."

"Teeth fetish?"

"Yeah. If she sees perfect teeth or really white ones, she goes crazy and she will never leave you alone," she said and rolled her eyes. "I can remember when I had to deal with her. If Peter didn't return when he did, I might have gone insane."

"Why?"

"He has buck teeth," Rapunzel giggled and pointed. "Tooth just can't get enough of them." They watched for a few seconds as Bunny swatted Tooth away and began to scold her, however her demeanor remained positive and she just giggled slightly. "Come on," Rapunzel nudged. "I'll show you around."

They began walking and Rapunzel pointed out all the other kids, passing Thumbelina, the girl who can become the size of a thumb; Pascal, the boy who can blend into his surrounding giving the illusion of disappearing; and not to mention Elinor, the lady who becomes a bear.

"You're telling me that Elinor can turn into a bear?" Jack tried to clarify.

"Yep. She can change at will or if she gets defensive or angry. So we try not to anger her."

Jack was so confused that he didn't even see Merida until he nearly ran into her.

"That bear is my mum," Merida said. "Are you making fun of her?"

"Nope," Jack shook his head.

"I was just telling him what she can do."

"Rapunzel," she said sternly. "What are you doing? You're going to miss your art class."

"I must have lost track of time. I was showing Jack around. North asked me too."

"I'll take over," Merida relaxed. "You'd better hurry."

"Well, I gotta go, Jack. Have fun with Merida. Hopefully she won't beat you into the ground too badly," Rapunzel called as she ran towards one of the buildings.

"See ya," Jack waved then turned to Merida and said, "So…what's up?"

"Are you stupid? The sky, obviously," she said and smiled. "So, you're the new boy. I've heard quite a bit about you, Ice Boy. And you can fight the Phantom Reapers? What luck. At least someone would survive if Pitch attacked."

"Who is Pitch? What's a Phantom Reaper?" Jack asked annoyed about being left out of the loop and confused.

"Pitch is the leader of the Phantom Reapers," Merida explained, getting slightly angrier as she explained. "He thrives off of other people's horrors and fears. He can turn your good dreams into nightmare which he can manifest into living mares of sand."

"That's actually an amazing ability but creepy," Jack nodded.

"We're not exactly sure what Gothel can do besides from being able to transport herself from one location to another easily. Nor are we sure about Alvin The Treacherous. We do know that Mord'u can also turn into a bear. He's the one I fear the most because he's a lot like my mum."

"That would freak me out too. What about their name though?"

"Phantom Reaper. They call themselves that because they enjoy living off of other people's fear and pain and no one ever sees them coming."

"So they reap the pleasure of other people's negative traits basically?" Jack summed.

"Yes!" Merida clenched her fist. "And it's awful! They are terrible people!"

"Anyway," Jack backed away and tried changing the subject. "I would like to know exactly how this is a school. Do you actually learn the average everyday stuff or just mess with powers?"

"Both. North has some of the older students or even graduates teach us the basics, depending on which is more their field, and then we go out to the courtyard where we practice our powers with games," she said. "Our P.E. is way more fun than normal schools'."

"So, how did all of you get here? Were you nearly kidnapped too?" he asked with a grin.

"Not really. North knows when something changes on the globe and that means when kids come of age to attend the school. He sends out letters and if need be, goes to the houses to convince their parents that it's a great opportunity for very smart kids," she said and rolled her eyes. "Like anyone would think Snotlout was smart."

"Who?" Jack cocked his head.

"You'll understand when you see him," Merida sighed.

"I've learned of Rapunzel's abilities, but what is yours and North's? All I can figure out is that he's got a thing for toys."

"He may seem like he's not all there at times, but he has a strong sixth sense and is a mild telepath. That's how he finds our location and…well, that's how he can teach us how to use our powers," she said and shrugged. "Personally, being able to read people's minds is really weird. I'm not exactly a big fan, but I'm okay with him."

"Hm, interesting," he said thoughtfully. "I guess I'll just have to be careful what I think about around him, won't I?"

"You learn to control your thoughts," she said with a small smile.

"And you?"

"Me? Well," Merida grinned mischievously and looked around the courtyard. "You see that apple hanging down off that tree on the other side of the courtyard?"

"Barely but yeah. Why?"

"I'm going to pick it from all the way over here," Merida informed him proudly as she grabbed her bow and an arrow. "Hey Astro!" She called getting the attention of a young dark haired boy, his hair that was spiked in two places but going in different directions. "Toss me that apple when it falls!"

"Ok!" Astro responded and stood by the tree.

Merida lifted her bow and arrow and aimed at the stem of the apple. She breathed out gently, steadying herself before she let loose her arrow. Jack watched in amazement as the arrow flew across the sky, over people, past people, and through a hole in a tree before it made contact with the stem of the apple, dropping the apple right into Astro's hand.

Merida lifted her head and smiled proudly. Nodding her head, she lowered her bow and raised her hand to let Astro know she was ready to receive the apple. Astro threw the apple high over the courtyard. Merida moved ever so slightly and caught it easily in her hand. She turned to Jack with a wide smile and took a large bite out of the apple.

Jack was awestruck. "How? That must have been hundreds of yards away!"

"I can always make my mark no matter how far away the target is."

"You're like a sniper but with an arrow. Maybe even scarier."

"Yep," Merida nodded as she took another bite out of her apple. "So, would you like to see the school? I know you've seen most of the outside, but how about a tour of the inside? Since you will be going here and learning here for a while, you might as well know your way around."

"Okay, I'm cool with it," he said and snickered internally at his accidental joke.

Merida turned, her bow tightly gripped in her hand, and they began their tour of the school. First she took Jack into the gym where there was a group of boys of all sizes and…colors playing basketball. There were some really weird looking kids in there and it seemed far more challenging seeing how some of the kids could go invisible or teleport.

Jack blinked a few times but allowed himself to move on. Next, Merida showed him the art building where he saw girls singing impossible notes or a four armed boy playing a duet by himself. He also spotted Rapunzel doing a painting of a misty lake and he had to admit he was impressed.

The blonde girl somehow knew they were there and she turned and waved happily. Jack and Merida waved back and they moved on, letting Jack take one last glance at the amazing painting.

Next they reached the science wing. This particular wing was underground in super reinforced rooms so the strange experiments didn't destroy half the country. Inside one of the rooms they passed by was a small, thin boy trying to get a bunch of books away from a pigeon toed, chubby boy who looked like he had every phobia known to man.

The next place they went was a large arena for those with super abilities such as strength, speed, or endurance. Some of the things the students were doing was making Jack dizzy. He wanted to get out of that place as fast as possible and soon they ended up outside again.

"Wow," he said, looking around. "This place is big and I never realized how many people had…"

"Mutations," Merida finished. "I know it sounds disgusting, but there really isn't any better word for it," she said. She looked over at the clock tower. "I'm afraid I have to go. I think you'll be able to find your way back to the dorms. If not, you can ask one of the other students. Bye."

"See ya," he said and once she was gone, he went over to the fountain.

He hopped up onto the cement border and started slowly walking around it, looking into the water that showed his reflection. He still wasn't used to seeing white hair and blue eyes, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He squatted down and poked the water only to instantly create a section of frozen swirls and frost.

He didn't realize how long he sat there, messing with the shapes he made in the water, and soon the sun began to set. Even then, he didn't notice it. He didn't actually acknowledge anything until someone tapped him on the shoulder softly.

He jumped and landed on the water, fully freezing the rest of it. He looked up to see Rapunzel trying not to giggle at him and he couldn't help but grin at her.

"The statues look like they have you're powers," Rapunzel smiled.

"What?" Jack turned to find that the water that was spouting out of the hands of the statues were spouting ice. "Yeah they do," he agreed. He then turned back to Rapunzel. "You kinda scared me. I wasn't expecting anyone to…well, you know. Hi."

"Hello again," she said. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just saw you sitting there and wondered if you wanted to walk back to the dorms with me.

"Sure. Besides, you never showed me my room."

Rapunzel condensed herself in embarrassment. "I thought I was forgetting something. Come. I'll show you. So you are planning on going to go to bed eventually, right?"

"Duh, of course I am," he laughed and stood up. "You don't think I'm incapable of sleeping, do you?"

"Well, you have been asleep for two days," she smiled. "I thought maybe you'd be tired of sleeping."

"Ha, sleep is my favorite activity."

"Really?"

"No," he scoffed. "I was kidding. To be honest, I don't really know what my favorite activity is."

"It just might be having fun," she said as they began walking toward the dorms. "You seem to find almost anything enjoyable."

"I know. My sister used to…" he sighed at the mention of his sister and slowed his pace. "Man, I hope she's okay. I'd probably kill myself if anything happened to her."

Rapunzel's face contorted into pity and her heart panged with sadness. "You really care for her, don't you?"

"Of course I do," he said, almost as if he was insulted. "She's my sister. I'd rather be in her place."

"I wish I had a sibling like you," Rapunzel whispered. "I used to have an older sister, at least I think I did."

"You had a sister? Where is she? Does she go here too?" Jack asked.

"No she doesn't I don't think. I think I'd recognize her. It's more of a memory of a girl I have a connection too. I vaguely remember her. I lived with my mother but she didn't. She visited me when I was really young. But I haven't seen her since. My mother was…," she trailed off, her eyes watering just slightly. "But it doesn't matter. I'm happy here. I'm with people who don't want to destroy my powers or hurt me."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was smaller, my mom tried to cut my hair only to have it grow back twice as long within one night," she said and looked at him sadly. "She didn't know what to think and it scared her. She stayed away from me. Was afraid of me. I didn't see her for days for she had locked my bedroom door. Then she had a change of heart or something and was no longer afraid but for the longest time, she just kept me locked in the house. More specifically my bedroom. You can't imagine how bored I was."

"I'm sure," he said and smiled kindly. "Well, at least you're free here and you can do whatever you want, right? And that painting, wow. Just wow. Did you teach yourself how to do that?"

"Yep. Being alone and bored for so long, I taught myself how to draw and paint my wishes and dreams," she said, her spirits lifted. "I'm actually kind of glad to have been alone for so long or I wouldn't have found my talent. What about you? What hobbies do you have?"

"Eh, mostly just making people laugh and playing with my sister and her friends," he said, lifting the staff over his shoulders. "I can remember this one summer when my family and I went to the lake and I swung upside-down from a tree and fell into the lake. Man I was stupid. I almost hit my head on a rock, but it made the kids laugh. That's what I wanted."

"You really like being around kids, don't you?" she said, her eyes looking at him carefully. "I don't think I've ever seen such joy in a boy before. Usually they try to be impressive and cool, but you'd prefer being with kids then playing a sport."

"Yep, that's me. Different in just about every way," he said and tapped a wall with the staff to make it frost over. "Now I'm really different. I'm almost glad I was nearly kidnapped or I might not have found you guys."

He smiled over at her and she grinned back, only to find that they were right in front of the girl's dorm.

She stopped and said, "Well, I gotta go."

"My room?" Jack asked.

"Oh," Rapunzel pointed to the opposite building. "That's the boy's dorms. "I'm not allowed in there. Yours is on the third floor, third door on your right."

"Thanks," Jack nodded as he headed in that direction.

"I'll see you tomorrow in creative writing class, okay?"

"Sure thing," he said. "Do we actually have to write stuff in that class?"

"Yeah. That's why it's called creative writing class, silly," she said and he laughed. "Anyway, good night."

"Night," he said and waved as she made her way through the gates and into the large brick building. All the rest of the night, Rapunzel felt as if she forgot to tell Jack something.

Jack turned and walked into the other brick building. For him, the three flights of stairs was easy to conqueror and before he knew it he was standing outside the door. He turned to handle to find it unlocked and walked into the room.

The room wasn't lit up and shadows danced everywhere. He walked down the short hall and around the corner to see a large glass paned, double door leading to a balcony outside. The moon shone through and lit the place with a blue-ish white light. _This is an amazing view._

Jack's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a threatening growl from behind him. He turned to see two large emerald green eyes staring at him. The pupils, narrow slits. Looking down, he saw the row of white teeth reflecting the moonlight as the growl escaped them.

Jack raised his staff in defense and pointed it at the floating eyes and teeth. His eyes slightly adjusted and saw that there was a dark, large crouching mass attached to the eyes. Jack's heartbeat raced.


	3. A Dragon

Hey there! So Here's the next chapter. Now I said I would reveal the three characters that made a cameo in the last chapter so here they are:

Thumbelina - From well, Thumbelina.

Astro - From Astroboy.

Ned McDodd - Mayor from Horton Hears a Who.

I don't know if this question has crossed anyone's minds but all characters appearances are from their first movie (if they have more than one. HTTYD I'm looking at you) Just to clarify looks and what not.

ENJOY! XD

* * *

Jack never felt so panicked. He clutched onto his staff, making his knuckles turn white. The floor beneath him began to frost over and quickly traveled to the walls, slowly crawling upwards. He breathed heavily in the cold temperature of the room, as did the large mass.

The eyes narrowed even further when the room began to frost. Its teeth clenched tighter and its growls got louder, making large puffs of air visible to the already terrified Jack. It began to advance slowly when a door opened up behind it and light came pouring into the room.

"Toothless?" came a nasily voice. "What's wrong? Why are-Oh god! It's freezing in here!" The voice took shape in a thin boy as he walked out of the room. He turned his head toward the two at a stand still and just stared for a second.

Once the situation registered, he quickly came running out into the room and stood between Jack and Toothless. "Whoa! Please wait. Don't do anything stupid." He turned to Toothless. "Back down bud."

Toothless growled in up and down tones, snapping his head in Jack's direction several times. "I understand that but you're scaring him." He then turned to Jack, firmly directing him. "Put your staff down."

"Are you kidding!" Jack scoffed. "That thing is going to attack me!"

"That _thing_ is my friend. He thinks it's a weapon. Now lower it."

"It's a stick!"

"A stick can still hurt! Now please, lower your staff!"

Jack contemplated for several seconds. He loosened his grip then tightened it repeatedly. He looked at the creature the boy called Toothless, seeing that it wasn't letting up either. This made him very uneasy. But then he looked at the boy, his eyes calm, intense, and begging to obey him. Jack reluctantly agreed, believing that if the boy was comfortable with the creature, he could be too.

Jack lowered his staff to his side and stood up straight. Much to his surprise, the creature did the same thing. Its eyes retracted, the snarl covered, the growls gone, and it sat on its hind legs, gazing intently at him like a curious puppy.

The boy lowered his hands and sighed in relief. "Thank you. That could have been disastrous."

"I did not expect it to do that," Jack remarked pointing to Toothless.

" _It_ is a he and his name is Toothless," the boy informed a bit annoyed.

"What is he?" Jack slowly backed up and looked around the boy to get a better view of Toothless.

"He's a dragon."

Jack snapped his head at the boy who had a very proud smile on his face. "A dragon?"

"Yep."

"As in reptile that can fly?"

"Yes."

"As in breathe fire?"

"Yeah," the boy answered again, cocking an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Nope," Jack shrugged. He then looked back at Toothless. "May I get closer?" Jack gestured to the dragon.

"Sure. Just take it slow. He doesn't like strangers."

Jack slowly approached the dragon, which eyed him cautiously. Toothless let him get closer but the moment Jack put his handout to touch him, he snarled. Jack flinched his hand back and laughed nervously, "Touchy isn't he?" he began to circle the dragon curiously. "It's just that I thought dragons were myth. Didn't exist."

"Well," the boy rubbed the back of his head. "Theoretically, there's suppose to be more, but I haven't seen any. Toothless says there are thousands upon thousands. I think they're hiding from both the mutant world and the normal world."

"He said that huh? That's co-Wait. He talks?" Jack asked excitedly.

"Sort of. I can understand him but everyone else hears growls and grumbles."

"So that's why you're here? Because you can speak to dragons and you _have_ a dragon?"

"Pretty much, I think. Nothing special."

"Nothing special!" Jack laughed. "That's the most awesome ability I've heard of today!"

"Really?" the boy's face lit up. "Thanks. And judging by the state of the room, I'd say you can make it sno-Oh god! You're the new boy. Jason?"

"Jack. You were close."

"Jack. Right. I've been expecting you."

"You have?" Jack turned to look at the boy. "Why?"

"I'm your roommate," he said unenthusiastically as he swung his arms around nervously.

"Rapunzel said nothing about a roommate."

"She apparently said nothing about a dragon either," the boy grinned. "That's ok. Rapunzel's mind is everywhere. It's working so fast to take everything in that she forgets the small things sometimes. I believe it has to do with the fact she was locked away most of her life."

"Makes one want to take everything in, I agree. You have my name but I don't have yours."

"Oh. My name is Hiccup," he said as he held his hand out. Jack shook it as he cocked an eyebrow. "Great name, I know. Sorry you're stuck with me."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"It kind of is around here."

"Why?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I'm weird. Different. You're going to have to ask them," he gestured towards the window with his head.

"I think you're fine."

"Really?" Hiccup asked uncertainly. "You don't mind me?"

"Nope. Besides, you seem pretty interesting. Can't wait to hear some of your stories. What's it like to actually talk to a dragon?"

Hiccup perked up and smiled. "Kind of like talking to any other animal. They usually just think about eating," Hiccup said and ruffled his hair some more. "The best part about Toothless though is that he is very intelligent…for an oversized lizard. I still have a lot to learn before I can know everything about them," Hiccup said as he stretched. "Well, I'm exhausted. Chasing Fishlegs for those books was almost like running a marathon."

"I know what you mean," Jack laughed. "What's his deal with the books? He seemed possessive."

"Fishlegs loves books, it's just that he gets _too_ into them. When he does, he absentmindedly tears off bits of the pages and eats them."

"Is that his special ability?" Jack asked. "Eating books to absorb their knowledge?"

Hiccup chuckled. "No, it's just a bad habit. He has a photographic memory of sorts. Anything he sees, hears, touches, tastes, or smells he remembers. He can also project his memories in front of him so that everyone can see what he's talking about if need be."

"That's pretty cool," Jack nodded. He then moved to the side a bit so Hiccup could walk into the bathroom. It seemed as if Hiccup was a little stiff and careful about moving his mid section but Jack brushed it off as nerves.

"I should be going to bed," Hiccup said. "I've had a hard day." Hiccup walked back out and pointed to the bed on the right side of the room. "Toothless and I sleep there. He likes being near the window."

Jack put his hands up in front of him. "Don't worry. I won't be taking anyone's spot. I'm the new guy." Jack jumped when he felt Toothless nudge him with his head and growl softly.

"He said 'thanks for understanding'," Hiccup translated. He walked out of the bathroom and turned the off. As he walked toward the bed, he stopped and turned around. "You don't happen, by any chance, to…uh know how to defrost the room? Our beds are covered in ice."

Jack walked up next to Hiccup to see what he was talking about. And it was true! The beds were completely covered in ice. The night stands, the desks, and the drawers besides each bed had a layer of ice. "Oooo. Um, well..I'd like to help but I just got this ability a few days ago and I don't know how."

"That's ok. Toothless has it." Hiccup pointed towards the dragon as he blew his fire over the furniture lightly, careful not to catch it on fire. Within minutes, the room was free of ice and the sheet dry from the water. "Well, good night Jack. I'll see you in the morning." Hiccup said and got into bed with Toothless climbing into it as well and curling up at the bottom.

Jack watched the peculiar sight. It was weird enough to see a dragon but to see it curl up like a cat. That was a new one in his book. "Yeah. Night," Jack mumbled back.

Jack walked over to his bed and plopped in. She laid there just starring at the ceiling thinking about the day and numerous surprises it dealt him. _Emma would have loved these people. Especially Rapunzel's hair. She would braid it for hours! And Toothless. She'd never leave that dragon alone._ His thought put a smile on his face but then he remembered where she was, and his smile fell. Somewhere out there with those nasty people, doing who knows what to her.

He continued to lay there, thinking about what he could have done differently to save Emma. For what seemed like hours he contemplated but to no avail. He even tried to understand why they wanted him. _Make it snow? Why would that be so important?_ He tried to think of where they could have taken her. _An island, yes. But which one? There are hundreds! Maybe thousands!_

Shortly after, Jack's mind grew weary and his eyes began to fall. His last image was of the moon shining in the sky.

* * *

"He's not going to like this," Gothel grumbled.

The four figures walked through the cavern slowly, careful not to fall on the blue-green ice that covered the floor and walls.

"When does he like anything?" Alvin asked.

"I don't understand why we work for that maniac," Pitch slinked up next to them. "We are quite capable of terrorizing the world on our own."

"You work for him because you're weaker without him," a voice stated as it bounced across the ice walls of the tunnel. The four looked toward the voice and saw a young man walk out with a demonic smile on his face. "You would all fail without him. Just try and deviate from the plan."

"What are you doing here, Dagur?" Gothel rolled her eyes. "We're here to see-"

"I know who you're here to see!" Dagur exploded. The four flinched backward as the man's face contorted horribly and turned bright red. He then relaxed and ran his hand over his red hair to smooth it out. "He wishes me to give you this." Dagur pulled a rope and an ear shattering roar echoed throughout the tunnels.

In a split second, a thin mist of liquid came careening at the four. Pitch materialized out of the way to avoid it but Gothel didn't act quick enough and was hit. Within seconds, Gothel, Alvin, and Mord'u were petrified and couldn't move. Pitch materialized next to them and examined them.

He turned to Dagur angrily. "What did you-"

He never finished his sentence for several large icicles came right at them. Pitch gathered his black sand and used it to defend himself but the others weren't so lucky. The ice created a deep gash on Gothel's cheek, stabbed Alvin in the right shoulder, and impaled Mord'u's left leg. All three tried to cry out in pain the paralyzing effect of the mist denied them of that relief.

"Now," Dagur smiled wickedly. "Maybe you four won't fail next time."

"It wasn't completely our doing," Pitch snapped. He threw a stream of sand at Dagur who merely sliced through with great ease. "Those goody tooshu mutants came unexpectedly. We had the boy."

"The point of the story is that you still **_FAILED!_** And he's not pleased. He needs that boy."

"We know that," Gothel spoke up. The paralyzing mist was beginning to wear off. "But we didn't fail completely."

"What are you talking about?" Dagur cocked an eyebrow.

"We still have the boy's sister," Alvin strained to speak.

Dagur raised his eyebrows in surprise. "So you four aren't completely useless."

"We were never useless from the start," Mord'u grumbled as he stood over Dagur. "Here's the brat." Mord'u then dropped the sack he had placed Emma in on the way. Once she landed on the floor, a loud exclamation of pain escaped the bag.

"Well, open it!" Dagur snapped.

Mord'u bent down and undid the knot at the top and dumped Emma out onto the ice cold floor. She immediately removed her hands from the ground for the sudden change of temperature on her hands stung her greatly. She then looked up and saw Mord'u towering over her. She quickly sprang to her feet and began to run in the opposite direction only to run into another body.

"Going somewhere little girl?" Dagur asked as he grabbed her by her hair and kept her in place. Emma screamed in pain and struggled against his grip. "Quiet brat," Dagur spat as he yanked her harder to shut her up. Emma complied, hoping to stop the pulling. "Now what's your name?"

"E-ee-mm—m-aa," she stammered in fear between her tears.

"Emma," Dagur nodded. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Because you creeps want to hurt my brother," she said bravely as she tried to pull away.

Dagur released her hair only to wrap his arm around her neck in a choke hold and bent her arm forcefully behind her back. "Now listen Emma," he spoke softly in her ear with fake sympathy. "We don't want to hurt your brother. We just need him for our plan. He's very important, but the job will most definitely kill him."

Emma clawed desperately at Dagur's hand to get away. "Why? He never met you. He never hurt you," she cried, tears streaming down her face.

"OH! Enough with the waterworks!" Gothel snapped. "Let me just take her-"

"No!" Dagur snarled at her. "She could be your salvation to get that boy. She'll be bait for him." He smiled as he began to rub his head gently up and down Emma's head creepily.

"How?" Alvin asked. "We can't let them know where headquarters is. They'll destroy it."

"I'll work it out," Dagur stood up, Emma tightly in his clutches. "Till then, Pitch. He wants more nightmares."

"I'm going as fast as I can," Pitch pointed out annoyed.

"Go faster then! Gothel, he wants you to find anything and anyone else useful at the market. And while you're at it, find out what's happening at the school. Alvin, Mord'u, he wants you on constructing. The others need your strength."

"Yes, Dagur," The three nodded.

"Go! Now!"

Pitch and Gothel evaporated in seconds as Alvin and Mord'u headed deeper into the tunnels. Another sound echoed through the room, that of a growling animal. Dagur looked around confused.

"What was that?" he asked.

Alvin and Mord'u stopped walking and listened as well. The sound bounced off the ice walls, amplifying it even louder.

"Sounds like a hunger growl to me," Mord'u said.

"I think it's coming from her," Alvin pointed at Emma. "We had to make our way back slowly so North wouldn't get wind of us. She hasn't eaten in over two days."

"You idiots!" Dagur rolled his eyes. "What are you still standing here for? Get going! The construction won't build itself." Alvin and Mord'u turned quickly and ran down the tunnel.

"Eret!" Dagur screamed.

A young man with sleek black hair and tattoo under his chin entered the room nervously. "Yes, sir?"

"Take her to the cells," Dagur commanded as he forcefully pushed Emma toward him.

Eret caught her gently and looked at her tear stained face, his heart melting in pity for the girl. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Oh don't get soft Eret," Dagur spat. "She's just another pon in this game. She's nothing to get emotional over. Just lock her up!"

"Yes, sir," Eret nodded as he firmly grabbed Emma's arm and began to drag her deep into the ice cold tunnels.

"Oh. And get her something to eat before she starves to death and is no longer useful to me," Dagur added neutrally.

"Yes, sir," Eret nodded again.


	4. Under Our Radar

Here's the next chapter! Yeah! It's been really fun writing this. And I apologize ahead of time if characters seem out of character. I'm trying to keep them true to their personalities. I hope you enjoy it. And please PLEASE write reviews. I love hearing what people have to say or hear theories. (I know there are some who want to know what pairings there are going to be but I don't want to give that away. Takes away from the aww! factor.)

ENJOY! XD

* * *

The young dark haired boy was dreaming of robots. Every shape and size. Red, green, brown, and yellow. Even an odd one that looked like a soft marshmallow. He was going on fun and amazing adventures with his metallic friends. They defeated the broccoli monster together and made friends with the King Canine and Queen Feline.

Around his room, the small night light danced across his posters of his favorite sci-fi characters and his love of robotics. It illuminated his dreams, his imagination, but it failed to lite the dark corners of the room. From out of the shadows, Pitch appeared grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh! What a fun little dream," he slinked over to the bed. "So friendly, so lighthearted. All that's missing is a touch of fear."

He laughed as he touched the robots one by one, transforming them into horrid monsters. Pitch's adrenaline rushed at the sight of the Oriental boy cringe in pain and fear. Squirm and lash out against his dream. Pitch was ecstatic to see five dark horses manifest in front of him.

"I picked the perfect dream to end my time on this continent," Pitch smiled happily. The horses pranced around him gaily, waiting to be told what to do. "Five from one dream. This kid has one big imagination. And each and every one of you absolutely gorgeous."

He took a firm grip of one of the Nightmares that encircled his head and starred directly into its eyes. "Now call the others I've gathered here, and join the rest at headquarters." The Nightmare nodded and galloped out the window, quickly followed by hundreds of others. "I now have the other continents to attend to."

* * *

"North," Elinor threw open the doors. "Anything yet?"

North scrambled to catch the porcelain doll he was holding from falling on the floor and shattering. "Elinor! Knock! How many times do I have to say it?"

"Sorry."

"Anything on what?" North asked as he put the doll up.

"Jack's sister?"

"Nothing!" North threw up his hands exasperated. "I have watched the globe, nothing. Read everything I could about hiding under radar, didn't help. I don't know what's left."

"You read everything on radar?" Elinor cocked an eyebrow dubiously. "Within a few days?"

North paused and looked at Elinor, darting his eyes back and forth. "Well," he laughed. "Ok, not everything. But what I've read doesn't help us. Not one bit!"

"North," Elinor held the bridge of her nose. "You've been trying to solve this for eighteen years…"

"Yes! But since Jack was attacked maybe there's-"

"There's been no change," she interrupted. "You thought the same thing five years ago. 'Something new would show up' but nothing has." North's face fell, knowing she was right. "I know you mean well, and by no means give up on your search. Just know there might not be anything different and try to find another solution. Maybe Pitch knows how to hide from us."

"If he has, we're in bigger trouble than I thought. We wouldn't be able to detect him if he attacked." North's words instilled worry in his heart and he sprang from his seat. "Phil! Keep your eye on that globe! We must know if Pitch shows up!"

"Oh North," Elinor sighed.

"I am not going to let a single student or faculty get hurt Elinor," North said forcefully. "If you have any suggestions, please let me know."

"How about outside information?"

"What?" North cocked an eyebrow.

"From outside I normal parameters. Maybe something is showing up on their radar. Maybe they've noticed some strange going ons that we're missing. I can get my husband to keep an eye out."

North nodded his head in contemplation and began to pace the room. He mumbled to himself agreeing and disagreeing, trying to figure out if it would work at all. "Elinor! You are a genius! Yes! Good idea! How about Gobber too? He has friends on the outside."

"Agreed," Elinor nodded. "Have two different people. Maybe they will get something."

* * *

Jack was woken up by a combination of things. One was his stomach churning and tightening as if he was starving. Like he hadn't eaten in days! The second was Toothless stretching and whacking the bed with his tail. Jack's eyes popped open as he fell from the bed and as he slowly stood up, he looked at the dragon in confusion; still in awe and shock that he was even in the presence of such a magnificent creature.

He then looked over to see Hiccup putting a book in his backpack. Jack rubbed his eyes and yawned as he asked, "What time is it?"

"Fifteen till eight. We need to get to class before Lady Elinor gets mad at us," Hiccup said and grabbed one last book before putting the backpack on and heading to the balcony. "Come on Toothless. We don't want Jack to be late on his first day in her class."

Jack's stomach growled loudly, causing Toothless' ear flaps to spring up in curiosity. "Is there time to get some food first? I feel like I've missed 10 meals. No wonder I feel so tired."

I understand you on that tired bit," Hiccup nodded. "I had what seemed like endless nightmares last night." Jack's stomach growled again and Hiccup grinned slightly. "We'll stop off at the cafeteria real quick and get something before class."

"Great!" Jack jumped up. "Just let me freshen up real quick." He ran to the bathroom and proceeded with his normal morning routine. "What is it that I'll be needing for my class?"

"Just a pencil and some paper. We are only going to be writing stuff," Hiccup shrugged. "You can borrow some of my supplies since I know you don't have any yet."

"Alright." Jack walked out of the bathroom, with not much change in his hair.

"The cafeteria and classroom are on the other side of the courtyard," Hiccup said and got onto Toothless' back. "Hop on." Hiccup gestured behind him.

Jack looked at the two uncertain. "Me? Ride on a dragon. Are you sure it's safe?"

"Yeah. I've been riding him for years. It's safe." Jack shrugged and hopped onto Toothless' back. Toothless let out a noise of displeasure. "It's only to other side," Hiccup patted Toothless' head. "I think you can survive. Let's go bud."

The dragon jumped from the banister and soon they were gliding over the school grounds. Jack smiled and enjoyed the quick flight across the courtyard. _So this is what flying feels like. Awesome!_

In no time, they were at the cafeteria and grabbed a couple of bagels. Before Jack could finish one bite, they were at their first class. What surprised Jack though, was that Toothless just followed Hiccup into the room.

"Okay, a little weird," he mumbled but also followed.

Inside were a lot of kids Jack had never seen before and some he already had. He spotted Rapunzel and Merida talking to the Thumbelina girl and he followed Hiccup over to where they were chatting. When he walked up, the girls turned and Rapunzel smiled at the boys.

"I see you met Hiccup," Rapunzel smiled.

"And Toothless," Jack nodded. "Thanks for the warning," he winked playfully.

"I am so sorry," Rapunzel put her hand to her mouth. "I knew I was forgetting something."

"It's fine. I think we're good now." Jack patted Toothless' head, for which he received a warning growl. "Or not."

"Alright class. Time to start," Lady Elinor said as she came to the front of the classroom.

"You can sit next to me," Hiccup said and pointed to a desk to his left.

"Thanks," Jack said and took the seat.

Merida sat to his left and Rapunzel sat diagonally from her. He looked to where Lady Elinor, the bear lady, was writing the objective on the white board. "To day will be a trip down memory lane. I want you write a memoir of the pleasant memory you have. Whatever makes you happy when you think about it."

Jack smiled. _This is easy. I've got plenty._ Rapunzel thought for a second then her face lit up with excitement as did Merida's when she got a memory.

Lady Elinor walked down the aisle and stood between Hiccup and Jack. "Hiccup," Lady Elinor said softly.

"Yes?" Hiccup asked.

"You don't have to do this assignment."

Hiccup nodded and pulled out his journal and began to draw.

Jack cocked an eyebrow at this. He watched Lady Elinor walk back to the front of the room in confusion. _Why doesn't he have to do the assignment?_

Jack let the question go and began to write. He did continued to look at Hiccup questioningly when he noticed Hiccup was moving his head a lot. It kept going up and down as if looking at something. _What is he drawing?_

Jack looked in the direction that Hiccup was looking and smiled.

Jack felt eyes on him and looked to see Lady Elinor staring at him intently. He looked down on his paper and began to write again but then stopped. What he was writing about was him and Emma the first time they went camping, which only made him begin to worry and no longer focused on the assignment. _How can I write when she's out there getting hurt? When she's scared._

He couldn't stand remembering the look of fear on her face as that big brute, Mord'u, held her in that dangerous tight grip. He shook his head several times and closing his eyes didn't seem to help either. It just made the image burn in the back of his eyelids even more.

Eventually his, non-purposeful actions grabbed the attention of Rapunzel and she just stared at him. Now she was distracted by him and she brought out her sketch book. She carefully began sketching out his form and the expression on his face, hoping that no one would notice.

Jack's eyes popped open, and the entire class' concentration were interrupted when a pair of twins broke the silence.

"Ugh!" the boy sighed. "I can't believe it. You mean read and write!"

"While we're still alive?" the girl twin finished.

"Yeah?" another dark haired boy added. "Why read and write when we can just do the stuff we read and write about?"

"Silence!" Lady Elinor projected then turned into a bear and roared. The three immediately went quiet and went back to their writings. As Elinor went back to her human form, the other students also went back to their writings.

For nearly twenty minutes, Rapunzel was able to get away with drawing instead of writing and soon her drawing was nearly completed. She would have finished it if Lady Elinor didn't call the papers up.

All the kids passed up their stories and she let them out one by one. "Hiccup," Elinor said as he passed her. "Don't forget your meeting with North today."

"I never do ma'am," Hiccup smile. "Toothless never lets me forget."

Elinor nodded and motioned them to continue. She then proceeded to release the students until she got to Jack and Rapunzel.

"Hold on, you two," she said, looking at their papers. "I may not be capable of reading minds, but from what I can see, something is on yours. Do you mind telling me what it is and why this is all you wrote, Jack?"

She held the paper up and he stared at the unfinished sentence he had written. It said, _One time, my sister and I had a surprise camping trip to a lake. She had never been camping before and I was determined to…_ He grabbed the paper and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't concentrate, not since my sister was kidnapped," he said. "I can barely think of anything but wanting to find her."

"I understand, Jack, but you will need to also do the work. North is doing his best. The moment something comes up, he will tell you. You can trust him. He will do everything in his power to help," Lady Elinor explained. "Besides, you can never stop learning."

"I know," he sighed and tried to smile, "and I will definitely try to do better."

She nodded at the boy. "Alright, you may go. Rapunzel, I still need to talk to you."

"I'll wait for you if you want," Jack said to her.

"It's okay. I'll meet up with you later," she said and smiled as he shrugged and walked out.

"Rapunzel, why is it that you only stopped halfway? Your paper was very well written then you just stopped," Elinor said. "Can you please explain to me why?"

"Well…I got inspired to draw something," Rapunzel said. She crossed her arms in front of her body and clasped her hands as she swayed slightly. "And you know how I am when I get inspired. I just have to draw."

"If that's so, then may I see your drawing?"

"Uh…it's not finished and I really don't like showing unfinished work," she said, evading her eyes.

Lady Elinor cocked an eyebrow. "Very well. But I want to see it eventually."

"Alright," Rapunzel agreed.

"Go on."

Rapunzel left the classroom and went to the cafeteria to join her friends. Merida and Jack were sitting at a table and she joined them.

"Your mother is scary," Jack said to Merida.

"Tell me about it," Merida rolled her eyes. "At home, she's all 'being proper is the best way' and 'proper grammar is the way of the world'."

"Sounds like dulls-ville."

Merida shrugged. "At times she's right but it does get annoying at times."

Rapunzel sat down next to Merida. "You excited for your first day of training?"

"I think so. It's later this afternoon right?"

"Yep," Merida nodded. "5 PM. And don't be late." She narrowed her eyes threateningly at him.

"I won't," Jack said putting his hands up defensively. "Why are you so concerned?"

Rapunzel giggled. "Because she's your first round of training."

"Prepare to get your butt kicked," Merida smiled competitively.


	5. Flying!

Whoo- hoo! Next chapter! Things are getting crazy! Hehehehehehe!

ENJOY!

* * *

"Are you ready for your first training session with North?" Hiccup asked as he packed up a few things in his knapsack.

"Totally!" Jack jumped and down excitedly. He ended up hitting Toothless' nose in the process. "Sorry."

"Hopefully Merida will cut you some slack because you're new. But I hardly doubt it." Hiccup cringed for a second and rubbed his temple but then continued to gather his things.

"I don't want her to go easy on me. I like a good challenge." He hit Toothless again as he lowered his hand. "Sorry. I'll just move over here."

"Well, I hope you're ready because she can get really competitive."

"Good! Maybe if I egg her on, she get harder on me."

"Wouldn't recommend it. She has a fiery temper," Hiccup grinned. "Ahh-don't-don't tell her I said that."

"Don't worry," Jack nodded. "Lips are sealed." He motioned with his hand to zip his lips shut. "But I do have some questions about the kids in our class." Jack continued to move sideways one step at a time due to Toothless getting closer and circling him in curiosity.

"Ok. What would you like to know?"

"Those twins that spoke, who are they? They seem fun."

"They're Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Twins as you noticed. Fraternal. They…they are so stupid that they are intelligent."

"What? That doesn't even make sense."

"Well, they are really stupid individually, I think. They could just be putting up an act or something but I seriously doubt. However, you put them together, they're geniuses," Hiccup stated. "The only problem is that they really love beating each other up. They hardly ever actually work together, but when they do, they could probably find the cure to cancer."

"Wow. That's really interesting," Jack said. "Is that all they can do?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know. I don't even think North knows. They fight so much that they don't participate in the classes. No one knows if there's anything else they can do. They do, however, have a love of crazy stunts and explosions. Keep chemicals away from them."

"Thanks for the heads up," Jack nodded. "And the dark haired one that joined them?"

"That was Snotlout. His head is indestructible."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. You can hit his face with anything and he won't even feel it," Hiccup shrugged. "I guess that's why people think he's so dumb sometimes."

"But you don't think so?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know. I feel he acts that way to be cool and popular but…it's just a feeling. Forget it."

"And what about…hey Toothless why do you keep getting close to me. I keep hitting you," Jack gently pushed Toothless away. "What about the girl you were drawing? The blonde with the headband."

"You saw that?" Hiccup blushed slightly.

"Yes," Jack smiled mischievously. "You were really into it. You didn't realize how much your head was moving."

"Oh," Hiccup turned around to avoid eye contact.

"Well? Who is she?" Jack pried. He wanted to know who this girl was. _He totally has a thing for her._

"That's Astrid. She and Merida are the two strongest girls here, but Astrid can turn her right hand into a stone mallet," Hiccup explained. "Or into any weapon in fact. Her favorite is the axe though."

"Is it permanently attached or can she throw it?"

"She can throw it. It's kind of cool and weird at the same time."

"I can imagine. Was I just hit with metal or skin and organs? The riddle of the century," Jack rubbed his chin in deep thought playfully.

Hiccup chuckled. "Yep. That would be."

Jack was broken out of his playful form when Toothless nudged him hard and began to sniff fiercely. "Whoa! Toothless what are you doing?" Jack backed away from the dragon but he kept coming at him. "Umm..Hiccup. What's he doing?"

"Toothless. Stop. Come on," The dragon ignored him and continued to back Jack up towards the balcony. "What are you doing?"

Toothless formed several growls that made Hiccup stop and look back and forth between Jack and Toothless. "What?" Jack questioned nervously. "Did I go through something that he doesn't like?"

"No," Hiccup answered distracted. He was still listening to what Toothless was saying.

Toothless nudged Jack harder which made him trip sloppily and quickly backwards onto the balcony. "Come on Toothless. I thought we were friends."

"Toothless. Are you sure?" Hiccup asked rushing to stand next to him. "What if you're wrong? You could kill him." Toothless gave him a sarcastic cocked eye to the boy and rolled his eyes back to Jack.

"What!" Jack exclaimed.

"Toothless seems to think you can fly," Hiccup explained quickly. "Bud, I know you would love a flying partner but pushing him off the balcony isn't going to make it happen."

Toothless snorted in disagreement and began to advance on Jack even more, causing him to lean backwards dangerously far. "Look, um, please don't. I'd love to find out on my own time…and.."

"Toothless stop!" Hiccup hollered as he pulled on his harness. Toothless refused to move but backed up a bit to look at Hiccup. "Thanks bud."

Jack straightened a bit too in relief. "Thanks Toothless. You almost had me-"

Suddenly, Toothless lunged at Jack and in one swift move with his head, tossed him over the railing.

"Jack!" Hiccup called.

The world was tumbling around jack. He couldn't distinguish up or down, left or right. His vision flashed green, brown, blue, blue, green, brown and every other which way. Jack eventually squeezed his eyes shut and clutched onto his staff for dear life. He waited for the impact and the pain to come but it never did. Even the wind that was blowing through his hair stopped.

Jack took a gamble and opened his eyes ever so slightly. The sight he saw blew him away. He was one inch from the ground. His nose could almost touch the tallest blade of grass. He just couldn't believe what was happening. He was hovering over the ground.

Just as his heart rate was beginning to go down, he skyrocketed in seconds. He didn't know or understand how but a gust of wind suddenly appeared and pushed him up. He once again, was hundreds of feet in the air. He held his arms out to steady himself as the wind blew.

"I guess Toothless was right," Hiccup smiled as the boy and dragon appeared next to him. "I should really learn to just take his word for things."

"Yeah," Jack breathed nervously. "Just give a bit more of a warning next time!" Jack hollered the ending of his sentence when he dropped in elevation and almost collided with Toothless.

"Alright, Jack," Hiccup called. "Relax. Balance yourself."

"I'm trying but the wind is beginning to disappear."

Suddenly, the wind died down all together and Jack began to plummet to the ground.

"Oh no," Hiccup whispered as he guided Toothless in Jack's direction. "We'll catch you."

"Come back wind!" Jack hollered into the air.

The three of them were taken aback when the wind suddenly started again and Jack was once again hovering next to Hiccup and Toothless.

"That was lucky," Jack smiled.

"I don't think it was luck," Hiccup shook his head. Toothless gurgled at Hiccup and he nodded. "I agree bud. Jack, think about the wind dying down and once it does, think about it coming back."

"Are you crazy?"

"Ahh-," Hiccup shrugged as he teetered his hand back and forth. "A little."

"Ok." Jack shook his head as he concentrated. He thought about the wind dying down and it did. The moment he began to fall, he thought of the wind coming back and it did. He dropped no more than a few feet. "That was incredible. How did that happen?"

"I think you can control the wind and weather!" Hiccup laughed. "Looks like you will have something to practice in the arena. North will be pleased!"

"Yeah, because my snow making wasn't impressive enough," Jack teased.

"Come on. We'll lead you to the arena."

"I don't know how to move," Jack pointed out.

"Oooh. Good point," Hiccup nodded. "Well, let's try…"

* * *

Gothel was livid. She seethed and wallowed in her anger as she watched the school, due to that her day at the underground market was a bust. She didn't find anyone to join their little group. She couldn't even get that Hamada boy genius to sign on. Said that what they were planning was going against his dream of helping a lot of people. She thought he was going to be easy to get. Being a kid, he should have been easy, but now they'll have to find someone else that won't be so easy to make a deal with. _Stupid kid. He won't be doing much helping of anyone once our plan gets underway._

The school was busy and active with kids playing and using their powers. It was a jolly and happy environment. They were teleporting, expanding limbs, and running at high speeds to catch a ball.

Gothel just glared at the jovial kids. _They think that they are so much better than me. Than us! We are better. We will use our talents and rule this planet but what do they want to do? Co-exist with the humans! The very people who scorn and hurt and torture us because we are different. If I have my way, they will all die by the very powers they tried to destroy._

Gothel thought angry thoughts for a long time till she went to itch her cheek and felt the dried blood. She rubbed the blood away and ran her nails over the wound, only to have her nails enter and open it a little.

 _I don't care if he's more powerful. I hate him! I just want to suck the life out of him! He had no right to ruin my beautiful face! Now I have fix it._

As she felt her wound, a young boy walked by with his dog. She quickly grabbed the boy and kicked the dog away making it yelp.

"Let me go! Stranger dan-" the boy wriggled and screamed. He was cut off when Gothel put her hand over his mouth.

"No one can save you now," she sneered. "I need to heal and you're the poor unfortunate soul who walked by."

Gothel lifted her hand from his mouth. However, before he could scream, Gothel opened her mouth and sounded as if she was breathing in air when in actuality she breathed in his youth. The boy went ridged with pain but couldn't scream. His black hair slowly turned white and his smooth skin began to wrinkle. In a few seconds, the boy went from young to old, to dead.

Gothel threw the boy's withered body away with ease and went back to watch the school. This time though, she saw a young boy with auburn hair looking in her direction.

She ducked behind the tree, hoping the boy didn't see her. _Why would he be looking over here? It's not like I'm making any noise!_

She watched as the boy moved from side to side as if trying to get a better look at her. He turned behind him and seemed to talk to someone as he walked away. Gothel felt it was safe to inch out more to get a better view of the school when the boy turned around again. She stiffened when the boy looked directly in her direction. _Does he see me or something else?_ She then saw his eyes go wide with fear and began to run behind the building.

 _Good._ She smiled evilly. _I should strike fear in their hearts. That is if they believe the boy._

She continued to watch the school but something was happening. The kids were starting to disappear. In a few minutes, the entire school had gone quiet. Before she had a chance to wonder what was happening, she saw the teachers head in her direction.

 _Damn! I've been spotted. I'll be back._

With that, she disappeared into the forest and ended up in a different location in seconds.

* * *

"You're doing great!" Rapunzel cheered.

Jack Frost was in the arena with North and Merida. They were breaking Jack into his powers by shooting at him with arrows, courtesy of Merida, and other objects, courtesy of North's strong arm. As every object flew at him, Jack was able to either hit them aside with his staff, blast them, or block them with a wall of ice.

With every arrow Merida let loose and failed to hit her target, she got angrier and angrier. She was determined to knick him just once. She let them loose faster and faster and Jack was able to keep up pretty well.

"I'm going to hit you Ice Boy!" Merida grumbled loudly.

"I'll believe it when I see it!" Jack egged on.

Merida growled and let the arrows loose even faster. One after the other Jack fended off. Eventually Merida let one loose a little too fast for Jack and nicked him in the shoulder.

"Ha!" Merida cheered.

"End of round one!" North shouted.

"Nice shooting," Jack said as he glided back to the ground.

"I've hit every person here in the school in this exercise," Merida said proudly. "And it's a record I wasn't going to let you break."

"Impressive Flaming Top," Jack smiled.

"What did you call me?" Merida gripped her bow and glared at Jack.

"Flaming Top."

Merida, fast as lightning, grabbed another arrow and aimed at Jack's foot. He jumped away but was too slow for it made contact with his foot. A sharp pain shot its way up through his leg then disappeared.

"Be happy it was a fake arrow," Merida threatened.

"You two had enough?" Bunny said as he walked up to them.

"Wait," Jack giggled. "A bunny with an Australian accent? Are you sure you aren't a kangaroo?"

Bunny pretended to laugh with Jack but then sternly looked at him. "Since you're new, I'll let you slide but call me kangaroo again and I'll knock your teeth out."

"Whoa!" Jack said as he raised his hands and backed up. "Take a chill pill."

"No thanks," Bunny said as he turned around. Just as he did something cold hit the back of his head.

"Then I guess I'll have to administer it to you myself," Jack grinned.

"Did you just throw a snowball at me?"

Jack shrugged as he started to form another in his hand. "I don't know. You tell me." Jack then let lose the snowball and hit Bunny square in the face.

"Oh! You asked for it winter boy." Bunny took out two of his boomerangs and threw them at Jack making him fly around and dodge them.

"I guess round two of the exercises have started," North announced excitedly.

Bunny and Jack went round and round for several minutes. They could have gone for hours if Hiccup and Toothless hadn't flown in hectically. The two ran right into Jack as he flew, making Toothless and Jack crash and throwing Hiccup out of the saddle and onto Bunny.

"Oh crickey!" Bunny exclaimed. "Why don't you-"

"North!" Hiccup yelled frantically as he completely ignored Bunny and his outburst. On the other side of the arena, Jack and Toothless struggled to untangle themselves.

"Whoa. Whoa," North put a calming hand on Hiccup's tense shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Hiccup looked at North with terrified eyes. "Toothless said he kept smelling another strange smell. We went around trying to see where it was strongest and we ended up by the fence…"

Bunny, Jack, Toothless, Merida, and Rapunzel walked up to the two as Hiccup tried to catch his breath.

"And? What?" Merida asked. "What was it?"

"A rotten piece of garbage?" Bunny mumbled. Toothless heard him and growled threatening making Bunny jump.

"At first I didn't see anything but then Toothless told me where the smell was coming from. I looked into the forest and saw Gothel."

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Gothel?" Rapunzel asked scared. "What is she doing here alone?"

"What is she doing here at all?" Merida snapped.

"And where are the others?" Bunny asked.

"Hiccup," North said calmly. "Go tell Lady Elinor and get her to gather the other teachers to guard the perimeter."

Hiccup and Toothless took off at the speed of light out of the arena.

"Merida, Rapunzel and Jack. You gather the students and gather them in the science wing."

Merida and Rapunzel nodded as they ran off with Jack trailing; confused.

"The science wing?" he asked. "Why?"

"It's the safest because of the extra fortified walls," Merida explained.

"Does this happen often?" Jack asked again.

"Not since my second year here," Rapunzel explained.

* * *

I might post another chapter today so stay tuned!


	6. Outside Help

Here's the second chapter like I promised! I hope you guys like it.

ENJOY! XD

* * *

The two timed amputee hobbled into the dinner, completely ignoring the disgusted and fearful glances at his missing limbs. His long blonde beard swung as he rounded the corner and found exactly what he was looking for. He agreed to help North and Lady Elinor find Pitch and set up a meeting with the large, red haired and red bearded man sitting in the corner booth. He wore a forest green suit with a brown tie and seemed to be extremely invested into the menu.

"Stoick!" the man shouted his greeting.

The middle aged man looked up and smiled at the two timed amputee. "Gobber! Glad you could make it."

"Of course I would," Gobber scoffed. "I wouldn't miss an invitation to dinner with my best friend. Besides, I did set up today's meeting"

"Well, I'm glad," Stoick smiled. "What delayed you?"

"Oh," Gobber sighed. "The twins decided to mix chemicals together and make a stink bomb in chemistry. I had to stay and watch them as they fulfilled their detention."

"Those two need to have a serious talking too," Stoick said in a stern voice. He eyes then went cloudy and his face feel for a second. But he shook it off quickly. Gobber however, noticed it, but he didn't say anything.

"So. How's the business going?"

"It doing great," Stoick grinned. "Who knew so many people liked fish."

"Well, there are the Japanese who use it in their sushi, there's-" Gobber began to list off cultures that use a lot of fish in their diets.

"Yes, yes. I know Gobber. It's just that recently, profits have been going up," Stoick explained. "Maybe there's a fish festival going on somewhere."

"Or maybe a lot of people just realized how good fish can be," Gobber chuckled.

"Nonetheless," Stoick smiled. "I actually hired a new hand to help in the colder fishing areas."

"Really?!" Gobber exclaimed. "Your business is booming that well? Well Congrats!" Gobber slapped Stoick on the shoulder with his prosthetic hand. "Surprised you found someone to work in that region. Not many people like working in the cold."

"Aye that's true," Stoick agreed. "It's even rarer finding one who's young and enthusiastic about it."

"It's a young lad then?" Gobber's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Yep. The lad's name is Kristoff. And boy, does he have a thing for ice. He just wouldn't stop talking about it."

"Kristoff eh?" Gobber tapped his chin with his right hand. "Name sounds familiar. Eh!" Gobber shrugged. "I'm more surprised that you hired a young worker. Your business could be dangerous."

"I know," Stoick lowered his eyes. "I just- I don't know. It's like I felt I needed to give the lad a chance. Like-" Stoick stopped when a loud sound of laughter soared through the dinner. They both looked in the sounds direction to see a young couple playing with their newborn baby.

Stoick's face clouded and his eyes glazed over as he watched the couple. Gobber once again noticed his friend's strange behavior and loudly cleared his throat to break Stoick's concentration.

"So," Gobber changed the subject quickly. "What you thinking of getting?"

"I was thinking the turkey leg. How about you?"

"Same. Best thing on the menu," Gobber pushed the menu away. "So, do you miss being mayor of Berk?"

Stoick shrugged. "Yeah. And I want to go back but something in the back of my mind is telling me not too."

"Oh. Really?" Gobber asked, pretending to not understand.

"It's weird," Stoick shook his head. "It's like I'm being pulled in two directions. My gut says to go back but my mind is saying stay. I just don't really understand it myself."

"Ok," Gobber darted his eyes nervously. "Anything new on the normal person front?" Gobber asked as he took a sip of water.

"Not really," Stoick said as he took a drink from his own glass. He then raised his eyebrows as if he remembered something. "No there is. Fergus said yesterday that there are two missing children from the nearby town."

"Oh?" Gobber's attention was grabbed. "Who?"

"A girl age nine and a boy age eighteen. Brother and sister. They were playing in the forest when they went missing."

"What do they look like? Maybe I can keep an eye out for them."

"They both have brown hair and brown eyes. Their names are Emma and Jack Overland." Gobber's eyes went wide and his face drained of blood. "Are you alright Gobber?"

"I've got some news for you too. We gained a new student a few days ago. He was detected when his mutant gene activated suddenly. He was being attacked by four other mutants. He was saved but his sister was taken. Her name is Emma and his name is Jack."

Stoick's eyes went wide. "One of them is a mutant? So he's safe?"

"Yeah," Gobber rubbed the back of his neck. "It's the sister we're trying to hunt down. She's in danger."

"Why haven't you told their father? He's in a worried frenzy."

"I'm not sure. But North has his reasons. Maybe he's afraid telling him would put him in danger too."

"I could see that but I feel for the parents." Stoick's attention was grabbed by a young boy being lead to a table by his father. His eyes clouded and his face fell once again as he watched the happy two sit down and converse.

"That's the reason I called you Stoick," Gobber grabbed his attention again. "North and Lady Elinor think that maybe you can help."

"Oh?" Stoick raised his eyebrows in surprise. "How?"

"The Phantom Reapers seem to be able to hide from our detection devices. However, they think that clues might be popping up in the normal world. The Phantom Reapers could be getting in sloppy outside the mutant world because they believe you won't see it or that you guys are much of a threat."

"Interesting," Stoick mumbled. "And these Phantom Reapers, are they the ones that hate normal folk because they think we harm them?"

"Yes," Gobber nodded grimly. "And we think they're planning something terrible. When they attacked Jack, they wanted his abilities to fulfill some plan of theirs."

"And what are his abilities?"

"He can make it snow and control the weather."

Stoick's face contorted into great shock. "That's um-a powerful ability. It could cause great chaos. Stopping transportation, creating blizzards, freezing entire towns to death. Especially if they're not used to snow."

"Right," Gobber nodded. "I'm going to have to tell North those possibilities. That might help him figure out what's going on."

"I will definitely keep an eye open and an ear open for anything strange for you," Stoick nodded.

A female waiter then came up and smiled at the two. "Hello gentlemen. Sorry for the wait. My name is Joy and I'll be your waiter today. What can I get started for you."

"We're both going to get the turkey leg," Stoick ordered. "One with mashed potatoes and the other with fresh vegetables."

"Man," Gobber shook his head as he giggled. "We've known each other for too long."

The waiter chuckled. "Alright. That will be up in a few minutes." She put her pad away to free her hands to pick up the menus.

Stoick folded his and handed it to her. As he did so, his eyes fell on the boy and his father once again and his face and eyes clouded over once again in a forlorn expression.

"What is it Stoick?" Gobber asked. "That's the fourth time in less than five minutes that you've done that."

"Done what?" Stoick asked.

"Your face falling into utter sadness. What's bringing that on?"

Stoick motioned the boy and his father with his head and Gobber followed. He didn't say anything, knowing Stoick was going to explain it to him.

"Every time I see a father and son or see children or hear about children, my insides knot up. My heart mostly. It also happens when I see happily married couples. It just pains me for a second."

"I'm sorry Stoick," Gobber looked at his friend honestly.

"It doesn't help that I have these constant and reoccurring dreams about having a wife and son." Stoick seemed to be distant for a second before looking back at Gobber. "I guess it's my heart and soul telling me what I really desire 'cause I've never been married and I've never had a son."

Gobber looked at his friend with pity. He knew that wasn't true but he couldn't tell his friend. He promised. "That's true."

"It's just that every time I see children or happy couples, I feel like a big part of my life is missing." Stoick stared off into the distance for a second before breaking the silence. "I'm going to get us a pint of beer." Stoick got up and went to the bar.

Gobber watched his friend and shook his head as he turned around to face the empty seat. "Valka. It's killing me. He's suffering badly."

* * *

The young girl clutched her precious money in her hand. She had been saving up for as long as she could remember. She took a deep breath and tried to knock but couldn't. She hesitated, pulling on one of her strawberry blonde braids nervously. She took another deep breath to calm herself and knocked softly.

The door opened and was greeted by a heavy set woman. "Yes?"

"I'm here to see Mayor Dunbroch," she asked in a shaky confidence.

"Do you have an appointment?" the woman asked.

"Oh..um..no but I was hoping that I could see him."

"I'm sorry but you need to have –"

"Who is it Maudie?" a thick Scottish voice asked.

"A young girl wants to see you sir."

"Well, let her in. I don't have anything right now."

Maudie opened the door and motioned for the girl to enter. She walked through the door and into a nicely decorated room but not too much glitter. She was surprised how modest but full of life the room was. There were paintings of rolling green hills, of ancient castles, and of horses running in fields.

She was even more surprised when she entered the office to find even more character. It was plastered with weapons and bear inspired tapestries and paintings. _This guy has a thing for bears. That's for sure._

"Well, don't be a stranger lass," the large man from behind the desk smiled. He was tall man with broad shoulders. His short red hair was brushed as nicely as fizzy hair, yet somewhat curly hair could get. As she walked in, she saw that under the desk, that he had a peg leg on his left leg.

"Um. Thanks for seeing me Mr. Dunbroch," the girl smiled as she sat down.

"Please. Call me Fergus. What's your name lass?"

"It's Anna," she said as she pulled on one of her two strawberry blonde braids.

"What can I do you for Anna?"

"Um, well. You see I've been having these memories and dreams of this girl. I see her over and over again. I think she might be someone important to me but I'm not sure."

"Have you asked your parents?" Fergus asked.

Her face fell and she lowered her eyes in shame. "I'm an orphan, sir," Anna said sadly. She then raised her head in determination. "But that's why I'm here. If she's someone from my past, then I wouldn't be so alone. I mean, I know she'll probably be older and look different but you never know. And she might have a completely different look about her. And that-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Fergus stopped her. "Why are you telling me this?" Fergus asked confused.

"Well, I want your help in locating her."

Fergus blinked slowly for a second. "You want me to help you find her?"

"Yes," Anna smiled hopefully.

"Why didn't you go to the police?"

"I was afraid that they wouldn't care and not try their best. I mean, I am an orphan. I've seen movies and read books. Once you tell the police you're an orphan, they don't give you the time if day. Besides, look at the two missing kids that's all over the news. They already have their hands full."

"True but why did you come to me? Of all people?"

"I figured since you're the mayor, you'd have the same access as the police," Anna wrung her hands nervously. "Besides, you have a reputation of helping those in need around you. I came to you because you'd get the job done efficiently and quickly."

"And how do you know that this girl you're seeing is real and not part of your imagination?"

"Because I can feel it," Anna hugged herself. "It's the same feeling you get when you eat your favorite food or you see someone you have a crush on or you have toward a pet. It feels real and it feels like love and affection."

Fergus looked at Anna with amazement and uncertainty. "How old are you again?"

"I'm sixteen," Anna smiled. She then noticed Fergus looking at her skeptically and her face fell. She then remembered what she carried and stood up to approach the desk. "I didn't come empty handed. I brought my entire savings." She placed the Zip-lock bag of mixed bills and coins on his desk. "All three hundred and fifty-three dollars and two cents."

Fergus' heart melted at Anna's dedication to finding her supposed relative. "You really want to find her don't you?"

"Yes. If I find her, for the first time in like forever, I could feel complete."

Fergus grabbed the bag of money and walked around the desk. He knelt before her and placed the bag into her hands. "I don't want your money. You keep it for college. Or to treat yourself and the girl when she's found."

Anna took a second to register what Fergus said and then beamed brightly as she lunged at him and hugged him around the neck. It took Fergus a second to balance himself but smiled at the girl's energy. She let go and bounced up and down in excitement. "Oh! Thank you! Thank you!"

"So," Fergus said as he stood up. "What does this girl look like?"

"She has green eyes. Thin. Long blond hair. And I mean long blond hair. Like on the floor long. She has freckles across her face. Pidgin toed. Oh! And is usually wearing purple or pink dresses or shirts. She's a great artist and a good singer and…oh, that doesn't really describe her appearance. Let's see…um she has a small nose…"

* * *

The young boy sighed in frustration. He threw the wrench violently into the tool kit. He was angered, peeved, and annoyed. He couldn't believe what that horrible woman wanted him to do. It was just utterly disgusting!

 _Help create weapons! Weaponized robots to use against the people of the world! Unbelievable!_ He was just taken aback by how heartless that woman was. There was no debate in his mind to decline.

"I want to help people," he mumbled aloud. "Not kill them. And there's no way on this good Earth I'm going to help someone else with that." He shook his head in anger as he continued to mumble. His mumblings turned into worry and fear as he thought more about what he had done.

"I just declined to help some very dangerous people. Once they find out that I've reported this to the police, they could come after me." His eyes darted from side to side in fear. _What do I do?_

He then thought about the police's reactions when he told them his story and relaxed a bit. "They didn't believe me. Most likely they didn't even file the report. _Just some made up story of a fifteen year old to get attention_ ," he mimicked the older officers. "I should be fine."

The boy's shoulders then slumped. "But what if it's not? What if-"

"Dashi!" a younger boy ran into the garage.

"Hiro," Tadashi said in surprise as his younger brother ran into his arms in fright. "What's wrong?"

"Those nightmares aren't going away," he cried into his older brother's shirt. "Make them go away."

"Have you tried thinking of something nice as you fall asleep?"

"Yes!" Hiro fisted Tadashi's shirt even tighter. "They end up becoming terrifying! Make it stop!"

Tadashi picked up his brother and held him tightly. He wished his parents were here to help. They'd know what to do. Even Aunt Cass but she was out working late at the café for poetry night. Tadashi resolved to just hold and rock Hiro as he began to calm down.

Tadashi's mind wandered to his first fears about the people defied. _If they did come after me, Hiro would be alone. Aunt Cass would have to raise him by herself and try to keep the store afloat. I can't be taken from them. We've lost so much already. But what can I do? I'm just one person. I can't always be around to protect Hiro._

"Hey," Tadashi, pulled Hiro away from him and looked him in the eye. "Why don't you stay here tonight? I'm going to be here all night and could use the company."

Hiro's face lit up and he smiled a crooked smile as his glassy eyes shone brightly. "Really?"

"Yeah," Tadashi smiled. "You can probably help me. Why don't you draw some of your ideas? That usually calms you down. I might even build some."

"Alright Dashi!" Hiro jumped down off his brother's lap. He ran to the nearest desk and began to doodle on several pieces of paper.

Tadashi watched his brother's excitement for a few minutes. He knew he'd have to protect his brother from what was coming. _If what she said is going to happen is true, I have to do something to protect my family. No one's going to listen to a teenager._

Tadashi then turned and began to draw up some designs of something that could always be around to protect Hiro and Aunt Cass. However, whatever he came up with, just felt wrong. It was too cold, too scary, too….something! Nothing he came up with settled right with him.

Decided to take a break and see how Hiro was doing. He turned around to find that Hiro had fallen into an uneasy sleep. Tadashi smiled as he went to pick him up and carry him over to the couch in the garage. He tucked him in and turned on some soft, relaxing Japanese music.

Tadashi then walked over to the desk Hiro sat at and began to collect his drawings. He was quite impressed by all of them. _He'll make a great robotics engineer someday. He'll be a genius!_ He picked up the last one to add to the pile but stopped. He looked at it closely. It wasn't some design, it was a drawing of one of Hiro's robot friends.

An idea sparked inside Tadashi's mind. Hiro's friend was perfect. He looked gentle enough yet big enough to be useful if needed. He kissed the drawing of the balloon like robot and jumped in excitement. _If what that woman said is true, I need someth-someone to help the people of the world._

His mind worked faster than before. Creating and scratching out ideas. In less than a minute, a basic idea for programing was approved and he smiled excitedly down at the drawing.

"You are going to not only help my family but hundreds of others out there…Baymax."

* * *

For anyone who is confused of ages right now for this chapter here they are:

Kristoff- 17

Anna- 16

Tadashi- 15

Hiro- 10


	7. The Globe

Here we go. I think the introduction of characters is nearly done. Let's see who can guess this new character's name. (it's not mentioned once so it'll be interesting)

ENJOY! XD

* * *

The students were sitting underground, waiting for the okay to re-enter the sunlight. Several mumbled amongst themselves, trying to figure out what was going on. In one corner, Jack sat among his new acquaintances and the ones he had just learned about a few hours earlier.

"Enjoying your second day?" Tuff asked Jack in a bored and annoyed voice.

"Um..yeah," Jack answered to teen who sat back, leaning on his hands.

"We were having a good day too until we had to be cooped up in here," Ruff interjected.

"It is a bit of a bummer," Jack agreed. "I was enjoying practicing with my powers."

"He was doing really well," Rapunzel informed. She beamed excitedly at how well Jack was doing.

"Did you beat Merida?" Fishlegs asked interested. His eyes went wide and he nodded his head excitedly.

"As if," Merida huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "No one is ever going to beat me."

"Merida," Astrid smiled as she cocked an eyebrow. "Everyone has to lose once."

"I'll never let my record be broken."

"You haven't hit Pascel yet," Astrid pointed out.

Jack turned to Merida with a cocked eyebrow. "I thought you said you were invincible."

"You called?" Pascel asked as he appeared right next to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel jumped almost two feet into the air. "Pascel!" Rapunzel held her heart as if it would help slow it down. "You scared me."

"Sorry. But I heard my name."

"Isn't true that Merida never touched you in her arrow exercise?" Astrid asked.

"It's true," Pascel nodded. "And you never will!" Pascel disappeared and ran off because Merida was reaching for her arrows.

"Darn!"Merida snapped. "I was going to get him."

Jack giggled. "So you're not as all powerful as I thought."

"Do you want to test me?" Merida threatened.

"No," Jack shook his head. "But I do want to know of your background a bit. I've heard Rapunzel's but not yours."

Merida lowered her fists and relaxed. "There's not much to tell. It's kind of cut and dry. My mum is Lady Elinor. She works as the Language teacher here. She teaches almost every language but mostly English. She's a mutant so I'm a mutant. End of story."

"How about you guys?" Jack turned to the other teens.

"We're all from Berk," Snotlout said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Berk?"

"That's the furthest town from here," Rapunzel informed.

"It's pretty far north," Astird nodded. "Kind of secluded. Not a lot of people know of it."

"It's an island!" Tuff exclaimed making Jack jump.

"And no one is allowed on it unless we say so," Ruff added as she high fived her brother.

"Yeah," Fishlegs rolled his eyes. "You have no power over that."

"I am an excellent and every famous athlete there," Snotlout continued as if he hadn't heard the conversation. "My parents got a letter but wanted me to go to a more athletic school. North came to the house and convinced them that they are very athletic and now I'm here," Snotlout smiled. "Oh! And I'm a great lady's man."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Maybe in your dreams."

"We're pretty much the same story," the twins said at once. "Got a letter, parents didn't want us to go, North came. Blah, blah, blah."

Jack turned to Rapunzel a bit scared. "That was some weird synchronization."

"They do it a lot," Rapunzel whispered back.

"I got the letter but my parents were ecstatic," Astrid informed.

"I was like Astrid," Fishlegs nodded.

"Wow," Jack said. "Did you all know each other in Berk?"

"No," they all said.

"Thank heavens," Astrid sighed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tuff asked.

"It means that she was lucky not to know a freak like you," Ruff punched Tuff. The two then began to brawl in the small room. Eventually, they kicked Snotlout and got him involved in the fight as well. Fishlegs followed trying the separate them.

"Those three like to fight," Jack observed.

"You have no idea," Astrid held the bridge of her nose.

The doors across the room opened and Bunny stood on his hind legs as he hopped into the room. "The coast is clear. You all can go back to your normal routine."

"Yes!" the twins pumped their fists.

"Time to wreak havoc!" Tuff grinned.

"Let's go!" Ruff laughed as they ran out of the room.

"Are they really going to do something stupid?' Jack asked Snotlout.

"Oh yeah," he nodded.

* * *

She looked at the seven year old shaking in fear. She wanted to smile and feel pride that the girl was getting what was coming to her but deep inside, she couldn't bring herself to do that. She was just a child, an innocent person who was thrust into this feud, this battle between her kind and the humans.

 _No!_ She scolded herself. _She will grow up to be like them. To hate us and torture us and use us. She may be innocent now but in the future…_

Even though she tried to ration out why she should feel glee towards the child's fear and suffering, she just couldn't do it. But something else washed over her as she continued to watch and think about the ice boy's sister.

Emma, as she recalled, had been outside. She had been free to walk in the sun. Free to be among the people without fear of being run out of town. She had a family. A brother. Someone in the outside world who loved her and she envied the girl for that.

She longed to leave the walls of the underground cave. Longed to feel the sun on her skin. Too leave the darkness and fear that saturated the atmosphere. This was her home, her friends, and she wanted to leave. She shook her head once again to dismiss such thoughts.

 _He saved me. He saved me from those horrible humans. Saved me from being tested on, from being beaten, from being killed by those humans. Humans are evil and they need to pay for what they did. He deserves to be avenged as does everyone else of my kind. The humans must pay for our suffering._

She repeatedly thought that but as she watched Emma, she couldn't bring herself to completely hate the girl. She was so young and already so full of traumatic experiences. _Does that makes us no better than the humans?_ She narrowed her eyes to strengthen her belief. _No. It does. They do it to us. They should know how we feel as well._

Her attention was grabbed when the dark haired man entered the frozen prison. In his arms, he carried a blanket and two thermoses. He pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

The unlocking _click_ echoed through the tunnels, gaining the attention of Emma. She looked up and her tear frozen face contorted into fear. Her eyes went wide, what was left of the color in her face drained, and her chest increased in rising and falling speed.

As the man entered, she crawled backwards and cried out, "Pl-please! Do-on't hur-rt me." She backed up against her cell wall as she proceeded with a combination of crying and shivering.

Her heart swelled in accomplishment that the girl was afraid of Eret. _If she's afraid of Eret, she'll be scared to death of our leader. He's someone to really fear._

"Sh-sh-sh," Eret hushed gently. "I'm not here to hurt you." He reached out to her but she slinked away even further. He placed a hand gently on her face and turned it towards him. "It's me remember? Eret? I'm not going to hurt you."

Emma looked up at his gentle smile with teary eye. "But-but you put me in here."

"I know. I know," Eret downcast his eyes. "I wish I didn't. You seem like a sweet kid. Bet you have a lot of friends."

"Yeah," Emma smiled a little as she wiped her eyes.

 _I don't believe it. Eret has too soft of a heart! Being kind to the enemy like that. Disgusting!_ However as she continued to watch, her heart panged towards the warm scene in front of her.

"I'm not suppose to do this but I'm going to anyway," Eret took the blanket and wrapped it around Emma. "It's not much but it'll help against the cold. And here's some cocoa and hot soup. Bread isn't going to do much for a growing girl."

Emma looked at Eret like she had been handed the world. She leapt off the floor and into the man's arms. She couldn't believe what she just witnessed. The girl was hugging on of the very people who was imprisoning her. Even from around the corner, she could feel a strange radiance of warmth come from the two. It was like nothing she had felt before.

"Thank you," Emma whispered as she pulled away.

Eret smiled down at the brown hair girl. "You are quite welcome." He then got up and brushed his pants off. "I have to get back before Dagur misses me." He bent down slightly and winked at her. "I'll come by and visit you tomorrow."

Emma smiled as he walked out and locked her cell. As he walked out of the tunnel, Emma began to eat and drink until she was no longer shivering from her cold cell.

 _Why was Eret kind to her? She's one of the enemy. She should be feared! Not pampered with kindness. Eret was always a softy. Maybe that's why Dagur hardly ever has him with prisoners._ She looked back at the girl, and a wave of peace fell over her. A feeling she had never felt before. Like she had a strange connection with the girl.

 _No! She's the enemy. She doesn't deserve my sympathy._

She turned and left the cell area with her half believing herself. As she walked through the hall, a new layer of ice began to crawl up the walls, and the air got colder inside than it was outside.

* * *

Jack flew down the hall leaving a trail of frost in his wake. He headed towards North's office with Merida chasing after him.

"Oi!" Merida called. "Frost boy! Stop!" She finally got fed up with Jack ignoring her and grabbed an arrow and shot in front of Jack.

Jack halted and looked around scared at the source of the arrow. He turned to see Merida running up to him and he backed up in fear. "Don't hurt me."

Merida stopped in confusion as she cocked an eyebrow. "I wasn't going to. I'm a good shot remember? If I wanted to hurt you, I would have. What's with the sudden fear of me?"

Jack shook his head as if trying to clear his mind. "Huh? What? What are you talking about?"

Merida jutted out her hip and placed her fist on it. "Really?! What's wrong with you? This isn't you. Where's your playful self?"

Jack floated down to the floor and wrung his hands around on his staff. "I don't know. I was just washed with a powerful wave of fear."

"Uh-huh," Merida pondered as she looked at Jack skeptically. "And what were you thinking you were doing flying in North's office?"

"I don't know," Jack shrugged. I thought maybe he could help get rid of the fear."

"He can do many thing Jack Frost, but getting rid of feelings isn't one of them."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Jack downcast his eyes. His eyebrows quickly furrowed and he popped his head up in wonder. "Did you just call me Jack Frost?"

"Yeah?" Merida shrugged. "So what?"

Jack thought for a second then smiled brightly. "I love it! Jack Frost. It's like some superhero name."

Merida sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Don't get your ego in a twist. It's just a name."

"What is going on out here?" North bellowed as he threw open the doors. "I'm trying to concentrate!"

Merida and Jack went ridged in surprise at the large man exiting the room. "Hi sir," Merida greeted.

"Jack. Merida. What are you two doing here?" North relaxed a bit.

"Jack here thought it was going to be a good idea to bug you in your office," Merida explained. "I was trying to stop him."

"Why were you coming to bug me Jack?" North asked.

"I honestly don't remember," Jack scratched the back of his head. "But while we're here, can I ask if you found anything on my sister?"

North sighed and held the bridge of his nose. "Merida. You can go." Merida nodded and walked down the hall. North then turned to Jack, eye soft. "I have found nothing."

Jack's face and shoulders fell, the windows nearby beginning to frost over. North put a hand on Jack's shoulder and looked at him sternly. "Walk with me Jack."

North walked back through the large set of wooden doors and held them open for Jack to enter. On the other side was a large globe that was alight with white, green, and yellow specks of light. All around the room, there were small, pointed ear people running around carrying boxes of materials and handing them to large fury men who were fixing them or organizing items. It was a wondrous bustle.

"Wow," Jack awed.

"I know you have many questions Jack," North started.

Jack nodded ion agreement. "Yeah. But I don't know where to start."

"Well, may I start?"

"I guess," Jack shrugged.

"Why didn't I see you before?" North puzzled.

Jack shook his head in confusion. "Uh, um. What? I don't understand."

North waved his hand behind him. "The globe," North pointed. "Tells us where every single mutant is in the entire world. Good or bad."

"You know the location of every single mutant?" Jack asked amazed.

"Yes. The white lights indicate those out there who have a mutant gene but they themselves don't have it. However, their posterity might. The green are kids who have them but aren't of age to be here yet. The yellow ones are those who are of age and are either here or have graduated and mingled into society."

"That's amazing," Jack nodded. "But you said you didn't see me."

"That's right," North nodded. "I didn't see you until you flashed re- um rapidly. That's why the four of us, Bunny, Sandy, Tooth, and I, appeared on the scene."

"Could I have been one of the white ones?" Jack inquired.

North thought for a second but seemed skeptical. "I don't know. It's never happened before. But if you were a dormant one, how could you just suddenly make yourself dominant?"

Jack shrugged and a bit confused by North's out loud thinking. "I don't know. It was just a suggestion."

"And why isn't your sister on the globe?" North added. Jack snapped his head to look at him. "She wasn't on here but you were. Why doesn't she have the mutant gene?"

"Maybe it skips a child? Like hair or something."

North shrugged and his thought filled demeanor was lost. "Well, just more questions that need to be answered." He then turned to Jack and smiled softly. "I know that you are worried about your sister. We are doing everything in our power to find her. Both here in the mutant world and in the normal world."

"I know," Jack sighed. "It's just that I feel like half of my feeling aren't…mine. Like I'm linked to her in someway. Must be a sibling thing I guess."

North petted his beard in thought. He eyed Jack suspiciously as he gestured for him to continue. "Tell me more. What else do you feel isn't you?"

"The other day I woke up feeling like I was starving. Like I hadn't eaten in days, even though I knew I had enough. I feel this constant feeling of being afraid. It's not prominent but it's just sitting there in my gut. And on top of that, I feel like I'm freezing to death!"

"Well," North chuckled. "You do control snow."

"Yeah, I know but this feels different," Jack ran his hand through his hair. "It's like I'm in constant cold. Like I'm freezing on the inside."

"Interesting," North nodded.

"Then suddenly, this huge wave of fear washed over me but then was quickly replaced by-um," Jack circled his hand repeatedly trying to find the right word. "Gratitude, I guess."

"Strange," North's eyes widened. "I'll think on this. Maybe do some research on sibling connections." He turned toward the globe, suddenly seeing the time. "Oh! You should be getting back to you room. It's late. We'll see what we can find out tomorrow."

"Alright," Jack smiled weakly. "Night."

* * *

Yes another chapter down. Please let me know if anything is confusing to you or if you think something needs a bit more explain. Being the writer, I know where's it's going and sometimes feel like it's too boring and try to speed things up. Just let me know. Next chapter coming up soon. XD

P.S. I'm sorry if characters are OOC. Let me know and I will do my best to fix it in later chapters. (I'm really trying.)


	8. The Mysterious Figure

Next chapter! Whoo-hoo! I hope you like it. A lot of stuff is going on.

Enjoy! XD

* * *

She looked through the window into the room. She stood on the small ledge that lead to the balcony doors. Why didn't she use the balcony? She didn't want to alarm the Night Fury. She knew how to handle him if need be but she wasn't here for that. It was the first time that the other boy with the white hair wasn't there and she really needed to get into the room.

She closed her eyes and used all of her attention to focused down the hall outside the room. Quickly, the Night Fury's earflaps bolted up and it stalked carefully out of the room into the hall to investigate the noise. Once the dragon was gone, she quietly opened the balcony doors and walked inside, once again sing everything she could muster to unlock the doors.

She slowly and carefully, exhausted from her manipulation, walked up to the occupied bed and looked at the sleeping boy. His back was toward her and she couldn't see his face, only his tossed auburn hair. She reached out her hand to turn him over but he moved on his own.

He began to toss and turn, as if suffering from a nightmare. His arms thrashed and his legs kicked in a running motion. His eyes darted from under his eyelids and he cried out softly. She could see tears starting to run down his face and her face softened.

Her face then contorted into fear when she saw a cluster of dark sand beginning to form over his head, increasing the thrashing of the boy's body. His breathing quickened even more, his legs kicked violently, and his crying became vocal.

She reached out and ran her fingers through his auburn hair gently while she talked to him in a soothing voice. "Hush little one. You're safe here. No one will harm you."

Seeing as nothing was changing, she went to a different tactic: she began to hum a lullaby. Within seconds, he began to calm down. His limbs relaxed, his breathing slowed, his eyes stopped darting, and his entire body relaxed.

She moved her hand from his hair and cupped his cheek, running her thumb over his cheek to remove the tears. She then gasped slightly, her heart racing as he pushed his face into her hand. She smiled as she continued to hum but her heart ached. How she wanted to stay and continue to care for him. How she so wanted to be with him all the time. She wanted to feel his hugs, see his smile, hear him laugh. But she couldn't. Not with him out there. It was too dangerous.

"Toothless?" a voice outside the door asked. "What are you doing out here?"

She looked up from the sleeping form. She took one last quick look at him and grabbed her staff and quickly exited the room without a noise.

"I will always be near you little one," she whispered in the direction of the school.

* * *

"Oh! Mum!" Merida cried out in desperation. "I don't want to be a teacher or a politian like da! I want to compete in the Olympics!"

"Merida," Elinor replied calmly. "Sports isn't a lady like thing to do. You are of royal blood and upbringing."

"I know but that's the past mum," Merida rolled her eyes. "And how is being a teacher an 'acceptable' job for someone of royal blood?"

"As a teacher, you lead and mold your future generation down a path that will lead to their success. Granted, it's not running a kingdom but you are still giving an example and leading your students. And Politian, well. That explains itself I hope."

"But I don't want to be either of those!" Merida sighed.

"As I said, sports isn't a proper career for-"

"I know. I know. A lady," Merida exasperated. "But this is the 21st century mum. A woman can do whatever she wants."

"That may be so but you are my daughter and a part of the Dunbroch line. You will do it proud by doing something befitting the royal line."

"But mum-"

"No buts Merida!" Elinor raised her voice enough to silence her daughter. "The conversation is over."

Merida huffed, unaccepting of the conversation. She marched out of the room and stomped her way up to her room. She threw open the door, about to slam it when she remembered she wasn't the only one in there and quickly caught the door as to not wake Astrid up.

She changed into her night clothes and crawled into bed, all the while grumbling to herself how her mum was being unfair.

Elinor held the bridge of her nose, not understanding why Merida was so against the idea of teacher or politician. Both were quite rewarding careers in their own way. She shook her head and walked toward North's office.

* * *

North was sitting in the chair looking at the globe. He was deep in thought but his stomach was growling and was distracting him, trying to tell what time it was.

"Where are cookies? I'm waiting for cookies!" he hollered in a slightly annoyed but light hearted manner.

In a manner of seconds, a plate was placed in front of him by one of the pointed eared people. He took one and took a bite, immediately being able to concentrate once again.

 _Jack said that they were going to take him to an island. But where? Which one? There be hundreds!_

North looked at the globe and the series of papers that were laying across the table for the millionth time. On the papers were snap shots of the globe during the time when Jack and Emma were being attacked.

 _I can see Alvin, Pitch, Gothel, and Mord'u surrounding Jack but as they escape, they go north but then disappear._

"There's not island there!" North shouted in frustration. "How can be island if not land mass? Make no sense!"

"North," Lady Elinor walked in quietly, breaking North out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Any news on Jack's sister?"

"Not yet," North sighed. "Why?"

Elinor sighed as she composed herself. "He's worried about her, constantly. I was hoping if we could give him any information, he'd relax a bit. Anything at all."

"I'd love to but sadly," North shrugged and motioned to the globe and the papers. "I no closer than when started."

"Oh dear. Well, keep trying," Elinor turned to leave but stopped and asked, "How are Hiccup's sessions going?"

"They go but nothing to show. He still the same as when he first came here," North lowered his eyes in worry and pity, followed by Elinor.

"The poor boys," Elinor shook her head. "Still clueless about themselves. I hope they find answers soon. Nice boys."

* * *

"Welcome to Auto Shop," Gobber gleamed.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"It's more of a 'use your powers to create stuff'," Hiccup whispered. "But he does teach us how to fix cars as well."

"Oh. So what's his special ability?"

"He can manipulate metal," Astrid said as she walked up to them. "He can hold a piece in his hand and in seconds it's a part or an art work."

"Cool!"

"Alright! Let's get started!" the man said as he walked towards a workbench. Jack heard a strange sound and looked down to see that the man had a peg leg.

"He has a fake hand and foot? How?"

"It's one of the reasons why the Phantom Reapers do what they do," Astrid informed.

"Gobber was found out and the government took him away to experiment on him," Hiccup explained. "They amputated his hand and foot thinking that they would hold the answer to his abilities."

"How did he escape? North?"

"Nope," Astrid shook her head. "The mayor of Berk saved him."

"Is Gobber from Berk as well?"

"Yep," Hiccup nodded. "Apparently he and Stoick had been friends since they were little."

"I heard Stoick's name?" Gobber hobbled over with a grin, not entirely genuine. "What about him?"

"Just telling Jack here that the two of you are friends," Hiccup explained.

"That we are," Gobber nodded. "But no matter how much I love talking about him you three need to get going on your projects. Hiccup, your project is over there."

"Thanks Gobber." Hiccup got up and turned to Jack. "I'll see you at the room."

"Later," Jack waved. He watched Gobber lead him over to a small cutout in the wall, all the while feeling as those Gobber was depressed by something. "So," He turned to Astrid. "What do we do?"

"Create something," she shrugged.

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"And with what?"

"Your powers. Make an ice sculpture," she suggested.

Jack thought for a second then smiled. He blasted his work area with his staff, casing Astrid to exclaim in surprise. He had gone to overboard and engulfed her hand in ice.

"Ooooh," Jack cringed. "Sorry."

"You're lucky I already have a hammer," Astrid glared. She picked it up and pounded on the ice until it broke apart.

Jack concentrated a bit harder and began to weave the snow and ice in and out, back and forth, up and down quite gracefully. Next to him, he heard Astrid pound, grind, and burn metal with her assortment of hand weapons. Jack quickly got a hang of controlling the amount of force needed for his sculpture, relaxing a bit. Only then did he notice that the pounding of Astrid's had gone quiet.

Jack shrugged it off as her thinking. He finished his project and nodded in approval, only to realize that Astrid had been quiet a bit too long. His smile then faded into an expression of confusion. He looked over to see why Astrid had stopped and noticed she was looking across the room. On her face, was a neutral expression with a small smile threatening to break through. Her eyes gleamed in awe as she continued to gaze.

Jack looked around his sculpture at where she was looking and his eyes went wide. He was watching Hiccup as he worked swiftly and diligently on his piece. Jack couldn't make out what it was but whatever it was, Toothless was very excited.

Jack saw from the corner of his eye that Gobber was coming in their direction and he coughed to get Astrid's attention. She looked at him and he motioned with his head that Gobber was coming. She quickly went back to her project, acting as if she had been working on it the entire time.

"Well Jack," Gobber asked as he hobbled up to him. "What have we got here?"

"It's a sculpture of my sister. All in ice."

"Impressive. And you Astrid. What are you working on?"

"I was trying to make a metal arm band."

"Hmm. It's going to need more work. You seem to have a good start when I saw it at the beginning of class. What happened? Got distracted?"

"You could say that," Astrid said as she turned to her project, trying to hide the blush that formed on her cheeks.

"Well, try not to daydream so much next time. Good work you two," Gobber patted them on their backs and walked to check on the other kids.

 _Daydreaming my staff._ Jack thought.

Later, Jack was hovering around the school. He was observing the other students as he flew around. He was still impressed by some of their powers and watched in awe. As he made his way to the arena for his next lesson, he continued to think about what his sister could be going through.

He was so invested in his thoughts that he almost ran into the wall. His concentration was broken by a loud blast and the splinter of wood. Jack looked into the arena and saw that Hiccup and Toothless were running agility exercises. Arrows and large boulders were thrown at them from different directions and the two either blasted the objects or dodged them.

Jack was quite impressed at how well they communicated with one another. There were no words spoken or even growls from Toothless and yet they moved as one. It was as if they knew exactly what the other was thinking. A telepathy of sorts.

He watched in awe as they maneuvered by the large objects as they came faster and faster. Jack tilted his head in confusion when one of the flying rocks coming up behind Hiccup and Toothless stopped and just fell, as if it hit a wall. However, another boulder came to close and Jack heard a soft gasp come from his left.

Jack looked down at the smaller girl with a surprised look. Her hand was on her chest as her breathing was a little fast for someone who was just observing.

"So," Jack said breaking her concentration. "What are you doing here? Watching Hiccup practice?"

"No," Astrid scoffed. "I'm here waiting for the next lesson session."

"But I'm the next one."

Hiccup and Toothless landed and walked to the side of the arena as North got up and looked toward the two in the entrance way.

"You're up Jack," North said.

"See," Jack smiled. "My lesson is next. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm your opponent," Astrid smirked. "It's hand to hand training." Astrid walked into the arena confidently.

"Wait," Jack said as he flew after her. "Hand to hand?"

"Yep," North said. He held his hand out toward his staff. "Your staff Jack. No cheating."

"But she could turn her hand into a weapon."

"I may be tough and distant but I'm not a cheater."

"The staff," North beckoned again. Jack reluctantly gave it up. "You might need to defend yourself if you're separated from it."

"Ok," Jack shrugged. "But I don't know if I can hit a girl. I-" Jack was interrupted with a punch to the jaw.

"I may be a girl but I can kick your butt."

"Very well. But I won't go easy on you."

"I don't think you could even if you wanted to."

"Is that a challenge?"

"For you maybe," Astrid smiled wickedly. "Merida is the champion with the arrow exercise but I'm the champion in hand-to-hand."

Astrid didn't give Jack a chance to respond for she swung at him. They battled for over fifteen minutes with Jack not landing a single blow. All the while, Hiccup watched in awe at Astrid's skillful form.


	9. Tiring Rounds

Next chapter! Yes! I really hope you guys are enjoying this. I know I'm enjoying writing it.

ENJOY! XD

* * *

Rapunzel was sitting by the arena reading one of her favorite books. She had read it several times but she still enjoyed the story, the characters and the descriptions. She was so into it, that she didn't see Merida until she stomped by. Well, more like felt the wind from her swift passing.

Rapunzel looked up and saw that Merida was fuming and that her knuckles were white as she gripped her bow. Rapunzel gulped and followed Merida to see if she was alright and needed someone to talk to but found that Merida found something to expend her rage on: a target.

She watched as Merida released arrow after arrow onto the target, splitting each arrow as she did so. Rapunzel sat down and waited for Merida to calm down a bit but Merida's expression caught her interest and she began to draw Merida shooting her arrows.

For several minutes she drew and Merida kept losing arrow after arrow. Rapunzel was so into her drawing that she didn't hear Jack float up behind her and watch Merida as well.

"I wonder what her problem is," Jack asked, making Rapunzel jump.

"Jack!" she gasped. "You need to announce yourself so you don't scare people."

"Sorry," Jack smiled. He then eyed Merida and a sparkle shinned in his eyes. "I guess I'll have to practice huh?"

"Yeah," Rapunzel nodded, not catching Jack's mischievous glint as she put her sketch book away.

Jack then floated up and hovered over into the entrance of the arena and projected, "Jack has entered the arena! And the crowd goes wild!"

Merida, startled by Jack's sudden outburst, turned and fired an arrow at him. Jack moved just in time to miss getting impaled. "Jack Frost! Do you have a death wish?!"

"I don't know," Jack shrugged, trying to cover up his close brush with death. "Don't you know how to control your reflexes Flaming Top?"

"Don't call me that!" Merida hissed. "And my reflexes might just come in handy someday."

"Yeah sure," Jack teased. "And I'll be the ruler of the world."

Merida grabbed another arrow and aimed it at Jack but didn't fire for Rapunzel had gotten in between them and held her hands out. "Stop. This is foolish. We're friends, not enemies."

"I don't know right now," Merida mumbled as she lowered her arrow and put it away.

"Merida," Rapunzel relaxed and approached her carefully. "Are you alright?"

"Is she alright?" Jack scoffed. "I'm the one she was trying to kill."

Rapunzel cocked an eyebrow at Jack then turned back to Merida. "Talk to us please. We're your friends."

"I don't know about him," Merida grumbled. "He seems to be a loose one."

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed. "Just because I'm freely fun doesn't mean I'm loose!"

Merida looked at Jack and Rapunzel and sighed. "My mum wants me to be what she wants me to be but I don't want to be any of those. I want to do my own thing but she won't listen. Does that make any sense?"

"Um, not really," Rapunzel smiled apologetically.

"Basically," Jack summarized. "Her mom has her future planned or outlined and Merida doesn't want any part of it."

Merida and Rapunzel looked at Jack in shock. "I didn't think you'd get that," Merida shook her head.

"What? I'm not an idiot." Jack turned his back and scoffed at her. "I can understand other people's problems.

"We didn't say you couldn't," Rapunzel defended. "We're just shocked that you caught on so fast. It took me several times to even begin to understand her and even now I still don't sometimes."

"If that's it then…"

"Naw," Merida shook her head and spoke in a bored tone. "I just think you had a stroke of good luck from being an idiot."

"Do you want to go?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Let's do this Frosty the Snowman."

Rapunzel stepped out of the way as they began one of their many rounds of practice fighting.

* * *

 _Ding!_

"That was a great bout Fergus," Stoick panted. He walked off of the mat followed by Fergus as they took off their boxing gloves.

"Oh! It was quite exhilarating," Fergus chuckled. "Definitely takes my mind off of the problems at home and work."

"Anything you want to take about?"

Fergus shrugged. "Agh. It's just my daughter. She's at ends with my wife."

"How so?"

"My wife has her feet solid on the ground while my daughter's a free spirit."

"I'm still not understanding."

"My wife has a plan for Merida's future but she doesn't want a part of it."

"Is Merida not comfortable in what Elinor wants her to do? Is she any good at it?" Stoick asked. "Maybe that's why she's fightin."

"That's just it!" Fergus exclaimed. "Merida would make a great politician. She has the guts and the courage to fight for what she wants. She'd even make a great teacher. I've seen the way she cares for her three brothers. She has the skill but she just doesn't want to do those."

"Have they talked about it?"

"They are both stubborn. They talk but they don't listen."

"Sounds like me and my son," Stoick mumbled.

"Your son?" Fergus asked confused. "When did you have a son?"

"I don't. I meant if I had a son, I have a feeling that's how'd we'd be."

"Oh," Fergus nodded. "Have you thought of trying to find a woman and having a family?"

"No," Stoick shook his head. "I feel like I'll never find the right woman. Like I have this really high standard for myself."

"Well, if you don't –"

"You mentioned something about work too?" Stoick changed the subject.

"Oh? Right. Well, this young girl come to my office and asked me to look for a girl she keeps seeing in her dreams."

"Are you going to do it?"

"I don't know," Fergus shrugged. "She was so sure and desperate. I couldn't say no but I can't find a fictional person."

Stoick looked at the bench for a second before answering. "Maybe she's not fictional."

"What do you mean?" Fergus cocked an eyebrow.

"Some of my dreams," Stoick sighed. "Well, I dream of having a son and a wife. A lot. The thing is though, is that they don't feel like dreams but more like memories."

"Really?"

"Aye. If she has a similar feeling, she won't stop until she's convinced that this girl isn't real."

"So what are you suggestin Stoick?"

"I'm saying, humor her. I know that I couldn't have had a wife or son. Never married. But she might not understand that. Try and find this girl and after a while, tell her that no such person exists. Hopefully, she'll drop it."

"That might just work," Fergus nodded. "But what if I find somethin?"

"Then she was right."

* * *

The young man walked into the school, completely familiar with it. He had been here several times before to visit his uncle. He was one of the very few 'normal folks' who knew about the existence of mutants. He was quite proud of that.

He walked around the furthest building of the school to the back stables. There horses, birds, reindeer, and even a storage area for a dragon were stationed. He walked through the wooden doors and passed several stalls of reindeer until he came to the one on the end.

The reindeer perked up at the sound of footstep. Once he saw who the footsteps belonged too, he began to jump in excitement.

"Excited to see me Sven?" The reindeer bonded with joy. "Or are you excited to see me because I brought carrots?" He pulled out a bundle of carrots and held them in front of Sven.

Sven's antlers rocked back and forth violently as his body shook with excitement. The young man opened the stall door and entered…but not really. Sven pounced on him and began to eat the carrots, in between bits nuzzling and licking the young man.

"Hello?" a sweet voice sounded through the stable. Sven and the young man looked in the direction of the voice to see a young girl with extremely long blonde hair walking towards them. "Are you ok?"

"Oh yes," the young man nodded. "We're just playing."

"Oh!" she smiled.

"I've never seen you in here before."

"Oh well," she swayed. "Merida is busy trying prove something to the new boy. I came to check on her favorite fury friend, Angus."

"The Clydesdale?"

"Yep," she nodded. "I'm Rapunzel." She held her hand out in greeting, waiting for him to shake it.

The young man got up and shook her hand politely. "Name's Kristoff."

"Kristoff?" Rapunzel tapped her chin. Her face then lit up in excitement. "As in North's nephew?"

"Yep," Kristoff nodded.

"You take care of the reindeer. No wonder. You have such a great relationship with this one." Rapunzel walked up to Sven and began to pet his chin.

"Yeah. He's a great companion."

"Well, I'll let you get back to your job," Rapunzel let go of Sven. "Nice to meet you Kristoff!"

He watched Rapunzel disappear around the corner, full of energy. "Wow. She's got a lot of energy to spend. Don't meet many of those girls now do you?" Kristoff then deepened his voice to give Sven one as the reindeer added physical motion. " _No you don't Kristoff."_

* * *

Jack was sitting with Merida and Rapunzel in the cafeteria. He was tired from his bouts with Merida and she the same. Rapunzel smiled at the two of them and giggled.

"You two should do that more often. I've never heard you so quiet Merida."

Merida weakly glared at the blonde but dropped it. "Agh. I'm too tired."

"You know," Jack said as he leaned on his arm. "You are a very good athlete. Have you thought of joining a team?"

Merida stiffened and down cast her eyes. "That's what I want to do but mum says no."

"Oh," Rapunzel sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey runt," they heard a deep voice say. "Where's your dragon?" The three turned to see Hiccup being blocked from entering the room by Snotlout. He was at least twice Hiccup's size and had no problem flaunting it.

"Oh no," Rapunzel gasped. "Not again."

"What?" Jack asked, a bit confused by what was happening.

"Snotlout's trying to make Hiccup's life miserable again," Merida explained.

"He's on his way. He went to chase a moving light around the courtyard," Hiccup explained softly.

"So he won't be around for a while good." Snotlout grabbed Hiccup's collar and lifted him up off the ground, making Hiccup's feet flare trying to touch the ground.

Jack saw something in Hiccup's eye flash fear. This wasn't the normal bully fear or about to get punched fear, this was life or death fear, and Jack was taken aback and confused by it.

"I've seen enough," Merida spat. She got up and positioned her bow but before she could even grab an arrow, Snotlout ended up on the other side of the room and Hiccup landed in a heap on the floor.

"What?" Rapunzel asked softly.

The three watched as Astrid entered the door frame and glare at Snotlout. "It's not nice to block the doorway. People are trying to get in to eat you know!" Astrid scolded. She turned around to look at Hiccup as he got up. She nodded to him and walked away, mumbling something else as she approached the food bars.

Hiccup looked into the cafeteria and seemed to contemplate about going in but he held his head and turned and left the room.

"That was weird," Merida said. "I didn't expect Astrid to defend Hiccup. Even on accident."

"Why didn't Hiccup come in and join us?" Jack asked.

"It happens a lot," Rapunzel said sadly. "He's about to do something then suddenly, he changes his mind and goes back to his room."

"Why does he do that?" Jack asked.

"We don't know," Merida shrugged.

"That's a bunch of B.S.," Astrid interrupted as she walked past. "You know why. We all do."

Jack watched as she joined Fishlegs and the twins but spent most of her time trying to stop them from starting a food fight. "So I'm guessing there's a lot to Hiccup's story I don't know about."

"None of us really know much," Merida frowned.

"It's sad really but we can't do anything," Rapunzel added. "Anyway. What are you wanting to do with your life?"

Jack cocked an eyebrow at the sudden change of topic. "Well, I was hoping to be a comedian but I don't know if anyone give me a chance because of my hair."

"Why?" Merida asked. "It's weird and crazy enough to be a gimmick."

"Looks who's talking crazy inferno," Jack shot back.

Merida grabbed an ice cube and tossed it at him. Jack looked at her in a 'seriously?' manner and she just rolled her eyes. "I'm too tired to care."

"How about you Punzie?" Jack asked.

"Punzie?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Yeah," Jack smiled. "If you don't like it, I could always go back to your real name."

"No," Rapunzel giggled. "It's just that you're not the first to call me that. Merida, you told him didn't you?"

"Don't look at me," Merida raised her hands. "I just gave him the name Jack Frost."

"I was going to ask where that came from," she smiled wider.

"Well?" Jack nodded for her to continue.

"Huh?" Rapunzel tilted her head. "Oh! What I want to do. I don't know. I guess art or writing or something. Maybe explore the world! Yes! That's it! I want to backpack the world! Ok maybe just travel it but you know what I mean."

"That sounds amazing!" Merida hugged Rapunzel. "Go for it Punzie!"

"Seriously Astrid!" the three heard Snotlout exclaim behind Jack. "There was no need to punch me across the room. I wasn't going to damage him."

"We talked about this Snotlout," Astrid snarled. "You know what happened the last time you did something like that. It was about to happen again!"

"I just picked him up."

"And you're telling me you didn't see a change? You were centimeters from his face!"

Snotlout lowered his head embarrassed. "Yes I saw it."

Astrid shook her head angrily. "You disgust me sometimes Snotlout."

The three watched as Snotlout joined the group nonetheless. Though he chatted it up with the twins and Fishlegs, Astrid and Snotlout shared the same space in awkward silence.

"Happened last time?" Jack asked Merida and Rapunzel.

The two shrugged simultaneously. "No idea," Merida shook her head. "I could ask her tonight."

* * *

"There has got to be an easier way to build this!" Alvin groaned from the weight of the materials he was holding up.

"There isn't," Mord'u responded. "Not until Gothel gets that Hamada kid to design these bunkers for ultimate storage and defense."

"You can forget the Hamada boy genius," Gothel's voice sounded through the ice walls. "He was stupid enough to deny my offer."

"What!?" Dagur shouted. "You couldn't convince a fifteen year old boy!"

"No," Gothel snapped. "And it wasn't like I could do anything to him at the moment. We were in public! In that aspect he was smart. If we were alone I would have sucked him dry."

"This is unacceptable," Dagur seethed. "We need a weapons engineer, at least!"

"Now what did you do to Dagur to get him like this Gothel?" Pitch's smooth voice glided through the air.

Dagur turned toward the dark man with a reddened face. "You better have done better than these three losers!"

Pitch smiled and waved his hand in a circular motion. From out of the cracks of the ice and the tunnels, hundreds of black Nightmare materialized into the room. "Seven hundred and twenty eight Nightmares to add to your collection."

Dagur's face relaxed and his coloring went back to normal as he giggled, "Oh goody. Someone can at least do a decent job with their assignment."

"Chill," Gothel shrugged casually. "I heard on the streets that an ingenious weapons maker from China might be interested in our little plan. I just have to wait a few days."

"And what will you be doing in the meantime?" Dagur narrowed his eyes.

"What I always do," Gothel stared back. "Find more recruits."

"Good," Dagur smiled wickedly.

* * *

So many characters to introduce and develop! Phuuuu!


	10. Stoick Finds a Clue

Chapter 10. Yes!

ENJOY! XD

* * *

Stoick sat in his office looking through the business' transactions and double checking them with his balance book. He took joy in his work because his life was as bland as his office. The wooden desk was organized and neat with not a speck of dust. The walls were painted an off white with no pictures hanging on it to give it a personality. There was a TV and a couple of chairs along with the desk. Other than that, it was quite empty.

As he sat there, he stopped and squirmed in his seat. He felt like he was being watched. He quickly turned around to look behind him. He figured he wouldn't see anything, given that all that was behind him was a large window, but he did see something and his heart skipped a beat. For a split second, he could have sworn he saw the head of a masked figure peeking around the corner. The head disappeared when he blinked in disbelief.

Stoick got up and pressed his head against the glass to see if he could find the figure again, but nothing was there. He stepped back and shook his head. _There wasn't anyone there. You're on the third floor and this building doesn't have a single ledge a person could stand on. You're just tired. You imagined it._

Stoick sat back down at his desk and turned on the TV. As he continued to double check his business' finances, the news blared in the room.

 **There has been no update on the two missing children, Jackson and Emma Overland. Their strange disappearance still has police baffled. The children's father has written a statement.**

 **"** **Jack. Emma. If you can hear this, please come home. If they have been kidnapped, to their kidnappers all I have to say is this: please release my children. I will pay anything, do anything to get them back. I just want my children safe and sound. They are my life, all I have left of my beautiful wife. Please, let them come home."**

Stoick's heart twisted painfully, though he didn't know why. He wasn't someone who cried during sad scenes in movies. He usually remained strong and firm. He tried not to be affected by things like this but he was.

 _Well, I'm not a monster. Of course I feel for him._ Stoick grumbled mentally. He wanted to help, to call and tell him that he knew where his son was but he also knew that Gobber was right. _What would I tell him about his daughter?_ He sighed wishing he could do something.

 **Now to other news, a child has been found murdered in the forest. More after these messages.**

"What is it with this place?!" Stoick hollered. "Children kidnapped! Murdered! This is crazy!"

As the commercials commenced, Stoick focused on the books. Very quickly, something grabbed his attention. He double checked the numbers and checked them again. He swiveled to his computer and pulled up a map. He typed in a location and gapped at it in curiosity.

"Could it be?" Stoick whispered.

 **A young boy was found early this morning by a group of hikers. They quickly reported the encounter and what officers were met with brought several of them to empty their stomachs. The child, Dereck Murry age 10, was found completely shriveled up. One officer described it as 'a skeleton with an oversize covering of skin'.**

 **'** **What makes this even more bizarre', the head of medics stated. 'Was that his body seems to have been aged. He was a boy of 10 yet the medical information of his skin and bones say he lived to be 83.'**

 **According to police reports, this isn't the first incident to have been reported. Police are calling this the Mummy Murder. More this evening at 10.**

Stoick dialed his phone. He tapped the desk impatiently as the other end rang several times.

"Hello?"

"Gobber. We need to talk."

"Oh? Did something happen? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Stoick reassured his friend. "I think I might have found something."

* * *

Hiccup sat under a tree in the courtyard in the early sunset, leaning against Toothless as he took a nap. Hiccup liked the quiet and the warmth the courtyard gave off as he drew in his journal. He quickly snapped the book close when a shadow engulfed him.

"Hi!"

He looked up to see Rapunzel standing over him, holding a book of her own against her chest. "Um-hi."

"Can I join you?" Rapunzel asked. Toothless growled quietly at the blonde as she began to sit down. "If it's ok with your dragon."

Toothless closed his eyes and laid his head back on his forearms and went back to sleep. "I guess he says it's ok," Hiccup shrugged.

"Is it alright if I join you?" Rapunzel asked Hiccup directly. "I don't want to invade if you're having personal time."

"You can join if you want," Hiccup said. "Don't know why you wou-"

"Because you draw like me!" Rapunzel plopped down excitedly. "I see you drawing almost all the time. Whenever I see you. In class, during meals, during breaks."

"Ok," Hiccup held up his hands to calm her down. "I get it. I draw a lot."

"Can I ask what you draw?" she smiled.

Hiccup darted his eyes from Rapunzel to the ground to his journal and back to Rapunzel. "Well," Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't do anything spectacular like you. I just doodle. I don't do large mat paintings."

Rapunzel giggled. "I only do those every once in a while. I doodle too."

"Oh?" Hiccup cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Look," Rapunzel scooted over next to Hiccup and opened her book. "I do a lot of flowers and nature but I do a lot of people too."

She flipped through her book and showed Hiccup her doodles. With each page, he smiled wider. "Wow. These are really good. I love the one of Snotlout. I feel you really got his personality. A jerk but with feelings."

"You see that too?" Rapunzel gasped. "I just felt like I was the only one."

"Nope," Hiccup shook his head. "Sometimes though, it's like I know him better than-hey! Is that me and Toothless?"

Toothless perked up his head and twisted it around Rapunzel to see what they were looking at. "Oh!" Rapunzel jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of the dragon's head. "Um yeah. I've drawn almost everybody here. Sometimes more than once. I like capturing the story of people."

"Look bud," Hiccup glanced over to the dragon. "I'm not the only one who draws you."

Toothless sniffed at the book in curiosity. "I hope you don't mind," Rapunzel addressed the dragon. Toothless looked at her and cooed as he nuzzled her. "I'm glad you like it. In fact, I have more of you two. I have some of flying, which is amazing by the way. You two are so graceful."

Hiccup ducked his head and blushed slightly at the compliment. "Thanks. But Toothless is the one who does the flying." Toothless gurgled in a reprimanding way as he narrowed his eyes. "Alright!" Hiccup held his hands defensively. "I contribute just as much to the flying as you do. You happy?"

Toothless grumbled satisfied then went back to resting. "What was that all about?" Rapunzel questioned.

"He just told me not to sell myself short."

"Ah," Rapunzel nodded as she elbowed him. "Being too modest huh?"

"I guess."

"So," Rapunzel ran her hands through her hair and cocked an eyebrow at Hiccup. "Can see some of yours?"

"Um-I-well-I-I-guess so," Hiccup stammered. He grabbed his journal and opened it to the page he was on. "It's just mostly nonsense or Toothless."

Rapunzel looked at his doodles in amazement. There was so much life and color from just a simple pencil sketch. "These are really good." As he tried to unstick two pages, the front of the book opened a bit and a figure caught her eye. "What's that?"

Hiccup looked to where she was pointing and opened the book to that page. "I don't know. Just shadows. I have quite a few of them." He flipped through till he found the pages that had shadow figures on them to show her.

"They're all the same shape," Rapunzel observed.

"Yeah I never get it myself," Hiccup nodded. He flipped to another page but quickly tried to turn to the next one so Rapunzel wouldn't see it.

"Was that who I thought it was?" Rapunzel grinned.

Hiccup sighed in defeat and went back to the previous pages. On them were sketches and doodles of Astrid in different stances, doing different activities. She was sitting, throwing her axe, running, in the classroom, in the courtyard, and more. "Yes. It's Astrid," Hiccup blushed.

"You must like her as a model for drawing or," she cocked an eyebrow playfully. "You have a crush on her."

"Don't say anything to her please," Hiccup begged. "I don't think I could take the embarrassment."

"What embarrassment? I think she would be flattered."

"Astrid? Flattered that the lamest kid in the school has a crush on her?" Hiccup eyed Rapunzel questioningly. "When there are guys like Snotlout or even Jack in this school. Guys much more attractive, more popular, smarter, and just all around better."

"Maybe she doesn't like that kind of thing," Rapunzel suggested to raise his spirits.

"Yeah," Hiccup scoffed softly. "And I'm related to Snotlout."

* * *

Astrid walked into her room, her adrenaline still racing through her veins. She had a little talk with Snotlout about his behavior towards Hiccup and felt that she finally got through to him. _Maybe he'll lay off now._

"Hey girl," Merida smiled from her bed as she entered the room.

"Hey," Astrid nodded.

"So I have a question to ask," Merida put her book down on her nightstand.

"Alright. As long as it has nothing to do with dating advice because I know nothing," Astrid deadpanned.

Merida's face dropped into confusion before she broke out into laughter. "Girl. Why would I ask you? You're like four whole years younger than me! Besides, I'm not interested in anyone at the moment."

"Then you can ask your question," Astrid nodded as she picked up a glass of water.

"What happened between Hiccup and Snotlout before?"

Astrid lost her grip on her glass and almost dropped it. She flared about to catch it before it hit the floor and shattered. "What?"

Merida cocked an eyebrow. "You mentioned something about 'remember what happened last time' in the cafeteria earlier today."

"You were eavesdropping?" Astrid spun around slightly angry.

"I'm pretty sure the entire room was considering how loud the two of you were being," Merida placed her hands on her hips.

Astrid's face fell in understanding and sat down on the bed. "It's not some big secret Mer," Astrid said quietly. "You were there. Your mother was one of the people that watched him when Hiccup was in his coma."

Merida thought for a second and her eyes went wide in remembrance. "Oh! I remember that! Snotlout caused it? How?"

Astrid shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't know. I just know he did. I watched it happen." She then got up and walked past Merida's bed, avoiding eye contact. "I'm going to take a shower."

Merida watched Astrid's slumped form enter the bathroom and lock it. She had never seen Astrid so uncomfortable before. She couldn't understand why Astrid would be so affected by that event.

* * *

Tadashi was sitting at his computer, surfing for…something. A place to hide, a place to hide his family, someone to help him. He needed to find somewhere to go or send Hiro and Aunt Cass if they ever came after him.

"What are you building?" a small voice asked from behind a whirling machine.

Tadashi turned to see his brother watching the lasers cut his material. "A robot," he smiled. "For you and Aunt Cass."

"Oooh!" Hiro jumped in excitement. "Why? Did we do something extra special?"

Tadashi smiled weakly. "No. Just figured you two needed one."

Hiro tilted his head in suspicion. "Your face is doing that weird thing again."

"What weird thing?" Tadashi shrugged.

"Like you're not telling me something. What is it?"

Tadashi starred at Hiro, debating on whether or not to tell him. Tadashi sighed as he knelt down. "Hiro. Come here."

Hiro slowly walked up to his brother's kneeling form in caution. "Dashi?" he asked worriedly.

"Listen Hiro. I'm not going to be around forever."

"You're going somewhere?" Hiro's eyes went wide. "Like college?" he smiled.

"Um-yeah," Tadashi nodded. "Like college. I'm building this robot to protect you and Aunt Cass when I'm gone."

"Oh!" Hiro nodded in understanding.

"Just promise me something," Tadashi held Hiro's shoulders.

"Yes?"

"Be the best person you can be. Use that big brain of yours," he tapped Hiro's forehead.

"Of course I will," Hiro laughed. "You never stop telling me that. You never give up on me."

"That's right!" Tadashi smiled. "I will never give up on you. No matter what or where I am."

Hiro smiled as he hugged his older brother. "You're a big sap you know that right?"

Tadashi smiled as he hugged Hiro tightly. "Someone in this family has to be." He pulled away and motioned with his head toward the door. "Go on. Go play."

Hiro ran out of the room, pausing to look at the lasers still doing their job, before running out into the sunshine. Tadashi turned back to the computer to see that the skeleton was only 69% done. He pulled up the internet tab to continue his search.

He suddenly came across a page for a school: _North's School for the Gifted._ Tadashi clicked on the link but nothing came up. It was just a blank page. _Great. A dummy website._

Tadashi ran his finders through his hair in frustration and exhaustion. "I need a backup plan. Someplace for them to go that those horrid people would never look to find them." He leaned back in his chair and starred at his college logo.

An idea popped in his head and he grabbed his phone. He dialed a number and swung back and forth waiting for an answer.

"Yo."

"Fred. I have favor to ask."

* * *

Dagur walked through the ice tunnels towards the cells. He wanted to get a feeling for the boy by questioning the sister. _I'm sure she'll tell me something I could use against him._ He rounded the corner and walked right up to the cell.

Emma was wrapped in a blanket, leaning against the frozen walls. Her breath came out is quick cloud puffs as she tried to keep the heat in. Having a feeling like someone was watching, she slowly opened her eyes to see the red headed man standing there.

She gasped in fear and curled up tighter in her blanket. She lowered her eyes and head to avoid looking at the man.

"Hiding in that thin piece of material isn't going to make me go away," Dagur laughed. He unlocked the cell door and entered. "I'm still here."

Emma looked up and her eyes widened even further to see that he was only a few feet away from her. Not even the bars separated them. "Wh-what do y-you want?" she shivered.

"Tell me about your brother."

Emma's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the man bravely. "No."

"No?" Dagur laughed. "And why not?"

"Because you want to hurt him," she spat.

"While that is true," Dagur nodded. "I need to know how to get him for that."

"And you really think that I'm going to help you d-do that?"

"Just because he's your sibling doesn't mean shit," Dagur leaned in close to her. "People will do anything if given the right price."

"Not all people."

"Kid," Dagur got up in her face. "You're living in a fairytale. But this is reality. Everyone has a sellout price. Even you."

"No," Emma turned away, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Yes," Dagur smiled as he grabbed her chin and turned her back to his face. "Now tell me about your brother."

"No," she yelled. "I won't tell you anything. Jack loves me and he'll find me. You'll be sorry you messed with us. He'll do anything to find me."

Dagur chuckled. "You're right. He will. And that's his weakness." He stood up and walked out of the room. "His love for you will be his downfall. This I already knew. But now you confirmed it. You have cooperated beautifully."

Dagur slammed the door making Emma flinch at the echoing sound. She jumped up and ran to the bars of the cell. "What do you mean cooperate? I didn't tell you anything."

Dagur put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a recorder. "I have a recording of your voice. Not only that, but with also you saying his name. With this, I will have the perfect bait." He pocketed the recorder and laughed as he walked away.

Emma watched in horror as he left, sliding down to the floor. She finally gave into the tears and cried. "Oh Jack."


	11. Life Changing Moments

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. Work and school have been very time consuming lately. I know this chapter isn't much but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway.

ENJOY! XD

* * *

Hiccup sat with Jack in the courtyard, enjoying the sun. Toothless laid there on his back, his limbs falling in relaxed positions above him, soaking the warmth of the rays and the cool of the grass.

"Your friend seems to be enjoying himself," Jack snickered.

Hiccup looked up from his journal and smiled. "Yep, he's such a big puppy sometimes." Toothless opened an eye and softly grumbled at him. "You know it's true." Toothless puffed out of his nostrils as a sign of defeat and went back to relaxing position.

"You two have the weirdest and one of the best relationships I've ever seen."

"Thanks…I think."

"Jack! Hiccup!" Rapunzel hollered from across the yard.

The two boys looked up and saw Rapunzel waving excitedly while dragging Merida behind her. The two girls then began to head in their direction.

"I hope you don't mind but I invited them to sit with us," Jack whispered as he waved back.

"What!" Hiccup exclaimed quietly. "Why?"

"Because you need to meet new people Hic. You can't just have a dragon as your friend. One day you're going to need to rely on someone else."

Hiccup's panicked face relaxed a bit at Jack's words. He knew Jack was right. He needed to find a few more friends but he was scared. His attention was grabbed when Toothless was about to flip over and growl defensively at the two girls. "It's ok bud," Hiccup spoke in Dragonese. "They're friends." With that, Toothless calmed down and walked closer to Hiccup, curling up around him.

"Oh!" Rapunzel squealed. "How cute! He's so protective of you."

Hiccup smiled, slightly embarrassed. "He's always been protective."

"It's a bit weird if ya ask me but I respect his way of life," Merida sounded as she sat down next to Jack.

"I think it's sweet," Rapunzel tapped Toothless' head.

"So what are you two up to today?" Jack asked changing to subject, seeing how uncomfortable Hiccup was getting.

"Not much," Merida shrugged. "Still living life a day at a time. Still fighting my mum. Still stuck in a traditional family.

"At least you get to go outside the school," Rapunzel pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"At first I was locked away in a house for the first 11 years of my life and now I'm hiding behind the gates of the school," Rapunzel explained. "I'm not saying it's terrible here, it's just that I've never been to the town Corona a few miles south of here."

"Ye haven't?" Merida asked surprised.

"Nope," Rapunzel shook her head.

"If it makes you feel better," Hiccup offered. "Neither have I."

"Man!" Jack exclaimed. "You two are missing out on so much! The weird and colorful characters, the shopping malls, the movie theaters, the spor-" Suddenly, Jack gasped quickly and loudly. His eyes went wide and his hand flew to his chest.

"Jack?" Rapunzel asked. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know," he gasped for breathe. "I feel cold-terrified-I want to cry. I feel…" Jack then got up and flew up to the top of the fence and perched himself there, starring out into the forest.

"I don't get it," Merida crossed her arms in confusion. "He has these sudden feelings that don't seem to be him."

"You mean like how he says he's starving even though he ate enough for two people?" Hiccup asked.

"Ya," Merida nodded in agreement. "I hope he's ok."

* * *

Anna was in her own little world. She felt that anything was possible. The mayor was looking into finding her cousin. Or at least she thinks it's her cousin. _Sister would be even better!_ She didn't care how the blonde in her dreams and faded memories was related to her, just as long as she had some family in the world.

Just thinking about that possibility made her beam with so much happiness that her surroundings almost became none existent. She began to cross the street but the red hand was up. By the time she realized she was in grave danger, a white and blue Mustang was rapidly approaching her.

Anna grabbed her red braids and shut her eyes as she waited for the impact. It came. But she fell to her side instead of her back and what felt like another body was on top of her.

"You crazy woman!" an angry male voice entered her fear stricken mind. "Watch it!"

"You shouldn't have been driving so fast," another male voice entered her mind, this one a bit shaky. "It's 35 through here not 55!"

"Whatever!" the other voice shouted as his tires screeched, taking him away from the scene.

Anna still had her eyes closed and gripping her hair tightly. She was afraid to open her eyes, afraid that she had died and she would be in heaven. Her body then began to rock as though someone was shaking her.

"Hey miss," the male voice called. He was shaking her to break her out of her fearful state. He then pulled her up to a sitting position. "Hey miss. What were you thinking? Are you ok? Do you need a doctor?"

Anna, feeling herself upright, finally began to open her eyes. In front of her, she saw an older teen with light dirty blonde hair and a snow beanie on his head. His soft brown eyes looked in hers with deep concern and worry. Her breathing finally went back to normal and her hands released her braids.

"Are you ok?" the teen asked again.

Anna nodded and looked at the crosswalk she almost died in. The reality of it suddenly hit and she shot her head back to the teen and lunged at him, engulfing him in a hug.

The teen lost his balance but put his hand behind him to stop himself from falling backwards. "Whoa! Hey there. You're fine." He then felt her body convulse against his and sounds of sobbing. "Um..miss…are you ok?"

"I almost died!" Anna cried in his shoulder. "I almost died! I almost died not knowing if she was real or not. If I had family. If-if-"

"Wait," the teen pulled her off of him. "What are you talking about?" He looked at her tear stained face and her puffy red eyes and saw what looked like loneliness.

"I was so happy that I might be reunited with a possible family member I wasn't watching where I was going and almost died. I never would have seen her, if she's real, even though I know she is but she's still a faded memory or dream, but she's the only family I have. I would have dies without seeing her again."

"Well, you didn't," he smiled. "Maybe next time, you'll watch where you're going."

"I will," Anna smiled. "Thanks for getting me out of the way."

"No problem," the teen shrugged.

"What's your name?"

"Oh. I'm Kristoff," he smiled as he held out his hand.

"I'm Anna," she returned the smile as she shook his hand.

* * *

Rapunzel wanted to help badly but she didn't know how. _Jack's in pain. I can't have my friend suffer like this._ She paced her room until her feet hurt. She wanted to find some way to help him. _I could go looking myself._ She shook her head immediately. That could get her into some serious trouble. She didn't know anything about the outside word. Maybe it would even get her killed. She was no use to Jack dead.

She then remembered something. A man her mother would converse with to get information of the illegal kind. She overheard the name mumbled or yelled at several times. If there was anyone who knew what was going on illegally, he'd know. She ran down to the library and sat down at a computer, typing furiously.

Failed result after result showed up on her searches. She was beginning to give up hope when a link on the very last page gave her a glimmer of hope. "Back Market Inquisition," she murmured. "Could mean something different but let's try it."

She clicked on the link and it brought her to a black page. She thought maybe it was loading and waited. She sat back in boredom but that's how she saw it, the slightly lighter black link in the top left hand corner. She clicked it and it brought her to a whole new page. There was a list of names which led to a way of contacting the person. She scrolled down until she found the name and clicked on it.

 _I am in desperate need of help. A friend of mine's sister was taken and I was hoping you could help me out. If we don't find her soon, I have no idea what they could do to her. My friend is worried and nothing else has helped to locate her. Please help. My email is glowingflower goworld_ _._ _– Charlie_

"Can't have the wrong people know my name," Rapunzel nodded to herself. "It's bad enough I'm giving him my email. I just hope this doesn't change my life in a bad way."

Rapunzel logged out of the computer and walked back to her dorm, worried if she did the right thing. Worried that she might have made a big mistake. But knowing she was doing it for Jack, made it worth it and calmed her conscience a bit.

* * *

"Ugh! I so bored," Merida sighed as she fell on her back, her arms thrown perpendicularly on each side of her.

"Why don't you go shoot some targets?" Astrid asked.

"Did that for 5 hours today," Merida grumbled. "I need to do something new."

"Guess that's the downside at being the best at something."

Merida lifted her head and glared at Astrid. "Like ye should be talking. Miss 'champion at hand-to-hand'. Besides, you're telling me that beating people up doesn't get boring?"

"One. I don't beat people up. Two. No one is lining up to get beaten up. Three. No one is lining up to practice hand-to-hand. Four. No it doesn't get boring because when I have to use it, it's usually to teach others how to defend themselves or to defend myself from attackers."

"Ok," Merida rolled her eyes. "I get it." She laid back on the ground and continued to stare at the sky. "Still bored though."

Astrid shut her book and smiled. "You know Mer, I hear that the Corona Arena is having a weapons expo tonight. How about you and I go and take a look?"

Merida jumped up and grabbed her things. "When do we leave?"

Astrid laughed. "Give me five minutes. I have to return this book to Jack and then I have to grab a light sweater. Be right back."

"I'll wait for ye at the gate!" Merida called as Astrid began to run towards the boy's dorm building.

Astrid zoomed up the stairs so fast that she didn't even realize she was on the right floor. She walked down the hall to Jack and Hiccup's room and went to knock on the door. When no one answered, she knocked again and wondered where Jack was. She remembered him saying that he was in his dorm at this time.

She then remembered something else; it was Hiccup's special session day. She cringed internally, afraid she might have woken him up and bent down to quietly place the book outside the door. However, when she bent down, her ear got closer to the door and she heard something that made her heart race.

She could hear what sounded like heavy breathing with crying and what sounded like object falling over. Astrid tried the door knob and found it was unlocked. She opened it slightly and peeked her head inside.

"Hello?" she whispered. "Jack? Hiccup? Is everything ok?" From out of the darkness, Toothless' face entered the light, starling her slightly. "Toothless. You scared me. Is everything ok?"

Toothless opened the door, slunk behind her and began to push her into the room. "Toothless. I can't be in here. Hiccup will-" Toothless pushed her one more time and she stumbled up to Hiccup's bed. Toothless then flicked the light on with his nose, making Astrid gasp.

Hiccup was drenched from head to toe. His auburn hair was matted to his face and the top of his shirt was drenched. Under his eyelids, she could see is eyes darting violently. His chest was heaving up and down ways to fast and his body was thrashing around, knocking things off of the nightstand. Between breathes, he was mumbling but as she stood there, his mumbling became more and more coherent.

"No…no...help me…don't eat…hurt...Dad!...dragon…Toothless…fire…Mom…help…no,no…Dad..."

Toothless cooed next to his ear and looked at Astrid for help. "I don't know what to do," Astrid whispered. "To him I'm a nobody. If he wakes up here and now to see me, what do I say?"

"NO!" Hiccup hollered causing Toothless and Astrid to jump.

Astrid didn't think. She reached out and grabbed Hiccup's flaring hand and held it firmly. She knelt down next to his bed and talked to him. "It's ok Hiccup. You're safe. It's just a dream. I'm here, don't worry. I'll never leave a friend in times of need."

Toothless stood next to her and cooed as she spoke. As Hiccup began to calm down, Toothless turned to her and gave her big gummy smile. Astrid smiled back and laughed softly. "You haven't given me one of those in years." She turned to Hiccup, her face falling slightly. "Nor have I been there for him when he needed it. That's going to change. He needs me now more than ever." Toothless nudged her arm with his head. "But don't tell him I was here tonight. Give me some time. We'll all be together again soon."

With that, she released Hiccup's hand and stood up. As she walked out of the room and towards the door, she turned off the light, engulfing the boy and his dragon in darkness. She slowly walked towards her dorm and retrieved her sweater all the while thinking of how she was going to reunite them.

"What took ye so long?' Merida asked, breaking Astrid out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"Ye have been gone for fifteen minutes."

"Sorry," Astrid smiled. "Was helping an old friend real quick."


	12. A New Enemy

Sorry it's been forever since I updated! I hope to get my Living Two Lives updated tomorrow. It has just been crazy with a full time job, the holidays, and school starting again. Nonetheless, I hope you like it.

ENJOY! XD

* * *

"Tadashi!" Aunt Cass hollered as she fumbled to put the keys into her purse. Pieces of her short brown hair fell into her peripheral vison making her tuck back behind her ear. "Don't forget that Hiro is at the Flynn-Fletcher's till 5 this evening."

"I know Aunt Cass," Tadashi smiled as he walked into the hallway.

"I'll be picking him up around 4:30," she grinned as she reached for the door.

"I know," Tadashi chuckled. "Will you go! You're already late to get back to the café."

"Ok, ok. I'm going!" Aunt Cass turned the doorknob, cracking the door open. "Oh, and I have dinner in the fridge that just needs-"

"Go!" Tadashi began to push her out the door. "I'll be fine."

Aunt Cass walked through the door and ran right into a tall figure. She looked up and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I didn't see you there. My nephew is kicking me out of the house."

"Hey!" Tadashi smiled back at Aunt Cass' playful grin.

"That's alright," the brown haired man nodded.

"Can I help you, sir?" Aunt Cass adjusted the purse on her shoulder.

"Does a Tadashi Hamada live here?"

Aunt Cass blinked several times. "Um-yeah. He's my nephew. Who are you?"

"I'm Mr. Pines. I'm here to drop off my kids."

"Drop off?" Aunt Cass stared at the suited man in confusion.

"Aunt Cass," Tadashi smiled sheepishly. "I created an advert for babysitting and he responded."

"But you already watch after the Flynn-Fletcher kids."

"Yeah I do but with my need for more materials, I need a bit more income."

Aunt Cass blinked again. "You never cease to surprise me with how smart and intelligent you are."

"You're not upset?"

"Why would I be? You're very responsible. I trust you." Tadashi force a smile while his inside turned. He hated not being able to tell his Aunt what could happen but if he did, he could definitely seal her death. "Mr. Pines. Your kids are in good hands."

"So I've heard from Linda and Lawrence," Mr. Pines nodded.

"Oh! You talked to them?"

"My wife is very careful of who watches the kids. I had to do some sort of background check."

"Very responsible of you," Aunt Cass nodded. "Are they here? I'd like to meet them before I have to go."

"Cass. You're already late," Tadashi reminded her.

"I know, I know," Cass nodded knowingly. "But I love kids!"

Mr. Pines motioned towards the car and waved at it. The back doors opened and closed as two sets of feet could be heard coming up behind Mr. Pines. "Tadashi. Ms. Hamada. These are my kids. Mabel and Dipper."

* * *

Merida sat in her father's office fuming quietly. _I can't believe mum sent me to da. Just because I left the school to have some fun! Ugh! This isn't fair!_

"Merida?" Fergus spoke as he walked in. Merida made eye contact with him and the fire in her eyes made him step back. "What are ye doing here?"

"Didn't ma tell ya?"

"Um, no," Fergus shut the door. "That's why I asked."

Merida sighed. "Astrid and I went off campus grounds and went to a weapons expo. We had done all our work and we were bored. We came back before 10 but mum was still angry. She gave Astrid extra training and cleaning the bathrooms. She took away me bow for a week then sent me to you for punishment."

"I see," Fergus nodded as he stroked him red beard. "What do you think would be a good punishment?"

"Nothin!" Merida threw up her hands. "I didn't do anythin' wrong!"

"Is there a rule in place saying you're not allowed to exit the campus grounds without permission?"

"Not really."

"What do you mean?" Fergus cocked on eyebrow.

"You _can_ leave. It's not a prison."

"Ok, then why did your mother take your bow away?"

"She said 'It's not proper for fine ladies such as yourself to go off and engage in an activity as gawking over weapons,'" Merida exaggerated her mother's speaking pattern and body movements.

Fergus pursed his lips together in an attempt to not laugh. "Well. That explains it right there."

Merida turned around and looked at her father through a bit of her hair. "What do you mean?"

"Why you're mother grounded you in a sense," Fergus smiled.

Merida darted her eyes between Fergus and the bear tapestry several times in confusion. "I don't understand."

Fergus sighed. "Do you know why your mother is always hard on you?"

"Ya," Merida huffed. "She wants to turn me into her."

"No, Merida," Fergus shook his head. "She's not trying to do that at all."

"Ye could have fooled me." Merida rolled her eyes as she turned her back on Fergus.

"Listen," Fergus walked toward her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You know your grandmother Lady Victoria?"

"Aye. She's just as stuffy as mum."

"That your grandmother is," Fergus grinned. "However," Fergus turned Merida to face him. "It's because of Victoria that your mother is hard on you."

"Why?" Merida's face scrunched, not understanding. "Why would my grandmum be responsible for everything?"

"You said it yerself. Victoria is very-stuffy. She comes from a very proud family. Generations of a proud family!"

"So?" Merida shrugged.

"So, Merida, your mother is trying make you acceptable in Victoria's eyes."

"Oh!" Merida nodded. "Mum is ruining my life to make someone else happy. I totally get it!"

"No, ye don't lass," Fergus shook his head. "Your mother is trying to prepare you for what your grandmother has started to plan for your future."

"What you ye mean?" Merida softened. "What is she plannin'?"

Fergus sighed and held the bridge of his nose. "I honestly don't know much about what she _wants_ to happen. It only matters for those on your mother's side of the family. I know what is planned but I feel you need to talk to Elinor."

"Mum won't listen to me! She never does! She's a stick in the mud."

"She wasn't always like that," Fergus chuckled. Merida looked at him in confusion, interest, and surprise. "She was a lot like you in fact."

"I surely doubt that," Merida put a disbelieving hand on her hip.

"No I'm serious," Fergus laughed. "Do you think Elinor and I would have met if she didn't have a bit of a wild side to her?"

* * *

"Gobber. We need to talk," Stoick stated grimly over the phone.

"Aye," Gobber agreed. He nodded as he picked at his teeth with his prosthetic hand. "From the sound of your voice, I'd say it's about something serious."

"You know how I said I would keep an eye out for anythin' strange?"

Gobber sat up straight, his attention fully focused on Stoick's voice. "Don't tell me ye found something."

"I believe I might."

"What is it Stoick?"

"I was going through my books and my numbers when I noticed something strange. Every month, there it a shipment to the far north. Someplace call Cavern, Greenland."

"Sounds legit to me," Gobber shrugged.

"It does. However, I didn't recall any place called Cavern so I looked up the address on Google Earth."

"And?"

"Nothing."

"What?" Gobber titled his head. "Nothing?"

"Nothing. There is no life for over 200 miles. It's just ice and snow."

"Then there must be stacks of rotten fish at that location."

"I don't know yet," Stoick shook his head. "There's only one man in my company that travels up that far and that's Kristoff. I've emailed him but haven't received a response yet."

"Interesting," Gobber pondered.

"Aye, that it is," Stoick agreed. "Doesn't this info help North at all?"

"I don't know," Gobber said in thought. "But we'll see."

* * *

Dagur sat in his chair, stabbing his knife repeatedly into the wood table. His brow was furled, his eyes aglow with anger, and his mouth stretched downward as far as it would go. Standing in front of him was Gothel; bored, annoyed, and waiting for Dagur to respond.

"Would you answer me," Gothel spoke up. "You're acting like a child." Dagur grabbed his knife and threw it directly at her head but she dodged it in time. Still bent over, she snapped her head back towards him and cocked an eyebrow. "A child."

"Quiet!" Dagur sat back down, still enraged. "I'm trying to figure out how we're going to deal with him."

"I told you I could handle it."

"No!" Dagur slammed his fist on the table. "The police are looking for you."

"They're looking for the Mummy Murder. Not me." Gothel flipped her hair back and thrust her hip. "I'm too careful to be seen."

"I don't care. You're methods are getting heat put on us."

"WHAT YOU NEED IS SOMEONE WHO WILL NEVER GET CAUGHT!"

Dagur quickly stood up from his chair and looked around while Gothel did circles looking for the source of the voice. The voice then began to cackle in the dark, both high pitched but sinister.

"OH COME NOW. I'M HERE TO HELP."

"Where are you?" Gothel squinted into the shadowy corners.

"What do you want?" Dagur asked.

"WHY DAGUR. I WANT TO HELP. BE A PART OF THIS DESTRUCTIVE GROUP."

"I'm afraid our boss is very picky about who we let join our group," Gothel spat.

"GOTHEL. YOUR BOSS WILL LOVE ME!"

Dagur smirked a bit at the voice's confidence. "Really? What makes you think that?"

"SIMPLE. I'M A SHAPESHIFTER. I'LL NEVER BE SEEN OR CAUGHT. IN FACT I'VE NEVER BEEN CAUGHT."

"Interesting," Dagur nodded. "I like you so far. What's your name voice?"

"BILL. BILL CIPHER."

* * *

Duh duh duhhhhn!


	13. Danger

Sorry it's been a while. Things have been busy. Sooooo...I hope you like this chapter.

ENJOY! XD

* * *

Rapunzel went back into the library to check her emails. She hoped that there was a response from someone to help her, well help Jack. She plopped down excitedly as she logged into her emails. As she scrolled through her emails, her bright smile faded as she saw that they were junk email after junk email. _Oh darn._ Accepting that no one would respond, she began to clean out her emails. Just as she was about to delete her last email, she stopped and looked closer at it. Her eyes widened as her heart fluttered in excitement. _Maybe? Could it be?_

 **Hello Charlie. I'm very interested in your predicament and would be happy to help you out. Meet me at the corner of Hunter and State Blvd on the first Monday of this month around 10. I hope I can help you.**

Rapunzel jumped for joy, getting a strange look from the librarian. "Sorry," she smiled sheepishly. "New book will be coming out soon." The librarian went back to her work as Rapunzel read the email over and over again, making sure that it wasn't a dream. _The first Monday of this month. When is that?_ She looked at the calendar and gasped. _That's today. Oh my. I'm going to have to sneak out without waking Tooth._

Before she logged off and headed back to the room to prepare for the night, she wrote down the corner and the time on her palm. She peaked her head through the door to make sure that Tooth was elsewhere as she prepared for that evening's escapade. She looked in her closet and wondered what she should dress like for such an adventure. _Should I dress like a homeless person? Should I be myself? I don't know. What's the protocol for this?_ She eventually decided on her normal clothing with a large hoodie to hide her hair. Once that was decided, she sat down on the bed and moved her hair into a tight braid so that it would be easier to hide. After that, she grabbed a small bag and packed her notebook and some pencils just in case she needed them.

Now all she had to do was wait. She sat in the room and waited for the sun to set, waited for the teachers and students to go to bed, waited for the right moment to exit the room. When Tooth entered the room, she jumped into bed and pretended to not feel well. Her heart pounded and stomach turned guiltily as Tooth told her friends and they wanted to come by make her feel better. She hated lying. She was surprised that even Hiccup got out of his comfort zone to make sure she was alright. T _his is for Jack._ She repeated to herself. _This is for Jack._

Before she knew it, the time was right. She jumped out of bed, stuffing the pillow under the covers to trick Tooth in case she woke up, grabbed her bag and leaned out the window. She stopped and looked back at Tooth, her mind now debating whether or not she should tell Tooth or at least leave a note. In the end, she decided against it, knowing Tooth would try and stop her.

She went back to the window and as she looked down, she realized that she didn't think this through very well. She sighed as she took the hoodie off and unbraided her hair. She wrapped it around the flower box she put below the window and slid down her hair. When she reached the bottom, Rapunzel whipped her hair, releasing it from the box. Quickly as her feet could take, she ran across the courtyard and then used her hair as a bridge to get over the giant fence. Once on the other side and in the first line of tree, she re-braided her hair and put the hoodie back on.

Rapunzel sighed to calm her nerves. "Step one complete," she whispered. Rapunzel looked toward the hazy glow of the distant city lights. Her heart raced in fear and excitement as she slowly began to walk towards them. It seemed to be forever before she reached the out skirts of town. Her eyes widened at the splendor of the city, never getting used to it. The streets were bustling with cars and people, the neon lights of the restaurants reflected off of the glass windows and cars, the street lamps adding a warm yellow glow to the dark streets.

"Step two compete," she whispered to herself again. "Step three: Find Hunter and State." She took a confident breath and joined the bustle of people. Trying not to be distracted by the sights, she looked for the corner she was to meet the helpful person. When she found it, she approached the man that was there and cheerfully introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Charlie. You're the one I'm meeting right?"

The man turned and looked at her up and down in confusion. "Umm- No. I'm just crossing the street." With that, the walking man lit up and he left her standing under the street lamp.

"Oh," Rapunzel sighed sheepishly. "Sorry!" Backing up and leaning against the building's corner, she waited. "Step three complete. Step four in progress." She waited for over an hour. Shops nearby closed and the street thinned of its population. Her hopes rose and fell every time someone stopped on the corner but then continued to walk away. It was half past ten and the night had gotten really cold. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm but her body continued to shake. "I'll give him a little longer. Jack needs the help."

Rapunzel looked up and saw two large red headed men cross the street, heading straight towards her. She didn't think anything of it until they were right in front of her. "Well, well, well. What have we here?" the one with the left eye patch spoke.

She looked from him to the other man with the scar across his right chin. "Hi," Rapunzel smiled sweetly. "Are you the people I'm meeting?"

"I suppose we are," the one with the scar spoke. The two smiled at one another as they nodded. "We're here to meet you."

"I'm so glad," Rapunzel sighed. "I really hope you can help Jack."

"Jack?" the one with the eyepatch scoffed. "Who's Jack?"

Rapunzel's smile fell. "Jack. The friend I emailed you about," Rapunzel responded nervously. She didn't like the feeling she was getting in her gut and began to back away.

"We don't know of any Jack," the scar faced one laughed as the two took a step towards her.

"But you said you were here to meet me," Rapunzel continued to back away.

"It's easy to manipulate someone so young," the man with the eye patch began to trace her face.

"What?" Rapunzel jerked her head away.

"It's easy little girl," the one with the scar smiled as he whipped out a switch blade, causing Rapunzel to recoil in fright. "We're no friend."

The two began to walk towards her with evil grins on their faces. "No," Rapunzel cried out and began to run right as they reached out to grab her. She ran down the street and twisted in and out trying to lose them but they were right behind her every step of the way. She knew that she could escape if she used her hair but she didn't have the time to free it. She continued to run until she ran into a dead ended alleyway.

Rapunzel's lungs were burning as she tried to breathe in the cold air. She looked around for a way out and saw a fire escape ladder. She jumped up on the trash can nearby just as the two men entered the ally. She tried to increase her speed of escape and jumped to the bottom rung on the ladder. She was about to grab the next rung when the man with the eyepatch grabbed her legs and pulled her down. "No! Hel-" she screamed only to be quieted by his large hand over her mouth.

"Shut it girl," he hissed. The man carried and slammed her against the wall, hitting her head against the brick and causing a headache. "You're fast I'll give you that."

"What are we going to do with this little trouble maker?" the other asked. "Have some fun?" They smiled at each other and eyed Rapunzel. In response, her heart raced and she clawed against her captor. He ran the point of the switchblade across her jaw and down her neck. "Like we always do Brian?"

"Of course. Like always David."

Rapunzel's eyes went wide as David brought the blade over to the shoulder and pulled against the sweater only to yelp under the hand covering her mouth as he ripped the hoodie. The two laughed as she wiggled under Brian's grip; David continued cut the hoodie until it fell off Rapunzel's shoulders.

"Such a small thing," Brian smirked.

"And her skin is so warm," David touched her shoulder. She shuttered under his touch and tried to move away quickly realizing that the more she moved, the tighter the grip got. "You want her first?"

"Be my guest brother," Brian bowed. "I had dibs on the last one."

David smiled as he turned his complete attention to Rapunzel. His eyes gleamed in excitement as he ran is hand across her collar bone and pushing the sleeves of her top off of her shoulders. At this point, Rapunzel knew where this was going and the tears had begun to fall from her eyes. _Maybe I should have told someone._

* * *

Jack couldn't sleep. Everything seemed off about that day. He felt cold, well more than usual; terrified for no reason; hungry like he was only eating enough to keep him alive and functioning. He sighed in frustration as he sat up in the bed. In the corner of his eye, he noticed that Toothless had turned towards him in confusion. Jack smiled, assuring that he was fine, which was enough for the dragon.

Since he couldn't sleep, Jack decided to practice his abilities a bit. He floated a few inches above his bed as he made snowflake after snowflake in his palm. A few times he decided to create a design or made a snowball, which took all of his will power to not through at the sleeping Hiccup. As he practiced, he thought that Rapunzel's sudden sickness was strange. She was perfect before she entered the library and then suddenly didn't feel well. _Maybe she was pretending to get out of something._ Jack thought. _I know that Emma did when she didn't want to do something._

Jack's smile quickly fell as he thought about Emma. He suddenly felt sick. His eyebrows knitted in anger as his side of the room quickly was covered in frost. Whenever he found those people, he was going to make them regret the day they messed with him and his sister. He hated that no one could find them; that they just seemed to vanish from the planet.

He continued to think and mull over how they could find his sister, completely ignoring the groans coming from the other side of the room. Jack jumped at the sound of Hiccup's fearful cry, almost slamming into the wall. Curious, he floated over to get a closer look. He noticed that Hiccup's hair was matted against his wet face and that he thrashed violently. It seemed to be a common occurrence for Hiccup to act like this that Toothless reacted by wrapping his tail and wings around him comfortably without even opening an eye.

"What's this?" Jack whispered as he got closer. Above Hiccup's head there seemed to be a pillar of black sand trying to morph into a shape. He reached out his hand only to retract it when Hiccup lashed out again. Once he thought it was safe, he tried to touch it to see what it was. "I've seen this before. But where?"

"Jack!"

He spun around in surprise, trying to find the origin of the voice. "Emma?"

"Jack!"

He walked to the window and threw it open, hoping on the railing to get a better view. "Emma? Where are you?"

"Help me Jack!"

Jack didn't think. He took off and began to fly towards the voice. "Emma!" Jack passed over the gate with ease, flew over the town in a matter of minutes, and began to enter another forest. He didn't even notice. "Emma! Where are you?"

"Jack!"

He dove down towards the canopy of the trees and landed on the forest floor. He brought his staff in front of him, ready for anything. "Emma. I'm right here. You don't have to be afraid." He continued to walk deeper into the dark forest. The hairs on the back of his head stood on end as he continued but he ignored it. He was going to get his sister even if it meant putting himself in danger. "Emma. Where are you?"

"I'm right here Jack," Emma said as she popped her head out from behind a tree. "Is it safe? Are you alone?"

"Yes. I'm alone," Jack smiled. "I'm right here. You don't have to be afraid."

"I can't move. My leg is stuck in some vines and I can't get free," she struggled.

Jack lowered his staff and began to walk towards her when the hairs on his neck stood on end again, but this time there was a physical feeling to accompany it. A hand grabbed his arm and yanked him back away from his sister.

* * *

"That's very good Dipper," Tadashi looked at the house he built out of the blocks.

"Really?" he smiled brightly.

"Really," Tadashi laughed as he ruffled his hair.

"How about mine?"

Tadashi looked over to where Mabel sat and looked at her creation. He couldn't quite figure out what it was for she had covered the blocks in glitter, paper, and stickers. "Very creative."

"Yeah! I'm make another one!" she jumped for joy and began to gather another set of blocks to make over with glitter and stickers.

"Thanks Tadashi," Dipper smiled. "The other sitters we've gotten before have usually quite by now."

"It's only been two weeks," Tadashi stated. "Why would they quit?"

"Because of Mabel and I," Dipper hung his head. "I heard one of them say Mabel was too destructive and I was a know it all."

Tadashi kneeled next to Dipper and smiled. "But that's what makes you two so unique. You're quite intelligent and I can see that even at your young age. I can see you doing great things in the future. Now your sister is a different type of intelligent. She's a creative intelligent and she will also do great things. But the two of you together will do even greater things."

Dipper smiled brightly and hugged Tadashi. "Thank you. Thank you. No one's ever talked to us like that. I hope you stay in our lives forever."

"Me too," Tadashi hugged Dipper back.

"Me three!" Mabel jumped on Tadashi's back. "Hug pile!"

"Maybe you should talk to Phineas and Ferb as well," Dipper added. "They're super geniuses!"

"Yeah," Mabel punched her fist in the air. "You should have seen the giant carousal they built in their backyard. It was awesome!"

"What?" Tadashi laughed. "I think it would have been on the news.

"That's just it!" Dipper jumped excitedly. "Their creations disappear suddenly. They don't where it goes."

"Hmm," Tadashi pondered. "I'll have to go with Hiro one of these times and watch these two in action."

* * *

Yes! I'm evil! Things are about to get interesting. Let me know what you think. XD


	14. Purpose and Meaning

Hey! It's been a while. I hope you're all doing well. So here's the next chapter. It's a bit long with a lot of stuff in it. I hope you like it!

ENJOY! XD

* * *

"Stan! Stan!" A middle aged man who was beginning to grey ran into the shop. He fixed his glasses as his grin reached across his squared face.

"Come back again folks!" Stan smiled at a crowd of people leaving the tourist trap. He then turned around to look at excited man. It was as if Stan was looking in a mirror. "What Ford?"

"I think I have a theory about my sixth finger."

Stan touched the bridge of his nose. "Ford we've been through this. You're not a freak of nature. You don't have to prove it to me. So what? You have an extra finger on each hand."

"Stan, I'm not trying to prove anything to you. If anything, I'm trying to prove it to myself." Ford's shoulders slouched a bit and Stan's heart broke at his saddened state. "I need to know that I'm not a freak. I need scientific evidence so that others will accept me as a person."

Stan walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ford listen to me-"

"Hey Mr. Pines. Do you-?"

"Not now Soos," Stan barked. "The Shack is closed. Go home." The large man nodded and left the room. Stan then looked back at Ford. "Bro, look. Who gives two shakes of a tiger's tail about what other's think about your extra fingers. If anyone makes fun of you, I'll give them a left hook."

"It's two shakes of a lamb's tail, Stan," Ford corrected as he smiled gratefully. "But thank you."

Stan smiled and walked into the back room but stopped and sighed in acceptance. "Tell me your theory or whatever while I create new attractions."

Ford's face lit up as he ran after his brother. The two entered the back room, cluttered with body parts of previously taken apart animal models. Ford's face then scrunched in distaste at the room. "I really don't like how you scam these people with fake attractions."

"You have a better idea to keep the Shack running while you do your research?"

"How about real attractions?" Ford suggested. "There are so many amazing creatures that are in this town. For real!"

"Tried that once," Stan took the arms of a gecko and put it on the torso of fish. "Toby Determined wasn't so screwed up before that day."

"Oh," Ford nodded.

"So what's this theory you came up with?" Stan changed the subject.

"Well. Actually, you inspired this theory with your attractions," Ford smiled.

Stan stopped what he was doing and turned in shock. "Um, what?"

"Yep," Ford smiled proudly at Stan.

"Wow. I sparked some sort of intellectual genius? This I've got to hear." Stan put down the glue and gave Ford his full attention.

"I was thinking about why I have the extra fingers. Why did I get this? Why didn't you since we're twins? Why only me? What are the scientific reasons behind it? So I read up on Darwin and his theory just as I was walking through the Shack, an idea popped in my head. What if I'm a mutant?"

"A what?" Stan scrunched his face in confusion.

"A mutant," Ford repeated. "Basically an ugly version of evolving. What if my six fingers is an evolutionary step in the human experience? What if this," Ford held up his hands. "is the beginning of next evolutionary step?"

"So what? You think we're going to have a total of twelve fingers in the future?"

"Maybe," Ford agreed. "Or maybe it goes further than that. What if it goes beyond that? What if every fantastic beast here in Gravity Falls is an evolutionary step of their species?"

"Right," Stan scoffed. "The gnomes were once dwarfs, the Gobblewonker is a mutant eel, and the unicorn is a mutant horse."

"Yes!" Ford nodded excited. "What if that's true but something about this town has advanced it to where we can see it?"

"Ok, ok," Stan nodded. "I don't quite understand this completely but say this is true. If this theory of yours is true and your hands are the next evol-evol-step, wouldn't there be others out there like you?"

Ford's eyes went wide. "Stan! You're a genius!"

"Uh, I am?"

"Yes! If this theory of mine is true, then there would be others out there. But where are they?"

"Maybe they're hiding. Like all the creatures here in Gravity Falls," Stan shrugged.

"Yes, yes!" Ford hugged Stan. "I have so much research to do. I need to test my blood, start another journal, get the…"

Stan watched as his brother excitedly walk away and descend into the basement through the secret door behind the vending machine. Stan shook his head as he spoke to himself. "You do realize that I have no real idea what you're talking about but I'm glad I made you happy." Stan chuckled as he went back to his fake attractions. "Secret mutant humans. Please. And I'm an important person."

* * *

"97, 98, 99, 100. Ready or not here I come!" Candance quickly turned around and darted her eyes back and forth trying to catch any movement. She took a couple of steps forward and giggled. "Hehehehehehehe! I'm going to find you." She walked towards the tree and jumped around it. "Gotcha!" Her face dropped when she realized there was no one there. Candance then looked up the tree and saw a pair of shoes. "There you are. Found you!"

Candance began to climb the tree. Once up to the branch the pair of shoes were hanging from, her face contorted to confusion once again. "What! A dummy? You guys are so busted when I find you and I WILL FIND YOU!"

She climbed down the tree and searched the entire backyard, then the garage and then the entire house. At this point, Candance was furious and panicking. "Phineas! Ferb! This isn't funny. Where are you?" She searched the backyard but still didn't find anything. Her heart began to race as she thought she wouldn't find them. "Oh man. What am I going to tell mom and dad? What am I going to tell Tadashi?"

"Tell me what?"

Candance jumped three feet in the air as she spun to face the older brother of Hiro. Once over her shock, her shoulders slumped. "I'm so sorry! I lost your brother and mine! We're playing hide and seek and I've search everywhere for about an hour and I can't find them. I'm a terrible sister."

Tadashi looked at Candance gently. He smiled as he put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure they're around here somewhere. Let's look again."

The two walked the perimeter of the yard again. Within minutes, Tadashi stopped and looked toward the house peculiarly. "Hey Candance."

"Yeah?"

"Do you usually have a distortion in your backyard?"

"What do you mean?" Candance tilted her head in confusion. "Distortion?"

Tadashi placed her in front of him and pointed toward the house. Candance looked carefully and did see several spots that looked like a piece of glass walking in front of the house. "Do you think that's them?"

"Yep," Tadashi nodded. "Candance found you three. You can come out now."

In a few moments, Phineas, Ferb, and Hiro appeared in front Candance and Tadashi. "Good work sis," Phineas ran up to her and hung on her hand.

"Thanks!" Candance smiled proudly but then went into annoyance. "What thing did you build this time?"

"We built a cloaking device," Phineas stated.

Tadashi's eye went wide in amazement. "Cloaking device huh? As in Star Trek?"

"What's Star Trek?" Phineas asked.

"A show I think you'll like when you're older," Tadashi chuckled.

"Ok," Candance shrugged. "So what did it do?"

"It made us invisible!" the redhead said excitedly. "Ferb and I thought how much more fun hide and seek would be if we were invisible so we built these bracelets that could disguise us based on our surroundings. See?"

Phineas pointed to his green haired brother as he walked in front of the tree and twisted the bracelet and quickly disappeared. He then walked over to the fence and twisted it again to blend in.

"Amazing!" Tadashi exclaimed. "Nice work." Tadashi patted the red head on the shoulder. "You and your brother are very talented. However," Tadashi motioned for the two of them to come closer. "You scared your sister. She was worried about you two. Maybe next time tell her what you're doing so she has some idea of what's going to happen."

Phineas and Ferb bowed their heads. "We're sorry Candance. We didn't know."

Candance smiled and hugged them. "Hey. You keep doing what you do but keep me in the loop." The three hugged each other with giant smiles on their faces.

Tadashi walked over to Hiro. "And you. You shouldn't scare anyone like that."

"Sorry," Hiro lowered his head.

"But Dipper was right about them," Tadashi nodded. "Those two are amazing. I can see great things for the two of them in the future. For you as well."

"Hey. Maybe you'll be our science teacher someday," Hiro smiled excitedly.

Tadashi laughed at Hiro's idea. "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

"Dagur sir," a man groveled on the floor. "The cavern collapsed and destroyed a good portion of our supplies."

"And," Dagur sat in his chair rubbing his temple with his left hand and playing with a knife in his right.

"And we're going to be behind schedule by two months."

"What!" Dagur hollered. "This is-this can't-you'd better-I can't-" Dagur was so angry that he couldn't finish his sentences. His face was red, his fists clutched so tight his knuckles were white and his nails were drawing blood. He then stopped walking and fuming enough to calmly speak. "He's not going to like this."

"We tried everything sir. My men are digging the cavern out to try and save the supplies and they're not going to rest until it's done and…" the man continued to babble on and on about what they were doing to make the situation better.

Dagur rolled his eyes and smiled sweetly in the corner. "Elsa. Would you do the honor of shutting this moron up?"

From the corner, Elsa walked into the blue tinted light of the iced room. Her blue eyes looked at Dagur as she nodded in compliance. She then shifted her gaze to the man still talking, not even noticing her advance. She lifted her hand but then hesitated; her eye's glinting in self-doubt. _This man doesn't deserve this does he? But he failed Dagur. He failed him. He must be punished._ She took a deep breath and focused on the man.

From her hand, a blue stream of light and ice flew directly at the man. He screamed in pain and within seconds was a frozen statue; his last stance being one of fear. She lowered her hand and looked at the new ice sculpture she created. She knew that she did Dagur and her guardian proud but somewhere in the back of her mind, something didn't feel right.

"Thank you dear," Dagur smirked.

"Don't call me dear," Elsa spat.

"I'll call you whatever I want! Your work is done. Go away."

Elsa raised her hand in anger but then lowered it in fear. _Conceal it. Don't feel it. You're better off that way._ She took a deep breath and walked out of the room and down several tunnels to get her mind off of what she just felt.

"Why does this feel wrong?" Elsa muttered to herself. "I made him happy right? I did what was necessary? The right thing."

"I don't like that they use you as an executioner," Eret said breaking her thoughts.

"I'm not an executioner," Elsa defended. "I just take the problematic people out of the equation."

Eret cocked an eyebrow and starred at her in disbelief. "You're a pretty executioner."

Elsa looked away from Eret. "That's not true," she whispered.

"Which part?" Eret asked.

"Both," Elsa snapped. "I'm a freak of nature. If he hadn't saved me from my family, they would have killed me because of my horrendous abilities and form."

"Elsa," Eret tried to put his hand on her shoulder only to have her flinch away.

"Stay away from me," Elsa cried. "I'm dangerous."

"You're only dangerous because he tells you that you are. You're still young enough for him to manipulate you. You don't have to listen him."

"Then why don't you leave?" Elsa asked. "You always talk about how horrible he is and that what he is doing is wrong."

"Yes that's true," Eret agreed. "But I don't leave because of you."

"What do you mean?"

"You need a friend, Elsa. Someone you can trust and turn to. Someone who there when you need someone to talk to. I see you as a younger sister who needs protecting."

Elsa looked at Eret in surprise. She felt as if something was lifted from her chest and that she could stand up straighter. Her heart fluttered in delight at his words, which part of her understood but the other not quite understanding. She didn't know how to react, how to feel about Eret's statement. "I didn't know you felt that way. Thank you Eret." Elsa decided to go with her impulse and ran up to Eret, hugged him tightly.

Eret in return wrapped his arms around Elsa and smiled into her shoulder, satisfied that he made her happy. His smile then fell as he felt Elsa's body shaking against his. "Elsa. Are you alright?"

"You see me as a sister," Elsa choked out through her tears. "I guess in my heart I've always wanted a family. A sister or something but I guess brother is just as good."

"Elsa. I'm sure you have family out there who are missing you and if you went home to them, they will love you."

"But you don't know that. They could be afraid of me. He said that my parents abandoned me because I was a freak. Why would they love me now?"

"I don't have all the answers Elsa," Eret looked her in the eye. "But I do know one thing. You'll never be happy until you know for sure. Until you see for yourself."

"I can't go now," Elsa shook her head and twirled her platinum blonde braid. "He would be very angry."

"When you're ready," Eret smiled.

* * *

Merida slowly got out of bed, carefully removing the blankets so that they made as little sound as possible so that she didn't wake Astrid. Once out of the bed, Merida tip toed towards the door, only to stop when Astrid seemed to cry out. Merida looked in Astrid's direction to see if she was awake but saw that Astrid was just dreaming. _I wonder what she's dreaming about to make her cry out like that?_

She quickly shook the thought from her mind and focused on the current mission: getting to her mother. It was one of the few nights that her mother stayed at the school instead at home with her dad and triplet siblings. Merida made it to the door and opened it just enough so that she could squeeze through without pouring too much light into the dark room.

"Alright. In the hall," Merida whispered to herself. With a sigh of relief, she began to walk down the hallway and out to the main building. She climbed up to the third story and knocked on the door. "Mum? I know you're up. Can I come in?"

"Merida?" Elinor could be heard behind the door as she unlocked it. The door opened to reveal Elinor in a green robe, her dark brown hair loose down her back.

"You should be in bed."

"Can I come in?" Merida repeated.

"Yes, of course," Elinor nodded as she opened the door wider. Once Merida was inside, Elinor asked, "What prompts this surprise visit. You don't usually visit me."

"Dad said I had to talk to you about what Grandmum is planning," Merida crossed her arms.

Elinor's eyes went wide in surprise followed by her face falling in sadness. "Oh. I see." She slowly closed the door. From behind, Merida could see her mother take a deep breath. "You might want to sit down dear."

Merida's angry stance softened a bit at her mother's reaction to the subject. "Mum? Is everything ok?"

Elinor turned around and smiled weakly at Merida. "Dear, you know that I mean well right?"

"I'd like to think so," Merida nodded.

"And well, if I could help you, I would but-"

"But what?" Merida asked.

"Do you know how your father and I met?" Elinor changed the subject.

"Umm yeah," Merida said. "You met Dad at a fancy party put together by Grandmum."

"That's not quite the whole story," Elinor smiled. "That's how Victoria's story starts but it actually starts many years before that."

"Ok. So how did ye and Dad meet?"

"I met him at a rest stop in the middle of New Dunbroch. I was backpacking across the country by myself because I wanted to go on adventures. I ended up at the rest stop and there I met your father. He was a member of a cross country biker gang."

"Wait what?" Merida shook her head in confusion. "You were backpacking and dad was a biker?"

"Yep," Elinor smiled. "I remember feeling free of everything. No one judged me. No societal standards to follow. I could just be myself. Anyway. As I was gathering my things to continue my trek, I tripped and fell face first into Fergus. I thought he was going to scold me for being such a clumsy woman but instead he asked if I was ok. I told him that I was and we went our separate ways. I started to walk down the road but that's when I realized that I hadn't just tripped."

"What do ye mean?" Merida was getting invested in her mother's tale.

"I had twisted my ankle. I got maybe half a mile from the rest stop before I couldn't take another step. I had taken my shoe off to see how bad it was when I heard a motorcycle come up behind me. I looked to see that it was Fergus and his gang. Your father pulled over and helped me. He offered to give me a lift to the next town so that I didn't hurt my ankle anymore. I agreed. Before I knew it, I had become a part of the biker gang, a part of his life and he a part of mine. We traveled the country together, made friends, made great memories."

"Then how did you become this 'etiquette is everything' kind of a person if you lived such a wonderful life?" Merida asked.

"My mum. She found me and told me that I had to quite my foolish and selfish ways and become a proper lady. Become someone worthy of the family name and title. When she found out that I was in love with Fergus, she threw a huge fit. She went on and on about how I had to marry a proper man and not some dirty biker. I was so upset, I ran to Fergus and poured my heart, soul, and my anxieties to him."

"Then what?"

"When I went to see him the next day, he asked me to marry him. I told him that I would gladly marry him but my family would never accept him because of his background. He then proceeded to tell me that he was marrying me and not my family and that they could think whatever they wanted of him. Then Fergus told me that he had spoken with my mum and she had agreed to the proposal."

"What?" Merida exclaimed. "How?"

"Apparently, he went to her the night I had broken down. He told her that he would abandon his carefree ways, his lifestyle, to continue to be a part of my life. He told her that he would find a job that would be worthy of my family."

"And that's how ye and Dad got married," Merida finished.

"Yes, Merida," Elinor nodded. "Your father gave up everything that he enjoyed doing just to make me happy and I feel as if I have yet to repay him."

"That's a lovely story but what does that have to do with what Grandmum is planning?"

Elinor sat down next to Merida and took Merida's hands in her own. "Because she's going to try and avoid the drama she had with me."

"How is she going to do that?"

"Merida," Elinor's hand gently caressed her face. "She is putting together your betrothal."

"What!" Merida exclaimed. "She caun't do that! It's my life."

"I know, I know," Elinor shook her head. "That's why I've been hard on you. I'm trying to prepare you somewhat for what she has planned but at the same time allow you to live your life."

"Telling me what to do and what not to do is letting me live my life?" Merida shook her head. "Telling me that what I enjoy doing isn't right?"

"Merida, please."

"You have to stop it mum. Please!" Merida begged. "Betrothal? Marriage? I'm-I'm not ready. I don't think I'll ever be."

"I know Merida," Elinor placed a hand on her shoulder. "If I could stop her, I would but she's already planned it."

"What?!"

"She has a suitor ready for you," Elinor bowed her head.

"When were you going to tell me?" Merida's eyes were brimming with tears.

"After this school year was over. I figured I'd give you a few more months before you're forced into this."

"It's the 21st century mum. She can't do this. I don't care what she says. She can't make me!"

"You talk to her," Elinor suggested. "Maybe she'll change her mind."

"I might just do that," Merida nodded. "I swear to ye mum, this isn't going to happen."

* * *

Let me know what you think! I love hearing your thoughts and opinions. XD


	15. A Long Night

**Hey guys! *ducks to avoid being hit by flying objects* Sorry it's been such a long time. School, work, and hospital visits got in the way. So..basically life got in my way. I didn't mean to be away for so long. I really do hope that you like this chapter. I tried to answer old suspenseful questions but also create new. it is a long chapter but you guys deserve it for not giving up on me.**

 **Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Jack's reflexes were so fast. The moment the hand grabbed his arm and pulled him away from his sister, Jack flipped into the air and contorted his body to get out of the hand's grasp. He then came down on the body the hand was attached to and placed his staff on the person's throat.

"What are you-" Jack stopped talking once recognizing who he just pinned. "Hiccup?"

"Hey, Jack," he gasped. "Do you mind removing your staff?"

Jack released Hiccup and stood up, holding out his hand to help his friend up. "Sorry." He then noticed Toothless just behind Hiccup giving Jack a stern eye. "In my defense, Toothless, I didn't know it was him. I thought it was one of the people that took Emma."

"Bud," Hiccup said as he turned around. "He's got a point. Besides, I'm fine." Toothless looked him up and down as if double checking his friend's condition and after giving a few growls, he relaxed his stance. Hiccup then turned to Jack. "What are you doing out here?"

"I heard Emma calling my name."

Hiccup and Toothless looked at Jack in confusion. "I didn't hear anything. Toothless, do you sense anyone?" Toothless sniffed the air, let out a few sonic blasts, his perked ears falling as he shook his head.

"But I heard her," Jack insisted. He turned around and pointed towards the forest. "She was right there…" His voice trailed off as he noticed where he had initially saw Emma was empty. "I-I don't understand. She was right there."

"Jack," Hiccup placed a hand on his shoulder. "You must have been chasing a dream."

"Not a dream, dear boy. A nightmare."

The two boys stood back to back as they looked around for the source of the voice. Toothless jumped up and circled himself around the two, giving off a deep growl as he barred his teeth. Jack held tight onto his staff as Hiccup produced a small knife from the pack on Toothless' back. One of the forest's shadows began to move closer to them. Toothless roared at it, warning the others, as they watched it morph into Pitch Black.

"You!" Jack hissed. He pointed his staff at him and shot a stream of ice at the nightmare man. Pitch disappeared and appeared behind the three.

"Come now," Pitch smiled. "Is that how you greet an old friend?"

"We're not friends," Hiccup spat followed by Toothless giving him a growl.

"Sure we are," Pitch grinned wider. "You and I have so many years of history together." From behind him two black mares walked out from the shadows and pawed the ground. Pitch's eyes looked beyond the two boys and traveled in a semi-circle.

Jack and Hiccup looked behind them and saw that they were surrounded by a herd of black mares. Their eyes glowed an eerie yellow as they starred at the small group. Toothless tightened his protective stance and roared at the mares but they weren't fazed by the dragon's warning.

"Hiccup," Jack said, a hint of fear in his voice. "One of those things was forming over your head before I went after my imaginary sister."

"What?"

"See what I mean about us being old friends?" Pitch teased. "You've been giving me additional Nightmares without me having to be near you. Aren't they beautiful?" Pitch began to stroke the mane of the mare on his left as the other mares neighed in unison.

"I don't un-understand," Hiccup stuttered.

"You have so many fears. So many worries," Pitch explained. "Who are you? Where did you come from? Did your parents love you? Why can't you remember? You fight against those fears all the time. Afraid of the answers; afraid of knowing if you're as useless then as you are now."

Jack turned to look at Hiccup and saw that his eyes were wide, the grip on his little knife was tightening, and his breathing speed had increased. Jack turned to look at Pitch to see him grinning from ear to ear at Hiccup's reaction. "Hiccup isn't useless! He's intelligent, caring, creative, a great friend, and he can kick your butt!"

Toothless looked at Hiccup and gave him a soft coo which was returned with a smile from Hiccup. "It's ok, bud. I'm better now."

The mares around the group began to snort and pound the ground as Pitch's laugh echoed through the trees. "Better? Your fear has increased! They can smell it!"

"Shut up!" Jack yelled. "Don't listen to him Hiccup."

"Don't worry," Pitch suddenly went serious. "The fear won't last for long. Soon, you'll be with your sister and you," Pitch pointed to Hiccup and Toothless. "You two won't be heard from again."

Toothless roared in opposition as he charged up his plasma blast and fired one at Pitch, who dodged the purple blast. "If we're going to die," Hiccup stated. "Do you mind telling us where Jack's sister is? How you were able to trick Jack out here?"

Pitch materialized right next to Hiccup, startling him. "I don't have to tell you anything. However, what's the fun in that? All Jack heard and saw was an illusion. The audio was created by some of my comrades while I produced the physical illusion." He snapped his fingers and one of the mares changed its shape to make it look like Emma was standing in front of them. "Clever don't you think?"

"I think it's disgusting," Hiccup said.

"You still haven't told us where she is," Jack spat.

"Well, dear boy, some things are best kept as a mystery." Pitch then drifted over to his mares and then eyed them mischievously. "Sweet dreams."

All at once, the Nightmares began to advance at the three mutants. Jack swung his staff in front of him, destroying several mares in their tracks, giving him the chance to fly up into the air. Toothless shot off several plasma blasts before grabbing Hiccup and throwing him on his back and following Jack up in the air. Toothless pumped his wings hard to get more distance between them and the herd of mares following them. Jack followed closely behind, shooting at the mares every couple of seconds but they just kept coming.

"What do we do?" Hiccup hollered. "There are too many of them."

"I don't know," Jack responded. He looked back at the herd behind them and back at Hiccup and Toothless. "You guys keep going. I'll hold them off so you can get back to North."

"What? Jack! There are too many! You'll be taken!"

"At least I'll see my sister," Jack smiled as he turned around and flew right at the Nightmares.

"Jack!"

Jack was quickly engulfed by the herd. All that was seen was a giant ball of black mares running in circles. Pitch rode up to the giant ball on one of his Nightmares and looked on in awe at the sight while Hiccup and Toothless starred on in horror. Without saying anything, the dragon and the rider began to descend towards the circular cage but quickly stopped when light began to protrude from it.

Pitch's expression changed from delight to confusion as the light got brighter. He raised his hand to shield himself from the light but it did nothing against the blast. The circular cage began to weaken as the Nightmares tried to escape from the light but they weren't fast enough. The blast and light was accompanied by a loud scream and fast traveling line of ice which destroyed every mare it touched.

Hiccup looked at origins of the blast and saw that Jack's staff was lit up in a blueish white light that sent wave after wave of light and ice in all directions. Toothless saw that the blast was getting closer to them and began to back away to not to be affected by the blast. The two watched in amazement from a safe distance as Jack destroyed hundreds of mares and made Pitch fall from the sky.

As quickly as the light started, it stopped and Hiccup watched as Jack's arms fell to his sides and his body went limp. His body began to fall to the earth with no sign of him waking up in time.

"Jack!" Hiccup hollered. He urged Toothless forward as fast as he could go trying to catch Jack before he hit the ground below.

* * *

Gobber did the best he could from letting his prosthetic leg echo in the empty hallway as he made his way towards North's quarters. Coming up to the large intricately carved door, he knocked on it gently. There was no response and so he knocked louder. After a couple of seconds, he saw a light come from under the door and large, slow steps approach the door. The door slowly opened to re

"Gobber?" North asked a bit groggy.

"Sorry to bother ya but I forgot to give you some information earlier today."

"Oh?" North perked up and opened the door wider and beckoned Gobber to come in. "What's this about?"

"I think we may have a clue as to where Pitch Black and the others are hiding."

North poured some milk in a pot and began to heat it on the stove, adding a chunk of chocolate into it. "What did you find out?"

"We think that maybe they are in Cavern, Greenland. If they're not there, then maybe it's a good place to start narrowing the search."

"Who's we, Gobber? How do you find this out?" North asked as he poured the hot chocolate into a couple of mugs and handed one to Gobber.

"It was my friend, Stoick, from the Haddock Fish Factory. He noticed that every month a large shipment is sent up there but when he looked up the coordinates, there is nothing there."

North stroked his long white beard as he thought about the new information. "That is strange indeed. How much does your friend know about us?"

"Enough," Gobber said. "He's been my friends for years. He knows about our world and he does what he can to help out. He's the one that saved me from the government remember?"

"Ah!" North exclaimed. "That's Stoick. Alright. Sorry, Gobber. I though a stranger got wind of our world."

"No problem," Gobber smiled. It's an honest mistake. There's a lot on your mind."

"Who makes the deliveries to that location?"

"That's what North is trying to find out. Once he does, he'll let me know."

North chuckled lightly. "Well, tell your friend thank you. He may have made my job a whole lot easier."

"No problem," Gobber nodded as he stood up and placed his mug on the table. "I'll let you get back to sleep. See you later North."

"Good night, Gobber." North accompanied Gobber to the door and what they both thought was going to be the end of their night, the scene that the door opened to caused their hearts to skip a beat. Standing in front of them was Toothless. Hiccup sat on his back holding an unconscious Jack and had his staff lying across Jack's body.

"Something's happened to Jack," Hiccup managed to say.

* * *

Rapunzel closed her eyes in hopes that the situation she had gotten herself into would suddenly go away but it didn't. The darkness of the alley way was still there, the coldness of the night was still nipping at her face, and the hand of her captor was still over her face as he traced her collar bone with his chin and his other hand tracing her natural curves.

"You must have the clearest skin I've ever seen," David breathed into her shoulder. "What's your secret?" Rapunzel's voice was muffled as she tried to say something. "I'll remove my hand but if you even think of screaming, things will get very, very unpleasant. Right, Brian?"

"Oh, indeed," Brian stood up from the garbage can he was sitting on and looked over his brother's shoulder.

Rapunzel nodded in compliance. David removed his hand from her mouth but quickly spun himself and Rapunzel around and put his giant arm around her neck to keep her in a choke hold. Now facing Brian, Rapunzel was sandwiched between the two brothers.

"What were you trying to say?" David breathed into her ear.

"Pl-please," she begged. "Don't hurt me. Yo-you don't have to do this."

Brian began to laugh followed by David, his rising chest tightening the choke hold around Rapunzel's neck. "You're right we don't _have_ to do it but we _want_ to do it."

Rapunzel's eyes went wide once again as panic rose higher in her gut. "Pl-please! I beg you!"

The brothers continued to laugh. David hand began to wander once again across her body as it travelled down to the hem of her shirt and began to pull it up. Rapunzel shut her eyes as she clawed at the arm around her throat, and her torso moved away from the cold hand that touched her stomach. In her mind she debated whether or not to use her hair in defense but if she did, she would expose the mutant world, but if she didn't this will continue, but…her thoughts kept circling these two thoughts but she couldn't come up with an answer.

"Please! Don't…" Rapunzel cried.

"Oh, hell no," Brian laughed. "He's having too much fun."

Rapunzel's mind was made up as the hand made its way up toward her chest. Concentrating on her hair, she began to unbraid it and move it but her concentration is broken when another man's voice echoed into the alleyway.

"Hey! Sideburns! Eyepatch! Get your hands off of her."

Brian turned around and David's hand stopped moving to look at the new person. Rapunzel opened her eyes and saw a man about a half foot shorter than the two men who trapped her but that's all she could see from the shadowed man.

"Get lost," Brian snapped. "This isn't your problem."

"That's where you're wrong," the man spoke. "You mess with my client, you mess with me."

"Client?" David asked confused.

"Yes. Get your hands off my client!"

Brian and David looked at Rapunzel but she was too busy looking at the man in the shadows. "Please, help me."

"You want her," David violently shook his body to the side as he tightened his choke hold and caused Rapunzel to yelp and the sudden movement. "Come and get her."

The man in shadows was silent; he didn't was a word but there was movement. "I don't always bring my friend but I'm glad I did today. Say hello to Max." The three watched as the barrel of a machine gun glistened in the dim light.

David shoved Rapunzel away from him and grabbed his brother. "Come on, Brian. This guy is bad news." The two men jumped up on the garbage can, grabbed the ladder, climbed up the fire escape and climbed onto the roof.

Rapunzel pushed herself up and sat on the dirty ground as she tried putting herself back together. She pulled her shirt down and put the shoulder of her shirt back in its proper place, and tried save the hoodie but it wouldn't cooperate with her.

"Here, let me help you," the shadowed man reached for her hoodie.

Rapunzel backed away with fear in her eyes as she starred at the man. She could see he was wearing brown pants with black boots and his torso was covered by a long sleeve white shirt with a turquoise vest over it and a large brown hooded coat pulling the look together.

The man retracted his hand and pushed the hood back so that Rapunzel could see his face. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." She looked at the man's face which was long with a bit of facial hair on the chin and his brown hair matched his eyes. "My name is Flynn."

"Rider? Flynn Rider?" Rapunzel clarified.

"Yes," Flynn answered cautiously.

"You did come! I thought you forgot about me," Rapunzel smiled sheepishly.

"Wait. You're Charlie? I was just kidding when I said that you were my client. Who knew I was right?"

"Yeah, I'm Charlie but -" Rapunzel nodded as a cold breeze whipped through the alley making Rapunzel shiver.

"Here," Flynn took off his coat and wrapped it around her. "Let's go somewhere warmer." He held out his hand to help her up and walked her out of the alley. "You never finished your sentence."

"Huh?" Rapunzel wiped the last of her tears off her face. "Oh, I just wanted to say that my name isn't Charlie. It's Rapunzel."

Flynn cocked an eyebrow as he looked at her in surprise. "Then why did you say your name is Charlie in your email?"

Rapunzel rubbed the end of the coat sleeves as she smiled sheepishly. "I wasn't sure about the site and I wanted to avoid what happened back there so I used a different name. I guess it didn't work."

Flynn smiled as he pushed her hair over her ear so he could get a better look at her face. "How did someone like you find my website?"

"By accident," Rapunzel said. "But I've heard your name before. My mother used to use your name all the time."

"You mother?" Flynn asked. "I've had a lot of dealings with people but I'm sure I would remember someone like you. Who is she?"

Rapunzel's face fell as she turned away and took a deep breath. "I don't want to talk about her."

Flynn nodded. "I understand. Look. How about I take you home and give you my number so that you can contact me later. You've had a rough night."

* * *

The icicles hanging from the cave shook as Dagur screamed. He couldn't believe his eyes. The storage cave had collapsed just like the man said a good portion of the supplies were destroyed. The men were working to try and salvage the materials while Mord'u and Alvin worked to remove the ice blocks from the area.

"This is not good. He's not going to like this! This is bullshit!" Dagur hollered as he punched the worked that was unfortunate to walk by him. "Fix this!"

"That's what we're doing," Alvin said.

"Did you back talk me?"

"No," Alvin looked at Dagur. "I'm telling you what we're doing."

Dagur glared at Alvin and the others before stomping off towards his planning room. Once in there, he began to go over the plans and try to re-arrange everything so that the plan would stay on track. The last thing he needs was for him to be wailing on him for something nature did. One thing was for sure, he better not be disturbed.

"Dagur," a guard called from the door.

"Get out!"

"But sir I have news I have been ordered to deliver to you."

Dagur slammed the pencil on the table and forcefully stood up. He turned to the guard as he ground his teeth. "This had better be good news because if it's bad, it will be the last words you utter."

The guard swallowed nervously as he began to deliver the message. "We-we have information that the Hamada boy is building some sort of machine to protect him from us. It's thought that this weapon could be used to bring us down."

"What!" Dagur grabbed a knife and threw it at the guard who was able to dodge it. "Has he been dealt with yet?"

The guard shakily stood up. "No, sir. He hasn't."

"For the lo-this is ridiculous! How hard is it to deal with a nerdy kid?"

"TRUST ME. THEY CAN BE REAL PAINS."

The guard and Dagur looked around for the voice but didn't see anyone. "You've dealt with people like the Hamada boy, Bill?"

"OH YEAH! I FOUND THEY CAN BE ONE OF TWO THINGS: EASY TO MANIPULATE OR A GOOD FIGHTER. THE POINT IS, YOU NEED SOMONE WHO CAN DEAL WITH THEM TO GET RID OF THIS PROBLEM."

"How about you?" Dagur asked. "Will be willing to handle this problem child?"

"SURE! I ONLY ASK FOR A SMALL **_FAVOR_** IN RETURN," Bill's voice deepened.

"Whatever you want," Dagur agreed. "Just deal with the boy." A blue light came from behind Dagur, startling him. All he saw was a long thin hand with a blue flame engulfing it.

"IT'S A DEAL!"

Dagur shook the hand and watched the flame and hand disappear into nothingness. Smiling, Dagur turned around to see the guard still standing in the room. "What are you still doing here?"

"I haven't delivered the entire message sir."

"Is it more bad news?" Dagur reached for another knife.

"No, sir," the guard responded quickly. "It's good. Apparently, we have found another person that can help with the plan."

"Really?" Dagur placed the knife on the table and grinned. "What's the name?"

"A guy named Doofenshmirtz."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think. Hopefully my next chapter update won't be so long.**


	16. Aftermath

**Hey there! Here's another chapter for you guys. I hope you guys like it.**

 **~Enjoy!~**

* * *

Kristoff entered the stable and one by one, said goodbye to all the animals until he reached Sven. The reindeer was excited to see him but went somber recognizing the situation.

" _You're leaving again,"_ Kristoff voiced Sven.

"Yes, I am. I have a job to do besides look after you. I'll be back in a week. And I brought carrots as a gift like always." Sven's head drooped even further. "Come on bud. Don't do this again. It makes it super hard to leave. And it makes me feel bad."

" _Good,"_ Kristoff spoke as Sven again. " _Then maybe you won't leave me."_

"Where are you going?" a voice chimed in.

Kristoff looked around and didn't see anyone but he knew he heard the voice. He walked down the stable and in the stall with Angus, he found the source of the voice sitting in the corner tapping a sketch pad but nothing on it. "Rapunzel?"

"Hey, Kristoff," she smiled weakly.

Kristoff arched an eyebrow noticing the lack of energy in her voice and body movements. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just had a rough night. Seems like a lot of us did. Jack and Hiccup got attacked by Pitch Black last night and I…" she trailed off and looked away. She let go of her pencil and pad and began to pull on a section of her hair in circular motions.

"Yeah?" Kristoff tried to get her to talk to him. Her actions reminded him of someone but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I-I was just wondering where you were going?"

Kristoff gave her a disapproving look but she didn't see if because her back was turned to him. "I'm going on a delivery. It usually takes a couple of days to get there and back and Sven is being a big baby about it like always." Sven snorted in objection at Kristoff's statement. "You know it's true!"

Rapunzel chuckled at their antics slowly turning back around but keeping her head low. "You two are close aren't you?"

"Well, we've grown up together so I guess you could say where brothers."

"Siblings…" Rapunzel mumbled. "Must be nice. Sometimes I wished I knew what that felt like."

Seeing her saddened state, Kristoff knelt down which cause Rapunzel to look at him. Her eyes made his heart skip a beat as if he recognized them. He smiled at her, shaking the feeling away. "Could you do something for me while I'm gone?"

"Sure."

"Could you look after the animals for me, especially Sven? He's very needy."

Rapunzel beamed at the idea and nodded. "I would love to!"

Smiling at her excitement, Kristoff now knew that smile was familiar. Not on Rapunzel but on someone else.

* * *

Astrid ran up and down the school halls frantically. She had heard what had happened the other night with Jack and Hiccup and she needed to make sure that he was ok. She didn't find him in the cafeteria or the library or the shop he liked to create things in. She was getting frustrated. _If he's in his room I will barge in there unannounced and tackle him. I'm not going to hide from him anymore._

As she continued to look and more rooms she found empty, the angrier and more frustrated she got. She finally came to the conclusion that he was probably in his room and headed in that direction. Halfway across the courtyard, she stopped in her tracks and mentally cursed to herself. _Of course he'd be outside. Astrid, you idiot. You're getting rusty._

She turned to see Hiccup drawing in his notebook while leaning against a sleeping Toothless. She smiled to herself looking at the scene, seeing how peaceful it is. It made it hard for her to believe that just a few hours ago they were in a battle. _Lucky them._

Astrid took a deep breath as she walked towards them and sat down right next to Hiccup. Toothless didn't budge but Hiccup jumped at her suddenly sitting next to him. He looked nervously at her then away several times before speaking. "Um…H-Hi, Astrid."

"Hey. How are you?"

Hiccup looked at her even more confused but answering anyways. "Fine. Why are you asking?"

"Because of your confrontation last night."

Hiccup looked away and bowed his head as he twirled his pencil in his hand. "You know about that?"

"I think everyone does," Astrid said. She noticed him avoiding eye contact with her. "What happened? What did Pitch do to you?"

"Wh-what?" Hiccup looked at her, his confusion overshadowing all other emotion on his face. "Why are concerned? You've never asked me how I've been. Why now?"

Astrid was taken aback by his questions but they weren't uncalled for. She looked away to try and think of an explanation. "You've never been attacked by a known evil mutant before. Snotlout is annoying and can be a bit rough but he's not evil like Pitch is and from what I've heard, Jack is in bad shape. Just because I've never voiced my concern doesn't mean I don't feel anything. I'm not heartless."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see him smiling at her. "I didn't mean to sound rude. I was just confused. But trust me, I'm fine."

Astrid looked at the hand, hoping that it wouldn't leave but Hiccup quickly retracted his hand and smiled sheepishly. She watched as he went back to his journal and tried to draw. "So what did Pitch do? Did he hurt you?"

Hiccup froze at the question, his eyes darting as if looking for an answer. Behind her, she felt Toothless shift and saw that he had an eye open and looked between Hiccup and herself worriedly. Astrid felt as if someone punched her in the gut just witnessing the expressions on their faces. _What happened? Please tell me Hiccup!_

"He didn't physically hurt me," Hiccup spoke softly. "But…he did voice my fears which may be worse than anything."

Astrid didn't know what to say. She didn't expect that answer from him. _Fears? What does he fear? What is causing him so much grief? Come on Hiccup, tell me._ "What did he say?"

Hiccup shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

Astrid felt her blood boil at that response. _I hate it when he does that!_ "It does matter, Hiccup. It's obviously causing you distress so tell me what he said so I have a reason to put my axe in his head."

Hiccup and Toothless looked at Astrid in shock at her passionate statement. Toothless smiled a bit while Hiccup just stared at her, looking in her eyes as if trying to make a decision. Astrid held the stare, hoping that he could see the anger, the hope, and the urge for him to tell her.

Hiccup sighed. "He voiced the fears about my past." Astrid's eyes went wide as Hiccup began to talk quickly, just spilling everything. "He said I'm afraid of my past, afraid of learning the truth, afraid of everything. And…he's right. I'm afraid of finding out what happened, who I was, what my life was like. I'm afraid that I might find out my parents abandoned me, that I didn't have friends, that I was useless. But what I'm most afraid of is finding out that I was loved, I was cared for, that I had friends and that something happened to them that made me forget. I mean, look what happened to me!" Hiccup pulled up his left pant leg to show his prosthetic. "What happened to me where I lost my leg? Did whatever take my limb from me take my family? Sometimes, I feel like I should just stop trying to remember because I don't want that pain of being alone. Of being the only one left in my family. I'm just…afraid." Hiccup pulled his legs in and hugged them as he placed his head on his knees. "It's stupid, I know."

Astrid's mouth hung open at the sudden waterfall of information. Her chest hurt, her throat went sore trying to stop the tears from forming in her eyes. She wanted to hug him to tell him that he wasn't alone. _I should tell him but telling him could do more damage. Ugh! Why does the mind have to be so complicated?_ "It-It's not stupid," Astrid spoke softly.

Hiccup lifted his head up to look at her. "Really? I thought you would have laughed at me or something. You always act like expressing one's emotions is a bad thing."

Astrid cringed internally at his accusation. _Well, he's not wrong. You have shut your feelings away for years. Why would he think anything different?_

"But you do have a good listening ear."

"What?" Astrid asked, forced from her thoughts.

"Never in a million years would I have thought of telling _the_ Astrid Hofferson my fears before I told North, but for some reason I'm comfortable around you." Hiccup's smiled changed to confusion. "Almost as if I've done this before. Weird, right?"

"Yeah, weird," Astrid smiled back. She was taken aback by Toothless' tail whacking her on the side of her head. She turned to look at the dragon who seemed to be giving her a cocked eyebrow and an accusing look.

"Toothless likes you," Hiccup chuckled. "He's only playful like that with people he likes." Hiccup frowned a bit as if realizing something. "He didn't move or growl when you sat by me. He usually does that to people who approach me. Heck, he did it to Rapunzel. Why didn't he do it for you?"

Astrid stammered trying to come up with an answer but Toothless seemed to explain as Hiccup's attention was on his dragon friend. "Oh. Ok. That's good enough for me."

"What are you drawing?" Astrid asked hoping to change the conversation.

"Oh, um, I don't know." Hiccup grabbed him journal and opened it up to the most recent page. "I was just trying to design something to get my mind off of last night."

"What's on the previous pages?"

"Nothing much." Hiccup began to flip through the pages showing her his drawings. "Just designs, some scenery, buildings, and – oh, um…" Hiccup tried flipping through some pages before Astrid could see them but he wasn't quick enough.

"And some of me?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup went bright red as he turned away from her and avoided eye contact. "I was practicing drawing people and I figured-"

"These are good," Astrid interrupted. She was laughing on the inside knowing that he would have continued to babble to try and explain why there was so many drawings of her. "I had a feeling I was being watched. You have a knack for catching the personality of a person." She looked at the different poses he had drawn. She was sitting in class, training, running, laughing, and hanging out with her friends. "You draw other people as well?"

"Yeah," Hiccup began to flip through the pages to show Rapunzel, Jack, Merida, North, and a lot of Toothless.

As he flipped through the pages, one caught her eye. "Wait! What's that?"

Hiccup looked at the page. On the left there were silhouettes of two people, one obviously a man the other a woman while the background was shaded black. On the right, there was a detailed drawing of forest with a small body of water and surrounded by cliffs. "I don't know. I'd like to think that the people are my parents but I don't like how I've shaded the background. It's too…dark. But the forest. It's just something I made up. It makes me smile every time I look at it and I feel…happy."

Astrid smiled as she starred at the drawing. "It is a beautiful place…"

* * *

Jack heard what sounded like the wings of a hummingbird and the mumbling of a woman fill his ears. It was deafening in a way but it also calmed him. He slowly opened his eyes to see that he was lying in the brightly lit hospital room of the school. He moved his sore body as he tried to see his surroundings, making him grunt at the attempt.

"Look who's awake!" Tooth fluttered closer to Jack's face and began to move his head around to get a better look at him.

"Do ya mind, Tooth?" Merida gently swatted her hand from his face. "Ya could be makin' him dizzy."

"Sorry," Tooth sheepishly backed away. "I'm just glad you're awake. I'll go let North and Elinor." She darted out of the room leaving a small breeze in her wake.

Jack looked over at Merida. Before her wild hair fell back into place from the breeze, he could see a scowl on her face. "Um… are you ok?"

Merida shoved her face into his and starred him right in the eye. "If I knew it wouldn't hurt you, I'd punch you right now."

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"Were ye out of yer bloody mind?" Merida snapped. "Going out there by yerself when ya know The Reapers are trying to get ya!"

Jack jumped at her sudden rage and did what he could to scoot away from her. "I'm sorry but I thought I heard my sister calling and I couldn't ignore her cries. I didn't know it was a trap." Jack's eye lowered along with his voice as he picked at the sheet over him. Around him, the air began to get cold and a layer of frost began to cover the blanket until he realized what he was doing and stopped.

Merida's expression softened and sat down in the chair next to his bed. She rang her hands in her lap as she hung her head. "I didn't mean to get so angry. It's not yer fault. They used yer heart against you, those ingrates. When Gobber came to me mum's room and said that ye were hurt, I was scared."

Jack turned his head to look over at Merida who was trying to hide her face behind her hair and smiled. "You were scared?"

"Well, yeah. You're me friend."

"Thanks," Jack said.

"Fer what?" Merida asked confused.

"For worrying. I admit, I worry about others so often that I forget to worry about myself sometimes."

Merida rolled her eyes and grinned at him. "Dummy."

"How's Hiccup? Did he get back alright?"

"Of course he did. How else did you think you got here? Hiccup went back fer ya before ye crashed to the ground. Do ye even remember what happened?"

"I'm curious as well," North said from the entryway.

Jack and Merida looked over and watched North, Gobber, Tooth, and Elinor enter the room and walk over to the bed. "How are ye feelin'?" Elinor asked.

"Sore but otherwise good."

"What happened out there?" North asked.

"He thought he heard his sister callin' but it was a trap."

"I know that, Merida," North nodded. "I meant what happened that made you go unconscious?"

"I don't remember much," Jack rubbed his head. "All I remember is that I was trying to give Hiccup and Toothless time to escape but once I was surrounded by the Nightmares, the only thought that crossed my mind was that if they got me, I wouldn't be any help to Emma. I just remember feeling a surge of energy and then blackness." Jack looked at North and the others. "What does that mean?"

North stroked his beard in thought. "I don't know but maybe with a bit of training we can figure out what it means. It had to be something powerful enough to destroy an entire herd of Nightmares. That has never been seen before."

"We'll figure this out later," Elinor said. "We might have a lead on where to look for your sister."

"Really?" Jack and Merida asked together excitedly.

"Yes, however, we still have to see if the lead is valid before we can really narrow the search," North added. "Quick question, Jack. Where you were attacked, do have any idea where you were?"

"I was never really good at geography but something is telling somewhere north. I mean, the temperature was a lot cooler than here and there were heavy forests and in the distant it looked like the land was becoming scare of vegetation."

North and Gobber looked at each other before looking back at Jack. "That's a lot of detail for someone who didn't know where they were," Gobber said.

"Maybe it's his new abilities," Merida suggested. "Bein' that he flies and all, he could have an inner compass like a pigeon or somethin'."

"It could be," Elinor nodded. "Somethin' we'll have to look into. In the meantime, Jack, ye get some rest. Come on, dear." Elinor motioned to Merida as she headed out of the door.

Merida stood up and smiled at Jack. "Ye get better so we can find yer sister. I expect to see her when we get her back."

"It's a promise," Jack smiled.

Merida nodded as she patted Jack's hand then walked out of the room, leaving Jack to his thoughts.

* * *

Pitch stayed in the shadows as Dagur threw his little tantrum. The news about the failed capture of Jack didn't go over well and now the room was littered with broken furniture, knives jabbed in random areas, and papers thrown across the floor. Dagur himself was beat red with anger as he continued to destroy the room.

Once there were no more things for him to destroy or throw, Pitch walked out from the shadows and began to approach Dagur. "There was no need for that outburst."

"There was every need!" Dagur snapped. "It's like everything is falling apart! We fail with the initial capture, the Hamada boy rejects us, the cave collapses, and now the second attempt on that ice boy has failed! Tell me again why I shouldn't be pissed?"

"Because we learned quite a lot about him," Pitch replied calmly.

Dagur cocked an eyebrow. "Really? What?"

"For starters," Pitch materialized right next to him. "Using his sister as bait works. He didn't even think twice before heading off into the forest alone. If it wasn't for his friend, I would have caught him. Another thing I learned is that he values his friends' lives above his own. He went head first into my herd of Nightmares so that his friend could get away. And last but not least, he showed us how powerful he really is. He has an ability to shoot ice lightning but doing so knocks him out. So you see, Dagur, it wasn't a total failure. The more we interact with him, the more we learn about him."

"True," Dagur nodded. "However, it goes both ways. Now they know more about us!" Dagur swung at Pitch but he dodged and ended up on the other side of the room.

"Perhaps you should tell him the news about the boy's powers," Pitch suggested. "I think he would be interested in knowing that piece of information."

"You stick to getting the Nightmares," Dagur growled. "I'll stick to conversing with him. I just hope Bill is more successful. I could use some good news."

* * *

Stoick stood by the cargo going over the information on the clipboard. He still didn't like that his cargo was being sent to the middle of nowhere or the idea of sending this teen to deliver the cargo. He couldn't believe he didn't notice this before and wondered if he was just getting to old to manage a business.

"Hello, Mr. Haddock," a voice rang through the warehouse.

Stoick looked up to see a blond teen carrying a brown backpack and a ski hat on his head. "Mr. Bjorgman?"

"Yes, sir," the teen nodded. "I prefer to be called Kristoff though."

Stoick nodded. "Alright, Kristoff. How long have you been doing this run?"

Kristoff looked at him a bit confused. "For over two years, sir. You hired me because I needed a job and because I was the only one willing to go into frigid temperatures."

"I see," Stoick ran his thumb and finger over his mustache then down his beard.

"Is something wrong sir?"

"What does the drop off look like in Greenland?"

Kristoff shrugged. "Not much to describe. It's just a vast area of nothing. I don't know how anyone gets out there to pick up the shipment because there are no houses, no roads, no boats, nothing but every time I go back, the cargo is gone."

"Interesting. It's completely void of life?"

"Yeah."

"Are you comfortable making this run?" Stoick asked.

"Yep," Kristoff nodded. "I actually enjoy it. Why do you ask?"

"Because I want to ask you something."

"Sure, Mr. Haddock. What is it?"

"I want you stay a day or two longer and see if anyone shows up. Hide your boat from any line of sight; water, land, air. I also want you to take pictures of the area for me. Are you comfortable doing that? I don't want you to put yourself in any danger."

"No problem, Mr. Haddock," Kristoff said. "If I feel like I'm in danger, I'll get out of there ASAP. Do you mind asking why you want this information?"

"It's just a bit suspicious, that's all."

* * *

 **Please leave a review. It means a lot to me and helps with the motivation of my writing. XD**


	17. Uncertain Future

**Hello everyone! I hope everyone is doing well.**

 **~Enjoy!~**

* * *

Merida took a deep breath as she approached the pristine and tidy house. In a way, it made Merida sick to her stomach to see the neatly planted flower beds on each side of the walkway, the perfectly cut grass, the fence was washed to utter perfection, and no sign of dirt on the porch. The place was too clean and she knew inside would be just the same way with the furniture at the right angle, the table always tidy, and the carpets always cleaned. Merida always had mixed feelings about this place because it intimidated her but it was also her grandmother's house and no matter how much she got under her skin, Merida loved her.

As she got closer, she noticed that there were several cars parked near the house. _What is goin' on?_ Merida walked up to the door and knocked, stepping back with her hands folded in front of her. Looking at her reflection in the door's glass window, she noticed her unruly hair and quickly began to move and shape it so it looked somewhat neat. _I didn't know it looked that wild. This will not help my situation._

The door opened causing Merida to jump. A woman in a grey suit looked at Merida and gave her a small smile. "Merida. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Grandmum, Rosie."

Rosie stepped outside and closed the door so that the opening wasn't as wide. "You should come back another time."

"But I need to talk to her," Merida pushed back.

"You should really come at a different time," Rosie insisted. "Victoria is busy."

Merida could feel the anger boiling in her chest. She took a deep breath before speaking calmly. "I understand she's busy but I need to talk to her. If she's goin' to be messin' with ma future, she's goin' to include me."

"Oh," Rosie stammered. "You know about that?"

Merida nodded. "I do and that's why I'm here."

"And you're alright with the arrangement?" Rosie asked confused.

"Oh, no," Merida chuckled. "I'm definitely not alright with it. There's no way in hell she's goin' to marry me off to some guy because _she_ thinks he's perfect."

Rosie smiled as she chuckled. "Then you really don't want to come in. She has her top three candidates for you over right now and trying to figure out which would be best."

"Are you bloody kidding me?" Merida exclaimed as she took a step forward. "Then I'm definitely coming in. They might as well know what they're going to get."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Rosie asked as she gently put a hand on Merida's shoulder to stop her. "You could make her angry."

Merida looked at Rosie and noticed the concern in her face, making Merida smile. "Thanks, Rosie. I won't go wild, I promise. I'll try and talk to her in a calm manner but I still have to try and stop her from planning my life."

Rosie nodded as she backed up and opened the door to let Merida enter. She then led Merida into the dining room in the back of the house and announced her presence to Victoria. She then left Merida standing in the organized dining room with Victoria blankly looking at her granddaughter and the three suitors starring at their future bride to be.

Merida looked from boy to boy. She knew it wasn't their fault but she felt an instant hatred towards them. The one closest to her was large with blond hair and a face that looked at her gently, a small smile appearing ever so slightly. In a way, he reminded her of Fishlegs. The one sitting next to him and closest to her grandmother was a scrawny blond boy who looked at her with a blank expression and she figured that maybe his brain activity was the same way. Across from them, there was a tall thin boy with long black hair. His posture was what her mother called 'perfection' and he had a look and aura of arrogance around him. Merida's eye flicked back and forth at the boys, trying to see which one she wouldn't mind spending the rest of her life with if she had to pick one but they all disgusted her. _Maybe under different circumstances, one of them would seem attractive._

"Merida," Victoria spoke. "What a pleasant surprise."

Looking at her grandmother, Merida's hope began to plummet. She was neatly put together from her styled hair to her clothes to her makeup to her posture, which made the intense stare she was giving her even more unnerving. "Hello, Grandmum."

"Posture ,dear." Upon hearing the statement, Merida felt her back straighten on command and she mentally sighed. "I'm glad you're here. I need to inform you of certain transactions that will occur in your future."

Merida's blood began to boil at the word 'transactions'. _Does she think I'm some doll on a shelf?_ "Grandmum, I know what you're planning for me and we need to talk. Privately. Alone." Merida watched as none of the boys moved or her grandmother indicating them to leave, her anger finally got to her. She glared at the boys and hissed, "That means get out."

The large boy flinched slightly and looked towards the other two to see if they were getting up. The dark haired boy looked at Victoria, who gave a slight nod, then got up to leave the room followed by the other two blond boys. Merida relaxed her tense position and looked at Victoria, whose face never changed during the ordeal.

"What do we have to discuss?" Victoria asked.

"Don't act so innocent, Grandmum. I know that you're planning my betrothal."

"If you know," Victoria remained calm. "They why the big display?"

"Why the display?" Merida scoffed. "You're planning ma future without even askin' what I want out of life and on top of that you're picking _my_ future husband! Yer not even askin' me what I think about this whole thing!"

"I don't need to ask," Victoria said. "I knew what how you would react, just like I knew how your mother would react. It's normal. I found that it is easier to be told close to the betrothal date to avoid any unnecessary drama."

"Unnecessary? If anythin', yer causin' drama! What if I was in love with someone?"

"Are you?" Victoria cocked an eyebrow.

"No," Merida said.

"Then what is the issue?"

"That's not the point!" Merida cried. "Grandmum, ye can't plan someone else's life. Each person is different."

"This is how things have always been, Merida. The daughter's husband is chosen for her."

"No, Grandmum! That's how it used to be done. It's the 21st Century, not the 18th! I can choose who I want to marry. I can choose to not marry. I can choose what job I want. I have a choice, Grandmum, and I choose not to go through with this arranged marriage."

"There is no going back, Merida," Victoria stood up and began to walk towards her. "Arrangements have been made. In a few months, you will be married to one of those three boys that you just scared away."

"No I won't," Merida replied sternly. "There is no way that ye can make me. I will run as far from here as possible Grandmum. I don't want this."

"However, you need it."

Merida blinked a couple of times. "What do you mean I need it?"

"You are unkept," Victoria began to mess with Merida's hair. "Your posture is atrocious," she forced Merida's back to be straighter. "You dress unladylike," she motioned to Merida's loose shirt and ripped jean shorts. "Lastly, your manners are disgraceful. A lady would never scare off men like that nor raise her voice to an elder. You are just like your mother when she was your age and I quickly straightened her out."

Merida looked at Victoria. She couldn't believe her ears. Her grandmother just pointed out everything that made her happy or made Merida her own person. She liked the way her hair is, she liked the comfortable clothes she wore, no one ever mentioned her posture, and no one ever thought she had bad manners. Her mother had come to accept, in her own way, that this is how she is. Merida could feel the tears welling in her eyes as she looked away from Victoria's disapproving stare.

"You really think that little of me?" With her back turned, Merida failed to see Victoria's hard look crack. "If I'm such a disappointment and a failure, why even bother to try and help me?"

"You alone carry on the family legacy, Merida."

"No I don't," Merida turned back to Victoria. "A legacy is created through keeping certain traditions, certain names, ideals, and so on. My brothers can do that just as well as me. It's how the family members treat others, relate to others, and connect with others, not through arranged marriages. Ye say this is what's best for me but do ya even know me? Have ya asked me what I want? Do ya know what's best for those boys? Have ye asked them what they think about this?"

Victoria's face contorted into confusion. "It doesn't-"

"Ye say that you straightened Mum out but did ye really? She would have been miserable if Dad didn't give up the way of life that made him happy."

"I helped the two of them out. He needed a better life goal and he's doing great."

"There are more important things in the world than keeping a tradition that is so old that it could be a dinosaur. My friend has lost his sister to a bunch of horrible people. Another friend can't remember anything before he was eleven. Another was locked away in her room for a majority of her life and told that she was weak and a freak. What has caused them pain is still out there and casting over a shadow on not only their lives but everyone else's too because they are still out there and can cause some real harm. What's best for me right now is being by their side, to help them through this, help to stop these people from hurting my friends, and help prevent them from hurting anyone else ever again."

Victoria didn't speak. From looking at her, it looked like she was in shock. Merida's threatening tears finally fell down her face as she finished her monologue.

"So no, I will not be going through with this marriage because there are people who need me and like me the way I am. Goodbye, Grandmum."

Merida walked past Victoria and out the door, feeling more trapped than ever but worse than that, she felt small and insignificant.

* * *

Sven nudged a distracted Rapunzel. She was looking at the number Flynn had given her and trying to figure out if she should contact him. _He was nice to me but what if something like that happened again? I'm scared._ Rapunzel looked up at Sven and gave him a weak smile.

"What should I do Sven?" The reindeer tilted his head in confusion. "I'm scared of going back out there, especially after what happened." Sven laid his head on her shoulder to comfort her. Rapunzel reached up and petted his nose. "Thanks, Sven."

A noise outside the stable caused the two to look up and see what was causing the commotion. The two saw Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, and Elinor trying to help Jack get back into flying. She had heard what he did for Hiccup and Toothless and it sounded like it took a lot out of him. Seeing Hiccup smiling and encouraging Jack, Rapunzel made up her mind.

"Jack risked his life to save them," she told Sven. "And I will do the same." She left the stable and went to the library to use the phone. She quickly dialed the number on the piece of paper and waited for someone to pick up. Her face lit up when she heard a voice on the other end. "Hi, Flynn. It's Rapunzel. I'm doing alright how about you? That's good. Oh, I was calling to see if we can meet up soon. Yeah, his sister is still missing. Can you still help me? Awesome! I'll be on my way. See you then."

Rapunzel hung up and ran to her room to grab a notebook, pencil and put on a new hoodie to hide her hair again. As she left the room and headed out of the building, she stopped by the cafeteria and stole one of the steak knives. _Just in case._ As she began to leave the campus, Rapunzel stopped and turned around. _Maybe I should tell someone. But if I did, they wouldn't let me go. But they would be there for me if I was in trouble. It would prevent something from happening like last time. But if they found out what happened then they would never let me leave the campus alone._

Reluctantly, Rapunzel decided to keep her adventures a secret and continued toward the town. Remembering the path, she got there quicker than she thought, which was good because it took her longer than she anticipated to find the café Flynn wanted to meet at. She cautiously approached the little shop, looking for a familiar face.

"Hey, Blonde," a voice said behind her.

Rapunzel jumped away and looked at the person. She sighed in relief when she saw who it was. "Flynn. You startled me."

"Didn't mean to," Flynn smiled. "But I can understand why after last time."

"Thank you, again," Rapunzel smiled. "For helping me the other day."

"No problem. I'm actually surprised that you are up and about so quickly. That's why I suggested a crowded area."

"Well, things are getting worse and I can't be afraid of the outside world. I have to help Jack."

Flynn motioned towards the café and the two walked in and sat at one of the tables. Rapunzel looked around eagerly at the unique decorations. There was a large white piano at one end of the room with a plastic skeleton set to look like it was playing it. There were pieces of art on the wall that showed the talents of a local artist and there were sofas and loves seat scattered around the room. Rapunzel smiled at the lighthearted atmosphere it gave off.

"What information do you need?" Flynn asked.

Rapunzel looked back to Flynn. "Oh, I was wondering if you heard anything strange, anything about a boy and a sister, or any unusual plans." She pulled the notebook and pencil out of her pocket hoodie ready to take notes.

"That's not very specific," Flynn chuckled. "You've obviously never done this before. Maybe it will help me figure out what you're looking for if you tell me the whole story."

Rapunzel tapped the notebook with her pencil as she contemplated how to proceed. She decided to tell him everything, minus the powers. "So my friends and I are trying to find any information on Pitch, Alvin, Gothel, and Mor'du. We're trying to find out where they could have taken Emma so we can get her back. We're also trying to find out what they want with Jack."

"Wow!" Flynn said flabbergasted. "That's some story."

"But it's true."

Flynn stroked his chin as he thought. Rapunzel watched him, a funny feeling beginning to form in her chest. She liked it when he did that and it made her smile brightly. Her cheeks felt as if they were on fire as well as the tips of her ears, a feeling she never had before. _He is kind of attractive. Wait, what?_

"I'd have to look into it but there have been rumors on the street about strangers trying to get criminals to join their group, saying something about there being a new Ice Age around the corner."

Rapunzel gasped. "A new Ice Age?"

"Yeah," Flynn nodded. "Weird right? But as for the people you mentioned, the only one I know is the woman named Gothel."

"Do you have any information on her?"

"Not really. I don't know where she stays or anything like that, at least not anymore. She used to live here in town but something happened and she just disappeared only to appear again later out of nowhere."

Rapunzel squirmed in her seat as he continued to speak. "Are you worried about her?"

Flynn shrugged. "Not really. She kind of gave me the creeps but she was a reliable customer. Apparently, I'm not the only one Gothel freaked out. Many others that she dealt with said that they felt like they were in mortal danger."

"Well!" A voice exclaim behind Rapunzel. "Long time no see."

Rapunzel went stiff as Flynn looked up and saw Gothel standing just a few feet from Rapunzel. "Gothel. It has been has been a while. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing," she smiled as she placed a hand on the chair Rapunzel sat at. "I just came in to get a drink before I head over to the West coast. I have business to attend there."

Rapunzel felt her heart race as Gothel got closer to her. _What is she doing here? Please don't recognize me._ Rapunzel bowed her head and turned her face away as Gothel continued to chat with Flynn.

"The West coast huh?" Flynn nodded. "Anything I should know about?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Besides, even it did, I wouldn't say anything in front of your lady friend."

Flynn looked over at Rapunzel who gave him a scared, wide eyed look. Flynn smiled and looked back at Gothel. "I appreciate that. I try not to mix my information. Where are you residing these days Gothel?"

Gothel began to laugh. "Do you really think I'm going to divulge that information to you? Especially with my daughter present?"

Flynn gave Gothel a confused look. "Daughter?"

"You don't know," Gothel continued to laugh. "You didn't tell him, Flower?" She placed a hand on Rapunzel's shoulder making her face Gothel.

Rapunzel began to shake now being face to face with her. "Hello, Mother," Rapunzel stammered.

Flynn looked back and forth between Gothel and Rapunzel. "Wait, what? She's your mother?" Rapunzel nodded weakly as Gothel's grip got tighter.

"It's been a while, dear," Gothel grinned. "It's time for you to come home."

Rapunzel shook her head. "N-no. I'm not going with you. I belong at North's."

"Well, he's not here now is he, so you're coming with me," Gothel grabbed Rapunzel's arm, forced her to stand up and began to pull her out of the shop.

"Mother," Rapunzel cried. "You're hurting me. Stop."

Gothel didn't get far when another hand grabbed Gothel's wrist forcing her to release Rapunzel. Seeing that she was now free, Rapunzel backed away and stood behind Flynn as he spoke. "I don't know what is going on between you two but she is my customer and I will not let you take her until our business is done."

Gothel wrenched her arm out of Flynn's grasp and squared up to him with an evil smile. "You really think you're going to stop me from taking my daughter home?"

Rapunzel looked at Flynn, giving him his answer. "Yes. She obviously doesn't want to go with you. Come on Blondie," Flynn put an arm around her shoulder and began to escort her out. "Let's finish out business elsewhere."

The two walked out leaving an angry Gothel behind in the shop. The two walked up and down streets for about thirty minutes. _What is he doing? Where is he taking me?_ They passed by building and down streets whose names she didn't recognize and the more they walked, the more nervous she got.

Flynn looked over his shoulder then sighed in relief. "It looks like we lost her."

"Lost her?" Rapunzel asked. "She was following us?"

"For the first couple of blocks. I didn't want to say anything in case she was listening."

Rapunzel smiled and sighed mentally. "Thank you, again."

"No problem," Flynn smiled back. "She does have a habit of appearing out of nowhere."

As if on que, the two of them were grabbed and dragged into an alley way and then shoved violently deeper into the small space. When the two of them regained their bearings, they saw Gothel blocking the only way out. Before Flynn could even react, Gothel lunged at him attacked him with a jeweled dagger. He cried out as he pushed her away and backed up to keep himself between Gothel and Rapunzel.

"Now look what you've done," Gothel said.

Rapunzel looked at the wound on Flynn's left arm and bowed her head in shame. _This is my fault. I should never have gotten him involved._ She began to walk out from Flynn's protective stance when she felt his arm block her movements.

" _She_ didn't do anything," Flynn seethed. "You're the one who attacked me. I suggest that you get out of the way before I hurt you."

Gothel began to laugh. "You hurt me? One touch and you'd be a museum piece."

Rapunzel watched as Flynn shifted his stance to attack. Her mind began to reel about what she could do to get them out of there. She looked up and saw several fire escapes littering one of the buildings they stuck between and then looked back at Gothel. She began to unbraid her hair and placed her hand in her pocket as Gothel began to advance.

"I suggest you step aside before you wind up dead," Gothel threatened.

"No!" Rapunzel cried as she ran towards her mother. She pushed her backwards and pulled out her kitchen knife and stabbed the hand Gothel clenched her dagger. As Gothel screamed in pain, Rapunzel removed her hoodie to free her hair so it could grab one of the railings as Rapunzel wrapped her arm around Flynn's torso and pulled the two of them up to safety. Even after they were out of the alleyway, Rapunzel continued to run, dragging Flynn deeper into the woods.

"Blondie!" Flynn yelled trying to get her attention. "You lost her! You can stop running."

Rapunzel slowed her pace and eventually stopped, turning to Flynn in a panic. "I'm so sorry! I should never have gotten you involved. She could have killed you! I should have gone with her and avoided all of this. I'm so sorry!" She walked back and forth trying to get closer to Flynn as she continued to spew apology after apology. She couldn't decide if she should get close to him to see if he was alright or just run as far away as possible and keep him from getting hurt again. "I'm so sorry!"

Flynn made her decision for her. "Hey," Flynn walked up and gently put his hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault. She attacked me, not you."

Rapunzel took a few deep breaths before looking at Flynn and seeing the sincerity in his face. Her smile faded as she looked at the bleeding wound and sighing, she gently led him over to a rock and sat him down.

"What's with the extra long hair?" Flynn asked. "Are you trying to break a world record or something?"

"No," Rapunzel chuckled. "If I cut it, it grows twice as long in a few hours."

"But how-" Flynn stopped as he watched her rip a part of her purple skirt and wrap it around his bloodied wound and sleeve followed by her wrapping a part of her hair around his arm. "Um, what are you doing?"

"I'm healing you," Rapunzel said.

"Healing me?"

"You risked your life to protect me. Besides, maybe this will make things a little clearer with my friend's situation. Just don't freak out."

"What are you-"

Flynn's question was interrupted by Rapunzel closing her eyes then humming to herself. As he watched her, he noticed that her hair began to glow a golden yellow and traveled from her scalp and down the hair until it wrapped around his arm. Rapunzel stopped singing and opened her eyes to see Flynn's reaction but he was watching the fading light. She reached up and removed her hair and the ripped cloth to reveal a healed arm. She watched as Flynn saw the absence of the wound and looked at her in confusion.

"What? How?" Flynn began to ask.

* * *

Dipper looked out the rain streaked window as his sister sighed in despair. They had planned on going to the park but the weather decided they would be stuck indoors.

"Stupid Mother Nature," Mabel pouted.

"Ah, Mabel. Maybe we can do something else inside."

"What Dip-Dot? I'm not that great at those video games you like so much."

"Um, well," Dipper stuttered. "I don't know."

"Come on you two," Tadashi placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "We can play inside. I have Connect Four, Monopoly, Twister…"

"Mabel likes to knock me over in Twister," Dipper shook his head. "On purpose."

Mabel stuck out her tongue before speaking. "And he always wins at Monopoly and out thinks me in Connect Four."

"Ok," Tadashi nodded. "How about a game you're both good at. Hide and seek." Dipper and Mabel looked at each other excitedly. "I'll go first." Tadashi turned around and began to count to twenty.

Dipper and Mabel began to run down the hall to find a place to hide. Mabel continued to run up the stairs while he peeled off into the kitchen. He looked to see if he could hide under the table but he was too visible, under the sink was too cramped, and the space between the fridge and counter was too small. He looked over at the pantry and slid the door open to see there was plenty of room. He walked in and watched through the door slats.

He heard Tadashi holler 'Ready or not here I come' and ducked below the door slats. He listened to Tadashi check the rooms as he headed towards the kitchen. Dipper tried his best to quiet his breathing as Tadashi entered the room, his shoes connecting with the hardwood floor.

"Now where-"

Tadashi's voice was cut off and replaced with a horrible cackle that sent shivers down Dipper's spine. He carefully looked through the slats to see Tadashi facing a floating yellow triangle with one eye, a bowtie, top hat, and a cane.

"AHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What? Who are you?" Tadashi asked.

"NAME'S BILL CIPHER AND I'M HERE ON BUSINESS."

"You're from that horrible group that wanted my assistance," Tadashi accused angrily. "My answer is still no."

"YEESH KID. RELAX. I'M NOT HERE TO GET YOU BACK. I'M HERE FOR ANOTHER REASON."

Dipper watched as Tadashi relaxed a bit and took a step back. "Then what do you want from me?"

"OH, IT'S NOT SOMETHING THAT YOU CAN GIVE ME. ITS SOMETHING I'M GOING TO TAKE."

Dipper and Tadashi stiffened at the same time. Dipper could feel his heartrate increase and his skin getting clammy. "Wh-what are you going to take?"

Bill increased his size until he was towering over Tadashi, his color turning red and his voice deepening to the point that it caused the cans in the pantry began to shake. "YOUR LIFE!"

Dipper gasped as Tadashi backed up several feet. "What!"

Bill went back to his normal size and color before continuing. "IT SEEMS LIKE YOU ANGERED THE WRONG PEOPLE, GLASSES, AND THEY HAVE SENT ME TO DEAL WITH YOU."

"Why now? They haven't bothered me for several weeks."

"THEY FOUND OUT THAT YOU WERE WORKING ON SOMETHING THAT COULD ATTACK THEM AND THEY DON'T WANT A THREAT LIKE YOU WALKING AROUND TOWN."

"It doesn't matter if you tear this place apart, you'll never find it."

Bill laughed. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID ROBOT. LUCKILY FOR YOU, THEY NEVER MENTIONED DEALING WITH IT."

"How do you know it's a robot?"

"I KNOW LOST OF THINGS!" Bill's form flashed several images before going back to the solid color. "LUCKILY FOR ME, OUR INTERESTS ALINE. NOT ONLY DO I HELP MY PARTNERS BUT I ENSURE THAT YOU WON'T BE IN MY WAY."

Dipper watched as Bill raised his hand and prepared to snap his fingers. Tadashi held his hands up in an attempt to protect himself but it nothing. The sound of the snap filled Dipper's ears as reds and oranges from the flames engulf his vision. For a split second, Dipper swore he heard a cut off scream before the flames diminished and Tadashi was no longer in the kitchen.

Bill clapped his hands as he slightly hummed. "THAT'S ONE DOWN AND NINE TO GO."

When Bill started moving, Dipper backed up and hit the shelves, causing a can to fall. Dipper gasped as he looked through the slats to see Bill had stopped. He watched as Bill's eye and bowtie slide onto his back and began to scan the kitchen. His eye landed on the pantry door and slowly began to drift towards it making Dipper's heart race at an unhealthy rate. Bill reached out to open the door when the sound of the front door opening hit his ears.

"Tadashi! Kids! I'm home! I brought rolls from the bakery!" Dipper heard Cass holler.

Dipper's eyes never left Bill's large one, even after Bill scoffed and disappeared.

* * *

 **Yes, I'm evil! Muahahahaha!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think! XD**


End file.
